


Sparkle WTF

by RadiantImagination86



Series: Sparkle Collection [4]
Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 60,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadiantImagination86/pseuds/RadiantImagination86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Proposal

__  
**Harry**  
We arrive at the airport and I go straight to the car to go to her office. Before I leave, Liam runs up and gives me the address of the building where we will meet to discuss the new position. He pats me on the back and says, ‘Good luck.’ I nod and slide in shutting the door. In the car, I am so antsy that I rub my legs, tap my knees, run my fingers through my hair, squirm in the seat, fold and unfold my hands, bite my fingernails, tap my foot, and several other impatient gestures.  
Finally, I get there and I adjust my clothes running my fingers through my hair. I walk through the door to her office and Jennifer is at the desk. The room is empty and she drops her mouth. I put my finger in front of my mouth telling her to stay quiet. I get to the desk and she whispers, ‘What are you doing aren’t you supposed to be in Timbuktu performing? (I smirk holding back a laugh.) Wait a minute, are you that mysterious meeting she has this afternoon?’  
I whisper back, ‘I guess. It wasn’t me that called though. Is she here?’  
Jennifer replies, ‘Is she… (She rolls her eyes.) Of course, she is.’  
I ask concerned, ‘What does that mean?’  
Jennifer changes her look and says, ‘Nothing.’ She walks me back to her office. She knocks on Rebecca’s office door and walks in holding the door. I stay back out of view as she says, ‘Rebecca, your next appointment is here.’ Jennifer smirks at me and I walk in. Rebecca sees me and turns away immediately.  
Jennifer states, ‘I will leave you to it. Pizza Boy, it is very nice to see you.’ She smiles widely but loses it when she glances at Rebecca.  
I instantly realize something has been going on that I am not aware of. I move to the other side of the desk and kneel next to her chair. I mutter, ‘Are you not happy to see me?’  
Rebecca gets up and goes to the bathroom. I follow her shutting the door behind me. She washes her hands tightly. I watch her taking in her face, which is so pale and her eyes are tired. I ask apprehensively, ‘Rebecca, when is the last time you slept?’ She doesn’t look at me. I turn her towards me holding her hands and bringing her chin up to look into my eyes. Her eyes are blood shot. I firmly state, ‘Hey, I asked you a question.’ She closes her eyes. I kiss her and give her a hug. I continue unhappily, ‘Rebecca, I have been so excited to see you and now I am upset that I didn’t come earlier. When is the last time you slept?’  
Finally, she whispers looking at the floor, ‘The plane.’  
I respond, ‘Shit, Rebecca. That is ridiculous.’  
She tries to explain, ‘I told you I had to catch up on my work. I still am not caught up.’  
I clarify for her rationally, ‘You need sleep to get work done, Honey. Did you do this last time, too?’ She shakes her head no. ‘Come on. Let’s clean you up. We have a meeting in a bit.’ I take off her dress jacket, pencil skirt, and her silk top.  
Rebecca finally asks, ‘What are you doing here, Harry? Don’t you have a show in a few days?’  
I simply state, ‘Something important came up and we were able to get away.’  
She responds, ‘I hope you are not talking about… because that would be all the time.’ I laugh uncontrollably as I unstrap her bra.  
I quickly pull off my clothes grabbing out a condom and we walk into the shower while I hold her waist and she touches my chest. As the door shuts, I lean in turning on the water and kiss her gently rubbing her lower back. Rebecca rubs my shoulders and pulls me in to kiss me roughly with her tongue. I place my hands on her ass and pull her up squeezing her butt cheeks. She taps my shoulder. I lower her and hold out the condom. I respond, ‘Now, look who’s the eager beaver.’  
She states, ‘You have never seen a beaver be aggressive you better be careful.’ She smacks my ass and I smirk.  
I say quickly ‘Maybe I should’ as she rolls it on to my penis and I close my eyes. She instantly pushes my penis hard into me and I groan. I comment with my eyes closed, ‘Is that all?’  
I look down at her and she is standing back with her hands behind her back waiting. I quickly pull her into a hug and kiss her roughly. I pull up her legs and drive my penis into her as she crosses her legs around my back. I lean her into the wall and pull away from our kiss. I smile and nuzzle her neck. She pulls herself further up me so she can hug me tightly around my neck kissing it. Rebecca rubs my hair back and curls her fingers around my ears. I push into her again and we both stop kissing. I push again and she bites my earlobe as I gasp pulling her shoulder into mouth. I gently bite her as she releases my ear and gasps. I look up at her she is closing her eyes with her head extended toward the ceiling. I push hard again squeezing her ass tightly. She opens her eyes and gasps loudly with me. We cum together. I stay inside her as I wash her hair. I kiss her passionately after I rinse her hair and she hugs me tightly. I push her back into the wall and thrust into her. We release again and I slide out. I twirl her back under the water and rub the body wash into her. We stare at each other as I rub her clean. When I am done, I hold her close and we stand under the water enjoying the feeling. I want to tell her how much I missed her in the last three days but bite my tongue. I kiss her neck and whisper, ‘I really don’t want to let go but we have somewhere very important to be.’ Rebecca looks up confused and I continue, ‘We have to be downtown shortly.’  
I dry her off and then myself. I pull on my clothes quickly. I go to her mini dresser and pull out some new clothes for her. I pick out a casual yellow dress with white lingerie. I turn around and she has a towel around her head. She is wearing the robe. I mutter, ‘Have you even been home since the plane?’ and look down at the dresser realizing how empty it is. I glance back at her and she bites her lip.  
I walk back setting the clothes on the counter. I kiss her lip as she releases it. I kiss her again and lick her lips. Rebecca pulls back and smiles. I pull the tie on her robe and grab the panties. She leans on me as I hold them out for her. Her boobs bob into my head and I giggle. As we stand up, I kiss her boobs and reach for her bra. I hold it out and she slides the robe off of her. She extends her arms into the bra. I hug it onto her and latch it in the back. I adjust the straps and move my hand into cups. I pull them roughly up and into the cup. She takes a deep breath each time. I slide the dress over her head and step back to admire her. I pull her into a hug and whisper, ‘You look like a very squishy banana and I want to eat you badly.’ I hug her biting her shoulder and she giggles. Rebecca brushes her hair why I do her makeup. I put extra on to cover up the bags under her eyes. I finish as she parts her hair and I grab some of her hair product and fluff her hair into a sexy mess. She runs the brush through my hair quickly and I just pull it into a ponytail. She frowns and I lean into kiss her. I respond, ‘You want to play with my hair but that is not something I am willing to waste time on.’ She walks out of the bathroom and I grab the robe off of the floor folding it quickly as I follow her out.  
I grab my bag stashing the robe into it without her noticing. I pick up her purse from her desk walking quickly back to the door. She grabs her sunglasses off the desk and I pull her toward the door. As we walk down the hall toward the desk I pull her hand forward so that I can wrap around her arm. I see Jennifer stand up and turn to us. She is smiling widely and holding in a laugh. Jennifer says, ‘Wow, Rebecca. You need him around more often.’ I smile looking at the ground hoping for something more, that I know is very difficult for her to accept.  
Rebecca reprimands her, ‘Jennifer, we are still a place of business.’ I instantly bite my lip.  
I state, ‘Rebecca, we need to go. Thank you Jennifer and she does look lovely.’ Rebecca slaps me and I continue smiling, ‘Feisty, too.’ She glares at me and I glance at Jennifer. She is smiling shaking her head in agreement.  
As we get into the elevator, I wrap my arms around her waist kissing her neck. She asks, ‘Where are we going?’  
I shrug, ‘I was just told to get you and bring you.’  
She inquires, ‘Is this work or…’  
I state with a smile, ‘I wish it was more pleasure but… duty calls.’ I pull her chin up and look into her eyes stating, ‘It should not be all the time though.’  
Rebecca does not look at me in the eyes as she says, ‘Harry, it is easier. I know what is waiting for me at home and I.’  
She swallows hard as I finish her sentence, ‘Don’t want it.’ She nods and I continue, ‘Just like sleep right?’ Rebecca pulls her head away and I squeeze her tighter saying ‘I, at least, have another warm body, well four other bodies, to keep some things in perspective.’ She looks back and I explain, ‘I was very upset that I didn’t get to say goodbye because you mean so much to me.’  
The elevator dings and she wiggles out. I pull her back into me by her hip.  
I hail a taxi and give the driver the address. I pull out my cell and snap a quick picture hoping it is not the last one. I quickly text Louis to tell him we are on our way. I wrap my arms around her and kiss her cheek. I see that tears are falling in her eyes. She whispers, ‘Why is this so hard?’ She quickly wipes them away and smiles stating, ‘When I am with you it is so different then when we are apart. I guess this is something more than just a friendship.’ She puts her head down.  
We relax and I hold her tightly against me. When the car pulls to a stop, I check her makeup and dry some spots with my hand. I get out with my bag and pull her with me. Rebecca gazes up at the skyscraper looking confused. I take her in and the guard hands me a piece of paper. I read it; 10th floor room 1010. We walk toward the elevator and I grasp her hand tightly.  
As we enter the room Liam is rubbing his head, Niall is pacing, Louis is trying to stay busy on his phone, and Zayn has his feet up sleeping. They all, except Zayn, look at us. Niall runs over and hugs Rebecca as I release her hand. Rebecca demands, ‘What is this, Harry?’ Zayn wakes up at the sound her voice and stands up adjusting his clothes.  
Liam states gesturing to a chair across from him, ‘Please sit and let’s find out.’  
Louis grabs her hand pulling her toward the table. He squeezes her hand and says, ‘It’s nice to see you.’ He looks at me and waves his hand at his face saying he is hot or she is, either way they are both true. I smirk and sit next to her. Rebecca reaches for my hand and I accept it.  
Liam starts, ‘Rebecca, thank you for coming. Bear with me I have never done this before.’  
She asks again with concern, ‘Again, what is this? You are acting a little stiff.’  
Louis laughs uncontrollably as Liam takes a drink of water glaring at him. Louis stops and offers Rebecca some water, which she refuses. Liam continues, ‘Please, I have created a plan and it includes your… input. We are always looking for new ways to make our show better. We… I think you have a particular set of skills that could be helpful in keeping it fresh. (I laugh and he glares at me.) Harry?’  
I apologize, ‘Sorry.’ I smile widely and cover my mouth. I glance at Louis, who has his head down obviously trying to compose himself.  
Liam coughs and gets to the point, ‘We, One Direction, would like to offer you a position, as 1D’s official party planner.’  
I glance at her. She drops my hand placing it with her other and crosses her legs.  
I sit back further so she doesn’t feel that I am staring at her, which I am.  
Liam continues, ‘I have prepared an open contract that has a lot of detail. It comes down to the details. We are offering you a 10% raise from your current salary.’ She freezes and I tap her leg, which she pushes it away. ‘We are offering travel, housing, food, budget, and several other things.’  
She states, ‘What? Is this real?’ She looks at them.  
Niall pipes in, ‘Yes, we think that this addition, you, will make the tour stand out.’  
Rebecca says in an irritated voice, ‘Party planner? It’s a show. It’s different.’  
Louis nods, ‘It is. We want you to plan after parties for us to have fun, (He raises his eyebrows. She doesn’t respond.) network us and yourself around the world, and make VIP fans get the 1D experience.’  
Liam continues handing her the contract, ‘This is the offer and it is similar to your current contract except…’  
She says angrily, ‘How do you know what my contract says?’  
She glances at me leaving the contract on the table as Liam replies, ‘I made some phone calls and it wasn’t that hard. You will have loopholes if you don’t think it’s going to work.’  
Rebecca crosses her arms and I put my hand up, ‘Please give us some time.’  
They leave the room. I stand and sit on the conference table letting my legs dangle. I whisper, ‘Rebecca, I know this is a lot to take in but we only have so much time. I see that you are having some issues with the details.’  
She responds angrily, ‘Harry, this is invasion of privacy. My contract is a private legal document between my company, the lawyer, and me.’  
I react saying, ‘Rebecca, stop. Liam came up with this idea and I don’t want to sway your decision but I have to let you know. At first, I didn’t think that this would work but management accepted it and that is a big step. Not as gigantic as this hurdle. I told them in the beginning that you would never do this because of… I want you with me and have fun. You asked me at the awards how this could work. I wanted to try and I still want to try. This is a good offer and Louis told them it had to be in order for you to even consider it. We didn’t want them to waste your time. Please just listen and consider the possibility leaving me out of it. I want you but this has to be your decision.’ I kiss her and walk to the door. I open the door letting the boys in and say, ‘I am going to the bathroom and will be back.’  


**Meeting: Rebecca**  
Harry shuts the door and I take a deep breath. The boys walk in going back to where they were before Harry asked them to leave. I adjust myself to listen and state firmly, ‘If this is an interview or a job offer, sway me.’  
Louis starts laughing but I stare at Liam.  
Zayn mutters, ‘Bring her into the fold, Liam.’  
Liam explains, ‘Rebecca, Harry has been completely different after his birthday and meeting you. When he’s with you he is good and…’  
Niall adds, ‘Miserable.’  
Zayn says with a smirk, ‘Inconsolable.’  
Louis gets up and grabs a water taking a long drink of it. Liam continues, ‘His work ethic is going downhill fast. Friday night…’  
Louis stops drinking and says firmly, ‘Liam, stop. We are not talking about that. He needs you and frankly the makeup can’t hide what I see. That you need him, too. I know you are a workaholic and so is he or was. I love Harry and I have never seen him in this much pain especially over another person. This is our last chance to save the band because…’  
He bites his lip as Liam finishes, ‘He is not happy and acts uninterested in work making all of us think that he will quit and soon.’  
Niall adds, ‘Rebecca, I have had several conversations with the boys and Harry alone. The only option we have left is you. Please consider this offer because he needs you.’  
Niall walks over and kisses me on my cheek. He leaves the room. Zayn walks up and puts his hand on my shoulder, ‘I hope you join us because we would have a lot of fun.’ He follows Niall out the door.  
As the door closes, Liam walks around and leans into my ear, ‘It’s bad enough he doesn’t even have sex with Louis, anymore.’  
I drop my mouth and look at Louis, who is turned away drinking the rest of his water. The door shuts and I say, ‘Louis is it true?’  
He turns and sees they are all gone. ‘Everything we said is true. Harry is…’ Louis puts his head down.  
I get up and hold his hand. I state, ‘Liam just said that he hasn’t had sex with you.’  
He nods, ‘We have slept together but nothing extra.’  
I respond, ‘This is stupid we never talked about that and I thought after the awards that he understood that I didn’t care if you and him were together because obviously...’  
Louis explains, ‘He wants to but wants you so much that it hurts to get that close. The nightmares alone are hard enough.’  
I respond concerned, ‘Nightmares?’ He nods and walks toward the door. He turns and says, ‘Rebecca, please consider the offer. We need you and you need us for more than just Harry.’  
Harry comes in and asks, ‘So, what do you think?’  
I sit down looking at the contract and cross my legs thinking. I mutter, ‘I don’t know, Harry.’  
He asks while sitting back on the table, ‘Take us out of the equation if another band offered you a contract like this would you accept it?’  
I mumble shaking my head, ‘You and your scenarios.’ I smirk thinking of the Australia conversation.  
He responds, ‘This is different. It is more important. It is life changing. It’s not about one night it is all about the future.’ We sit in silence for a few minutes and he gets off the table, ‘Rebecca, I don’t want to waste what time we have sitting here like this. Let’s go somewhere.’  
We leave hand in hand and I have my head down as he pulls me to the elevator. The boys are waiting and following us.  
Louis says, ‘Where are you going?’  
Harry answers, ‘Out.’  
Liam mentions, ‘We leave in four hours.’  
I turn to him as the elevator closes. I whisper, ‘Four hours?’  
Harry states, ‘Yeah, we have to be back in Singapore for our show. So, tell me what you are thinking.’  
I reply, ‘The contract is good. When do I have to decide by?’  
He whispers, ‘I hope by the time I get on the plane.’  
We walk out and start walking down the street.  
I mutter, ‘If I say yes.’ He turns to me and pushes me into a nearby alley with a wide smile. I continue, ‘Don’t get your hopes up yet. I need details… answers. This stays the same?’ He nods and kisses me. ‘I can come and go as I please.’  
He states with a smirk, ‘As long as, you are cuming and going with me.’ I slap his chest.  
I say exasperated, ‘I am serious, Harry.’  
He smiles widely and responds, ‘I am, too. If we are in a relationship I would want to know where and specifics. Are you really considering it?’  
I look down and mutter, ‘No’ and he pulls away as I look up at him whispering, ‘I’ve accepted it.’  
Harry jumps into me and we kiss roughly. He picks me up and spins me saying, ‘Rebecca that makes me so happy.’  
I smile and mutter, ‘I know’ looking down. He smirks and pushes me into the wall continuing to kiss me.  
Harry asks ecstatic, ‘What do we need to do Ms. Planner? Call Louis?’  
I say, ‘No, not yet. I have so many things to do. I have to give notice, office, apartment…’  
He states firmly, ‘Stop. You don’t have to give notice our lawyers contacted them already to give them a heads up and Liam discussed the apartment, as well as, some other things. All you need to do is pack.’  
I say angrily, ‘Harry?’  
Harry states, ‘Liam is very through.’ I take a deep breath as he continues, ‘Rebecca, we are in this together. What are we going to do first?’  
I bite my lip and he kisses it. As he releases I whisper, ‘Besides each other?’  
Harry laughs, ‘Plenty of time for that later or in transit.’  
I laugh, ‘Well, I would like that now just in case. In case, it takes me a while to move out of my apartment.’  
He replies, ‘Well, let’s go start on your apartment then.’  
I say, ‘Harry?’  
He mentions, ‘We can do it on the plane.’  
I exclaim with frustration, ‘Harry? I can’t leave in four hours. There are so many things to do first.’  
Harry states confidently, ‘Rebecca, we can do it.’ He pulls me to the road and hails the cab.  
We get in and he gives the driver my address. Immediately, he pulls out his phone and calls someone. He says, ‘Hi, Jennifer. Well, I got some news and I need your help. Rebecca is not coming back to work. She just accepted another job offer. Party planner for a certain band… Can you pack up her office and send her stuff to… No mine. Thank you and can you email her boss about her accepting it and that we will be out of the apartment by tonight. Yep… I know… Thanks again and got to go.’ He turns to me and I look at him with my mouth open.  
I say irritated, ‘What are you doing?’  
He states smirking, ‘I told you we would be able to get it done.’  
I question him, ‘Sending my stuff to your place?’  
Harry answers, ‘Well in your contract states you have the apartment as long as your employment. So, where are we going to send it?’  
I rub my head and say, ‘Slow down, Harry.’  
He continues, ‘We don’t have time. Now, I remember you saying that you did not own a lot of your stuff at your apartment. How much big stuff do you have there?’  
I take a deep breath and say, ‘Nothing.’  
He articulates, ‘This is going to be easier than I thought. Can I call the boys and have them meet us there? We can order food and load it into their vehicles.’ I close my eyes and Harry pulls me in tighter. ‘Rebecca, we have to do this fast and I know you are panicking right now but once we get out of your apartment everything will feel better.’  
I look at him and reply, ‘Ok but don’t tell them I want to let them know.’ He nods.  
Harry immediately pulls out his phone and calls, ‘Hey. Liam, can you come to this address? I need you to pick me up… Are you with the others? Sure. How long do I have to wait? See you then.’  
He hangs up and I ask, ‘How long?’  
Harry answers, ‘Thirty minutes to forty?’  
I mumble, ‘Oh, good.’ and smile.  
He raises an eyebrow and asks, ‘Why?’  
I explain, ‘We will be at the apartment in fifteen minutes?’ I raise both my eyebrows.  
Harry asks, ‘Can we in the kitchen?’ He raises his eyebrows. I nod and he starts kissing me.  


**Moving: Harry**  
I feel like I am flying in the clouds. Rebecca is actually going to accept the position. As we get out at the apartment, I pull her quickly to the door. We race to the elevator. It dings and we get in immediately starting to make out. We walk quickly to her door and I pull her into the kitchen. I lift her onto the counter and spreading her legs. I reach up and pull her panties off. She lifts her butt helping me and sits up moving her hands to my pants. I gasp and pull her into a rough kiss. Rebecca pulls off my belt quickly and yanks the button on my pants as it comes undone. I pull up her dress as she reaches into my pocket and pulls out a condom. She unwraps it and pulls it on. I drive into her and I feel so good. I rub her face and we kiss passionately. We rock several times and cum together as soon as we do my phone buzzes. I wait and stare into her eyes catching my breath.  
I pull away and grab my phone. I mutter, ‘It’s Liam. They are five minutes out.’  
Rebecca slides off the counter into me and watch her staring into her eyes. She grabs her panties and pulls them up. She pulls off the condom and throws it with the wrapper away. She states, ‘Here Harry start on the bathroom. I will start in the office.’ She hands me some plastic bags as I raise my eyebrow but she ignores it. I put them under my arm and fix my pants.  
Liam messages again and I ask them to come up. I yell to her, ‘They are here.’ I close the bathroom door and meet them at the door. I try to act melancholy. Liam comes in the door and immediately asks, ‘What going on, Harry?’  
I say quietly, ‘She ask me to call you over.’ and lead them into the living room, where she is looking out the window biting her lip. I motion to them to sit on the couch. I walk to the kitchen and sit in the bar stool putting my hands together gripping them. I look around and they are staring at me. I take a deep breath and she turns around. I look up at her and she looks away quickly.  
Rebecca states, ‘So Liam… This contract is really well laid out and concise.’  
He mutters, ‘But?’ Louis snickers and I look at him, which makes him stop.  
She says dominantly, ‘Let me talk. You got your turn. (She paces.) I have thought about every word all of you have said. (She looks from me to Louis and then the others.) Starting with Harry, who is telling me to look at it without him in the picture, which is pretty hard considering. (Louis chuckles again.) Then, I have you all telling the opposite. (Louis stops laughing and I look at them questioning what she just said. They are either looking at the floor or at her.) I have weighted my options and had a long discussion. (I look down because it really wasn’t that long, surprisingly.) Hell, the options were quite limited after Harry called and quit my job for me.’ I look up and they are looking at me.  
Louis responds, ‘Did you really?’ I smirk and nod.  
Niall says with his eyes wide as he stands, ‘Does that mean you are accepting it?’  
Rebecca says sarcastically, ‘No, it doesn’t mean that. Of course, it does you fool.’  
Niall jumps up and down like he just won the lottery. Louis has his mouth open and stares at me.  
Liam steps over the coffee table and offers her his hand, ‘Welcome to the crew.’ He pulls her into a hug and smiles.  
Zayn comes over and pats her back, ‘Perrie is really going to be happy that this is going to work.’  
I rub my knees beaming from cheek to cheek watching her. Niall jumps into me and we fall to the floor.  
I say exasperated, ‘Jesus Niall, calm down.’ He rolls attached to me.  
He laughs and replies, ‘That’s not going to work with me, Harry.’ He pats my stomach and goes for Rebecca.  
I yell, ‘Don’t break her, Niall.’ I stand up and adjust my pants, realizing I forgot to put back on my belt. I see him pick her up and jump with her. Liam and Zayn join the hug.  
I look at Louis, who is still sitting and frozen, and I lose my smile. I walk over and sit by him. ‘Louis?’  
He turns and covers his face immediately. I whisper, ‘I thought you said you wanted this?’ I pull his hand away and he has a big smile on his face with tears coming down his face.  
He hollers, ‘Stop. Get out of the way idiots.’ He gets up and kisses Rebecca passionately. The boys are staring back and forth between them and me. I just sit there watching with my big ass smile. Louis finally pulls away and states, ‘Thank you, Rebecca. It feels like my birthday.’ She wipes his tears and hugs him tightly. I smile and get up. Zayn puts his arm around my shoulder.  
I say quickly, ‘This calls for a drink.’ I walk to the kitchen and grab the bottle of Jameson as well as pull glasses down. Zayn grabs them and we take it out to the living room.  
Liam comments, ‘Don’t you mean the bottle?’  
I glare at him and say, ‘Shut up.’  
Rebecca says, ‘What am I missing here?’  
I pass her a glass, ‘Besides a drink. Nothing.’  
Zayn says bumping my arm, ‘Come on, Harry. Harry had an incident with a large bottle of tequila after the Brits.’  
I smack him and she says, ‘That’s why you didn’t want to talk about the plane. Oh god and that text.’ I cover my face but raise my glass.  
Louis says, ‘What did the text say? Cause I know that you didn’t text back.’  
I look out and everybody has their glass out. I say, ‘Let’s move on and out.’ She winks at me and chugs the full glass. They laugh.  
Liam glances at his watch and mentions, ‘You had us worried for a minute there. So, what are we going to do? ETD is three hours.’  
I shrug Zayn off and mutter handing Zayn my glass, ‘Ok. Zayn go to the end of the hall and grab the two carts by the elevator and you start on the hanging clothes.’  
Liam says, ‘Harry, there is no way we can move her out before we leave.’  
Rebecca states, ‘The apartment comes furnished Liam. I though you knew that Mr. Details.’  
He replies, ‘I just knew that you got the apartment.’ Zayn walks out of the room.  
Niall eagerly states, ‘I will pack the rest of her clothes.’  
I react saying, ‘Hell no, Niall. I started on the bathroom you go finish that.’ He nods but frowns. I continue directing, ‘Liam can you pull down her suitcase in the closet and fill it with her other clothes.’  
Liam asks, ‘Shouldn’t the planner be telling us this?’  
I explain, ‘No, the last thing I need her to do is think about it.’ He smiles walking to the bathroom with Niall. I say, ‘Rebecca go ahead and finish the office.’  
She walks toward the office door and says, ‘Harry, you know were the plastic bags are if anybody needs any.’  
Louis and I are alone in the living room. He pulls me in and kisses me. He asks, ‘What can I do?’  
I smile and say quickly, ‘Me? No just joking for now. The kitchen?’ He nods. ‘There is a cooler in one of the cabinets.’  
I grab more bags and take them into the closet, where Niall is trying to help Liam. ‘Hey, what did I say? Get out of that draw.’  
He steps back and Liam continues his job.  
I look at Liam and state, ‘Here, Liam. These are for her shoes. And if he comes in here again punch or better yet kick him in the balls.’  
Liam smiles saying, ‘No problem.’  
Niall follows me out and I tell him to go help Louis in the kitchen.  
I start to pack the bedroom, which is surprisingly little. As I come out Niall is bagging her entertainment center stuff. Louis is working on the other part of the room. I check on Rebecca and she is making piles.  
I go check the kitchen and see my belt on the counter. I put it back on as I check the dishwasher. Louis comes in and whispers, ‘Ah. Harry? Are we going to need these?’ He smirks and opens the Rebecca’s special box with the condoms in it.  
I burst out laughing and answer, ‘Yes, Lou. I will and maybe…’ I shut it right away as Niall comes in.  
He asks, ‘What else can I do?’  
I respond quickly, ‘Can you check the closet in the hall and the washing machine?’  
He leaves and I lean into Louis kissing him saying, ‘Keep those close.’ Louis smirks and walks out to the living room again.  
Within an hour of starting to pack we are loaded and Liam and Zayn are waiting for another car to come to pick up while they smoke. I am driving and she is sitting on Louis and Niall’s lap in the passenger seat. We finally get home and I pull her out my side kissing her. I pull her into a hug and state, ‘Rebecca, whatever you are taking with leave it outside and the rest goes into the first bedroom on the right.’  
Niall mutters, ‘I’m glad we don’t have to pack.’  
We finish unloading when Zayn and Liam get out of the van. They start to load her bags into the back of their vehicle. I go find her in the room with all of her stuff. I pull her into a hug and look into her eyes muttering, ‘We can buy anything that you forget. All I need is you and I would be ok.’  
She says with a big smile, ‘Don’t forget, Louis.’  
I reply, ‘He’s more like an appendage.’ We laugh knowing that he is more than just an addition. ‘Good thing I grabbed your robe before we left because that would be a shame. What do you want to eat before we leave?’ I kiss her and pull her toward the door.  
She says moving me into a wall next to the door, ‘I am up for anything?’  
We kiss passionately for several minutes while I rub her back and ass.  
I hear Liam yell, ‘Harry, we need to be going.’  
I pull away and giggle. I say quickly, ‘We are coming.’ I pull her out of the door.  
When I get outside they are in the van. I get in to the van dragging her on to my lap and kiss her neck.  
Rebecca asks with a smirk, ‘Guys, what do you want to eat? I know what Harry wants but that will have to wait.’ They burst out laughing.  
I say quickly, ‘You know that’s what you want, too.’  
Niall remarks, ‘It’s going to have to be fast.’  
Zayn adds, ‘Not burgers.’  
Louis suggests, ‘How about Taco Bell?’  
They all nod. I tell the driver, ‘The nearest Taco Bell heading to the airport.’  
We roll out of the driveway and I remember her notebooks, ‘Did you bring your notebook?’ She looks confused and I continue, ‘With your writing.’  
Rebecca says, ‘Harry, my planning book is at work.’  
I state, ‘Not that one. The little one.’ I raise my eyebrow. Rebecca looks away and ignores the question. I slowly rub her leg up to her crotch. She is blushing as she pulls it off and mouths stop. I respond, ‘I can’t help it, Rebecca. But answer my question.’  
She mutters, ‘Later, Harry.’ We arrive at Taco Bell and the driver ask if we want to go through the drive thru or in.  
I look at the boys and they say in. She gets out quickly but I grab her hand and get out slow pulling her to my side. The boys go in while I walk slowly whispering, ‘Please answer my question?’  
She glares, ‘Harry?’  
I respond, ‘They are inside. What’s the problem?’  
Rebecca looks down and mumbles, ‘That’s a secret.’  
I immediately state, ‘Honey, it’s the hottest secret I have ever known. Now, did you bring it?’ She tries to pull away and I continue, ‘I am not letting you go.’  
She whispers, ‘Yes but you won’t find it.’  
I pull her chin up with my finger and look into her eyes saying, ‘Is that a challenge? I am going to buy the book and hope that we get to experience some of it. Hoping for more stories.’  
She states awkwardly, ‘Harry, please? Just don’t talk about it in front of the others.’ I squeeze her tighter into me and kiss her cheek.  
I reply, ‘I can keep secrets especially if they are this hot.’ We walk in and I wrap my arm around her shoulder. She walks a little faster.  
Rebecca hollers, ‘Liam stop. I am paying. This is on me after all that.’  
Liam pulls his card out and responds, ‘No. It’s on management, Baby. That’s part of the contract remember.’  
She says annoyed, ‘I didn’t sign it yet, Liam.’  
Liam answers smiling widely, ‘You shook my hand that is a verbal agreement.’  
I smirk at her and say, ‘Let management pay for it they deserve it.’  
Rebecca says exasperated, ‘Fine. God, you and buying things.’  
Louis leans in toward us and mutters, ‘Start getting use to that especially if it is in the contract.’  
Liam orders several boxes of tacos and burritos. I say, ‘Rebecca needs to order her own?’  
Liam says, ‘Well, get up here and do it then?’  
We move forward and she orders, ‘Large soda, chicken quesadilla with no jalapeno sauce, and tortillas and cheese, please.’  
Liam says, ‘That’s a lot. Are you sure you can eat it all?’  
She says confidently, ‘Seriously that’s nothing.’  
I state, ‘Rebecca, it’s a lot more than the yogurt you had this morning. Rather that I am guessing you had this morning.’  
She whispers, ‘So, we ate a whole cheesecake that one night.’  
I smile and kiss her cheek, ‘Point taken.’  
We get our food and hop back in the van. Zayn opens a box and starts chowing down before the others get their stuff. I grab her bag of food and she sets it on the floor in front of us. I ask, ‘Not hungry?’  
Rebecca answers, ‘I am thirsty’ as she starts to suck down her Dr. Pepper.  
I ask, ‘Do we need to buy you some of that before we leave?’  
She replies, ‘No, I am just indulging why I can.’  
I lean in and ask, ‘Can I have some?’  
She says with a smirk, ‘No, drink your own.’  
I grab a taco out and eat it slowly. We arrive at the airport and leave our garbage in the van. I keep a hand on hers while I grab my bag, her purse, and her lunch. We walk toward the plane and I pull her up the stairs behind me. I pull her to the back corner setting out her lunch as she starts to eat. I pull out my blankets.  
She asks, ‘What’s with the blankets?’  
Niall replies, ‘They turn on the air con on full blast so we will sleep.’  
She looks confused and I state, ‘Trust me. It’s going to be cold.’  
Rebecca whispers, ‘I don’t think we will be.’  
I smile and slide in next to her grabbing a chip throwing it into my mouth. I mumble, ‘I hope so.’ I wrap my arm around her shoulder and she leans into my chest while continuing to eat. She finishes every bite of her food. Before we take off, the flight attendant clears our table. I lean into her and buckle her up touching her the whole time. I ask smirking, ‘Do you need to go to the bathroom before we ascend or are you going to hold it again?’  
She laughs, ‘I will just have to enjoy it.’ I raise my eyebrows and kiss her.  
As we ascend she is still on my chest. I feel her breathing even out and know that she finally fell asleep. I smooth her hair and put her seat back. I lay her down and pull her shoes off. I put a pillow behind her head and cover her with the blanket.  
I get up and go to the bathroom. There is a knock at the door and I open it. Louis slides in and sits on the sink while I pee.  
He states with a big smile, ‘How lucky are we, Harry? And you thought she wouldn’t do it.’  
I turn to him and leave my penis out saying, ‘We are very lucky.’ He grabs my penis and starts to stroke it. I lean in and kiss him. I undo his pants and pull them down. He turns to the mirror bending and I drive it into him. I cum into him as he gasps. He licks of the leftover cum from my penis and adjusts my pants.  
As we clean up, he says, ‘Boy, she’s tired.’  
I put my head down and sit on the sink. ‘I tried to cover that up for the meeting but she hasn’t slept since the plane.’  
Louis says leaving his mouth open, ‘What?’  
I explain, ‘She has been trying to stay busy and get as much work done as possible.’  
He responds, ‘She does need you, as much as, you need her.’  
He kisses me and pulls me off the sink. I walk out with him and the boys are playing a game. I kiss him and walk back to my spot next to her adjusting my seat and blanket. I kiss her forehead wrap myself around her.  
Several hours later I wake up and I jump because she is not there. I look around hoping it was not a dream. I see her sitting with Louis and Niall playing cards.  
I take a deep breath and watch them for a few minutes. I, finally, get up and sit next to Niall across from her pulling her feet into my lap. I ask, ‘Who’s winning?’ They look and smile.  
Niall says, ‘Who do you think?’ I look at her and she looks at Louis. He smiles widely. I rub her feet as she closes her eyes and holds in her giggle.  
She states, ‘Stop, Harry.’ as I dig into that spot that makes her wiggle and she laughs hysterically.  
I stop letting them rest on my lap. She presses her feet into my penis and I swallow hard. Rebecca pulls them away and mutters, ‘I forfeit. Louis is going to win anyway he has the best cards.’  
Louis says covering his cards, ‘You are pecking.’  
She sets her cards down and states, ‘So, guess that a better reason to quit.’ Rebecca walks back to the bathroom.  
Louis states to me, ‘What are you still doing here? Go get her.’  
I get up and walk to the bathroom. I try the door and it is open. I walk in and Rebecca is washing her face. I grab her ass and stroke it pushing my erection into her. She giggles, ‘I guess you want some help with that.’  
I turn her around and pull up her dress as she pulls out a condom from my pocket. Immediately, she puts it into her mouth and rips it open. I back away and we both start laughing. I mutter, ‘I don’t need another head injury, Rebecca.’ She takes it out of her mouth and throws it at me. I catch it and throw it in the garbage next to her leg. She rips my belt off quickly and I kiss her passionately. She undoes my pants and pulls them down. Rebecca pulls me in and rubs her hands down my back to my underwear she takes her thumbs and puts it in my waist band rubbing it vigorously between her fingers. I gasp pulling away and rest my head on her shoulder. She moves her hands to the front and I bite her shoulder. Rebecca pulls her head up and takes a deep breath. She dips into my underwear pulling my penis out and rolling the condom on. She spreads her legs and I lean into her. I thrust and kiss her neck. Rebecca pulls my hair with one hand and squeezes my butt cheek with the other. We are breathing heavily and I move my face so that we are looking at each other. I pull her in hard and we continue to stare as we release. She bites her lip and I lick it. We hold each other for several minutes staring.  
There is a bang on the door and we jump. We start laughing uncontrollably. Liam yells, ‘If you are done please come out I need to go.’  
Rebecca pulls off the condom dropping it in the trash. Gently she moves my penis back into my pants and pulls up my pants roughly. I say ‘Woe’ and smile. She fastens my pants. I grab her panties as she slides off the sink into them. I kiss her chest as I smooth her dress down. She turns and washes her hands. I lean in and wash mine with hers. She turns to me and bends her knees going to the floor.  
She picks up my belt and suggests, ‘Maybe we should keep this off for now.’ As Rebecca comes up, she pulls her hands up my legs and pulls into me.  
I cough because I want her again. She unlocks the door and slides it open. She walks out and I glance at Liam. He is smirking and I cough again saying, ‘Fuck you.’ Rebecca has pulled out her bag and grabs out some yoga pants and a t-shirt. I ask her, ‘What are you doing?’  
She mutters, ‘Changing.’ She shakes out her pants and pulls them up.  
I move quickly to hold her dress down muttering, ‘Use the bathroom please.’  
Rebecca comments, ‘Harry, don’t be such a pussy.’ I swallow hard licking my lips grabbing her shirt. I hold out the shirt to cover her butt as she pulls them on the rest of the way.  
I say firmly, ‘We are waiting for the top half, Rebecca.’ and she frowns. ‘Stop, I already want to do it, again. Especially after that slide you just did in there.’ I point to the bathroom.  
She turns and bends over sticking her ass in the air grabbing her bag. I smack it and she throws her bag at me. I grab her and we tussle back and forth ending on the floor in a heap laughing uncontrollably. I look up and Zayn, Niall, and Louis are staring smiling at us. I look at her and we kiss.  
Liam comes out and asks, ‘What the hell happened out here?’  
Zayn says, ‘You missed a nice show.’  
I get up and grab her shirt pulling her to the bathroom. I unzip her dress as it falls to the floor. I kiss her again and she grabs her shirt pulling it on. I frown, ‘Hey.’  
She bends again at the knees and I think she is picking up her dress but she goes on her knees. I open my eyes wider and lean into the sink. Rebecca unzips me and pulls my penis out. I watch her as she holds it and licks it like a popsicle. I put my hand in my mouth bite it. She tickles my balls and I giggle. Rebecca sticks it in her mouth as far she can and takes her hand touching the side of my leg and grabbing it tightly. I say ‘Fuck’ and cum. She starts sucking and pulls it out. I close my eyes as she reaches the end of my penis and I open them. While looking at her she kiss it and I smile. She pulls my pants on quickly and fastens them. Rebecca washes her hands and her mouth. I pull her in a backwards hug and kiss her roughly. My hand slides down her neck to her boob to her waist and then hold tightly on her pussy.  
She slaps my hand and says, ‘Jesus Harry.’ I continue to hold her tightly releasing only when she stops struggling. I guide it back up and under her shirt grabbing her boob. She looks at me, ‘I knew you were easily excitable but damn this is really hot.’ I move my hand back down into her pants. She pulls it out and says, ‘If you want more, let’s not waste time.’  
I ask, ‘Really?’ She nods grabbing out the last condom in my pocket. She pulls my penis out and pulls on the condom. I lift her leg push in while we roughly kiss. I plunge my penis into her gently and increase my speed. We finally cum and I pull up her pants I kiss her pussy. I fix my pants as she washes her hands, again. She turns to the door and I wrap my arm around her waist. We walk back to our seat and she wipes her forehead. I kiss her hand and give her the one minute sign. I grab two waters and go back handing her one. She opens it and chugs it. I take a few sips and set it to the side. We put our seats down and I pull her into my seat. I wrap my arms around her kissing her neck as we fall asleep.  
I wake up when I hear the buzz of the seat belt signal. I open my eyes and my head is in her hair. I smile and stretch looking around. One of my hands is behind her neck while the other is wrapped around her legs. We are curled together and I don’t want to move because we are like a puzzle. I gently pull her into me and buckle ourselves together. I close my eyes and enjoying the pleasure.  
A little while later she moves a bit and I look out she is wide eyed in panic mode. I touch her face and whisper, ‘It’s ok. I buckled us together.’ She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. I release the belt and she rolls off going to the bathroom. I follow her quickly before the door shuts saying, ‘Rebecca.’ She is on the floor with her arms wrapped around her legs squeezing them tightly. I lock the door and sit next to her. I put my arm around her shoulders. She is deep breathing. I pull her gently into my chest and tears are already falling. I kiss her head and rub her shoulder. I reach for her legs and put them over my lap. After letting her cry for some time, I pull her head up. ‘Rebecca, tell me what’s going on? Talk to me.’ I wipe her tears away and continue looking at her in her eyes.  
She whispers, ‘I freaked because I was confined several times as punishment.’ She gasps and continues, ‘I was wrapped tightly around the waist to keep me still. So, tight that it was hard to breath.’ She leans into my chest and I gently rub her until she calms down.  
I ask, ‘Are you ready?’ Rebecca nods and I pull her up with me. She washes her face as I brace her from the back. I grip her hand tightly and walk out first with her behind me. She lays down facing the window and I pull her gently into a backwards hug. Rebecca falls back to sleep as I stroke her back and her hair. When the sign comes on again, I pull the blanket up and cover us to ignore it.  
We land and I pull my arms out gently letting her sleep for a few extra minutes as I get our stuff together. I grab two waters and put them in my bag. I decide to carry her out but as I guide her up she wakes. Rebecca says, ‘Hey, Harry.’ She smiles and I kiss her. She states, ‘Can you let me walk, please?’ I set her down and wrap my arm around her waist.  
We are the last to get off the plane at one in the afternoon. We are taken to our hotel in Singapore to eat lunch. The attendants take her bags to our room and we head to the hotel restaurant for a quick lunch before heading to the stadium to practice. We get a large booth and I slide in first pulling Rebecca in with me. Niall sits across from me and Zayn gets in next to him. Louis slides in next to us as Liam sits next to Zayn.  
We chat about what we are going to do tomorrow. Niall pulls out his phone and starts listing things. I pull my phone out and she watches as I search but still listens to Niall. I search for the night life and find that they have a red light district, Geylang. I squeeze her side and she looks at the phone. She look around and then nods after realizing that they are on their phones. I smile widely and see that there is a famous club known for their dancing, Zouk. I show her and she smiles widely kissing my cheek. I check their locations and where the hotel is. The best option is to go to Geylang and then Zouk both distance wise and time wise.  
Niall states, ‘Harry, they have a monastery here. Did you want to go?’  
I look at her and she shrugs as I say, ‘Only if you are going.’  
Louis comments, ‘Better not hold hands and she should definitely cover up.’  
I respond, ‘Louis? She doesn’t wear revealing clothes and if she does it’s because I buy them for her.’ and poke him.  
He puts his hands up and mutters, ‘All I am saying is that she is hot even if she is all covered up.’ She sits up and pushes him of the bench. Louis yelps, ‘Ouch, that hurt.’  
The boys and I laugh uncontrollably, as she gets out. I stop laughing and move to get out.  
She states, ‘I’ll be back. I need to go to the bathroom.’ She glares at Louis as she walks away.  
I help Louis up and mutter, ‘You should watch your mouth when you sit so close to her. You know that she is bothered by comments like that.’  
Liam exclaims, ‘Damn, she has a strong core to be able to swing him off like that.’ I smirk thinking about how strong she really is.  
Niall, Zayn, and Liam continue to talk about plans for tomorrow. Louis asks in a whisper, ‘What was that last bathroom experience about?’  
I put my head down and say, ‘I buckled us a little too snug and she panicked.’  
He asks, ‘Oh, is she ok?’  
I nod and say, ‘Better now. I will never do that again.’  
He comments, ‘Unless she is awake.’ I shake my head no.  
She comes back as we get our food. Louis gets out and grabs her hand to help her in. Rebecca slides in and he whispers into her ear still gripping her hand, ‘I am sorry, Love. I wasn’t thinking. I am a dick.’  
She states firmly, ‘Stop. What’s done is done.’  
I lean in a minute later, ‘Are you ok? I was about ready to come and find you.’  
She kisses my cheek as the waiter comes setting the last of our food down. Rebecca leans back and whispers as they make noise, ‘Sorry, I was mad. Everything is good now.’ She kisses my cheek again and I kiss her lips when she pulls away.  
We eat quickly and head to the stadium with Rebecca right away. I ask my assistant, Sarah, to show her around and explain how things work. The boys and I practice from 2:30 to 4:30 and we have sound check for an hour. Liam has his assistant order us supper making sure to check with Rebecca to see what she can eat. We all sit on the floor around the coffee table in the dressing room and eat it. We have another sound check for another hour to make sure everything is working.  
Before the stylist touches us they request that we shower off. I had my own personal request. I pull Rebecca with me and she washes me. I wash her and as she was finishes rinsing her hair I go grab condom and slip it on. I come back into the shower and she has her eyes closed rubbing her hair. I stop and watch her licking my lips. _She looks like a goddess._ As she opens her eyes, I pull one leg up and I thrust into her. We move quietly together as I kiss her and rub her neck. We release and I quickly give her a passionate kiss.  
We get out and I quickly dry off. I brush my teeth and hand her the brush when I am done. She gives me a weird look and I reply, ‘Honey, it’s a new brush I just opened it the other day.’ She finally uses it. Rebecca pulls out blue capris and a flowy gray shirt that is silk from my bag. She buttons her shirt up to the top that is just above her boobs. I ask, ‘Is that what you wearing tonight?’  
She looks at it concerned and responds, ‘What’s wrong with it?’  
I say with a smile, ‘Nothing it’s just something new to me.’  
I pull on my underwear and pants. After she is dressed, I walk with her out to my shirt rack. I pull out a light blue short sleeve button up shirt. She goes to sit on the couch sitting cross legged. Liam is done with his prep and goes to sit next to her.  


**Before Show: Liam**  
The stylist finishes my hair and makeup. I pull out an iPad from my bag and I sit next to Rebecca with it. I say, ‘Here, Rebecca. This is your new computer.’ She looks at me confused. ‘It is for you to set up parties. The account is set up to our corporate card. So, buy what you want. Also, we need to talk about where the first party is going to be. How long does it usually take to put a party together?’  
She answers, ‘Depends in LA, less than a week at the shortest but it will be different in another country.’  
I ask, ‘Best guess to set it up?’  
She rubs her head and says, ‘A week?’  
I say surprised, ‘Really, I was thinking two.’  
She immediately smiles and explains, ‘A well planned party usually is planned ahead but this is going to have to be a work in progress.’  
I turn her iPad on and point to the calendar, ‘Here is our schedule and we definitely want to have the parties for Africa but it’s up to you when you start.’  
She states quietly, ‘Manila?’  
I nod, ‘Sounds good. What other things do you need?’  
She starts to list things, ‘Planner, interpreters when needed, excluded venues…’  
I put my hands up and say, ‘Write it down and I will get it or find it for you. (I drop my hands on hers.) We are all very happy that you accepted the job and want you to feel comfortable. (I squeeze her hands.) Please let me know if you need anything.’ I get up and go to get my mic equipment on.  


**Singapore Show: Harry**  
Before I go out to the show, I kiss her and go out with a big smile on my face.  
During the twitter break, they ask us to sing some songs. One of them is _It Girl_ by Jason DeRulo. I ignore the question as I take a drink of water. Liam and Niall start to chit chat talking about the songs and sing a couple. Then, the last one is this song and they pause starting to chuckle. I glance over and they are looking at me. Niall immediately asks, ‘Harry, can you come help us with the next one?’  
I put my water down and walk over, ‘What do you need help with lads?’ They point to the screen and I read it, ‘Yeah and?’  
Liam says quickly without looking at me, ‘We need help to sing _It Girl_ , Harry.’  
I state, ‘Fine, let’s get it started.’  
Niall mutters, ‘Oh, this is going to be good.’  
Liam starts and I join in. Liam and I start dancing and push it when they get to the catchy chorus part.  


> Chorus:  
>  You could be my it girl  
>  Baby you're the shit girl  
>  Lovin' you could be a crime  
>  Crazy how we fit girl  
>  This is it girl  
>  Give me 25 to life  
>  I just wanna rock all night long  
>  And put you in the middle of my spotlight  
>  You could be my it girl  
>  You're my biggest hit girl

> Let me play it loud  
>  Let me play it loud like...  
>  Oh oh oh oh [x2]  
>  Let me play it loud  
>  Let me play it loud like...  
>  Oh oh oh oh [x2]  
>  Let me play it loud

  
Louis comes out from backstage and covers his mouth to hold in his laugh. Zayn follows after him. At the end of the song, Louis states, ‘That couldn’t be a better song for Harry to sing at this point. Zayn, Liam did you tweet that one?’ They shake their head and I roll my eyes.  
Zayn says to the crowd, ‘You all should have seen him at The Brits. He definitely has an it girl.’  
I quickly move on saying, ‘Alright, next song is Zayn is an ass, I mean…’  
Niall corrects me, ‘You mean _Girl Almighty_.’ I nod and walk down stage. I hear the boys laugh as they follow me.  
After the show is over I pull Rebecca back into the bathroom and I start to pull her clothes. She stops me, ‘Harry, my clothes don’t need to come off and I am not showering again so soon. You should though.’  
I smile, ‘I want to shower again with you.’  
She glares and crosses her arms, ‘Harry, later.’  
I frown and ask, ‘Will you at least help me take my clothes off. So, I can.’  
She laughs, ‘Gladly, Horny.’ I laugh uncontrollably into her shoulder. She smiles and starts to unbutton my shirt. I gain control and start to kiss her neck. I grope at her chest as she undoes my pants. I release as she pulls them down with my underwear. I step out of them and reach to give her a hug before I hop into the shower. She pushes away and states, ‘Harry, I don’t need you to cum on my clothes before we go out.’  
I laugh again and smack her ass before I get in. I wash quickly as I open the door I see her sitting cross legged on the sink looking at the iPad. I lick my lips as she looks up and throws me the towel that is next to her. I stare at Rebecca while I dry. She turns off the tablet and hops off the sink putting it into my bag. I run up behind her and hug her. She smiles and I kiss her cheek. She pulls out a condom from my bag and we stand up. She turns into my chest and we start kissing. I hear her open the condom and she pulls away slightly. She quickly pulls off my towel tosses it on my head. I rub it quickly and she pulls on the condom. Rebecca steps back and I roll the towel into my hair. I reach for her shorts and undo them. She grips on to my back as I slide down her capris as I kiss her passionately. She leans back into the sink and I spread her legs. I put my penis in and we move together. She moves her hands to my hair pulling off the towel and roughly pulls it. I push her hard on her lower back and we cum together.  
Louis walks in and we freeze mid-kiss glancing toward him. Rebecca laugh and pulls me in tighter. I gasp shaking my head. He smiles, ‘I was just checking to see if we were all going out to celebrate or if you were having a private party.’  
She pecks my lips and says, ‘Harry wanted to go to the red light district and a dance club that I know of.’ She glances at me and I nod. ‘They could come with?’  
I grind my teeth and state, ‘Red light district and the boys… It’s not there scene. Louis, you can but I know you don’t like that kind of crowd.’  
He licks his lips and says, ‘Private party tonight and group outing after the next show?’  
I look at Rebecca and she nods. I respond, ‘Approved. Lou… I know it doesn’t make a difference really with you but next time can you at least knock when the others are around so you set the standard that they can’t just walk in.’  
Rebecca laughs, ‘It’s not like I care. We could have locked the door but didn’t.’  
I respond, ‘I was not thinking about that when we walked in.’  
Louis comments, ‘Obviously, you could even dry your hair.’ I put my head in her chest and laugh.  
She says, ‘You guys have fun and can you text when you are coming back?’  
I look up and Louis says raising his eyebrows, ‘So, I can come over?’  
I smile and say, ‘Next time, Louis. Have fun and…’  
She and Louis say together, ‘Don’t drink too much.’ They both smirk at each other as Louis closes the door.  
I drive into her, again. We release and she kisses me gently. I pull out and adjust her panties. I bend down to grab her capris and drag my face onto her body as I pick them up. As I come up I lick her leg and she giggles. I pull them onto her and I get some new clothes as she grabs the brush. She is holding it up asking, ‘Can I actually do your hair this time, Harry?’ I smile and nod.  
We get into the car with a security guard in the front with the driver. I lean in and tell them the address of our first stop. He rolls up the window and I wrap myself around her. We stare at each other and I whisper, ‘I am glad I don’t have to miss you anymore.’  
Rebecca smiles and kisses me with her tongue. I grab her boob and pull her into me hard. We continue groping and kissing until we arrive at our first stop. I release her and smile. I unroll the window and tell him that we will be no longer than an hour at this stop. I tell him the next two stops so he can plan for them. Security opens the car door and she goes to slide out. I move back quickly and grab my bag before exiting the car. I wrap my arm around her and we walk into a restaurant called _The White Rabbit_. We walk in and security follows. I pull her toward the bar and order us a shot of Jameson and two ciders. When the bartender comes back, I whisper in her ear, ‘Can you bring me a list of the ingredients in the black forest cake? Allergies…’ She nods and comes back in a minute. I say handing it to her, ‘Rebecca?’  
She glances at me while chugging her cider obviously annoyed that I whispered in her ear. She mutters, ‘Yeah.’  
I ask, ‘Any of these ingredients bother you?’  
She takes the list and looks at it. She states, ‘Don’t think so. Why?’  
I hold up my hand to the bartender. I give her a thumbs up and the number one. She nods and disappears. I turn back to Rebecca, who has finished her cider, and respond, ‘Just wait, Honey.’  
She glares and reaches for her shot. I raise my eyebrows and take it away from her. I unbutton her top button of her shirt and put it between her boobs. She shakes her head and I dive in. This time I suck it up and decide to leave it in so I can rub her chest. As I dip into her bra, Rebecca pulls it out tightly muttering ‘Hey.’ She buttons her top back up and turns away.  
She runs her hand through her hair but doesn’t look at me. I pull her back into me and give her a backwards hug stating, ‘Rebecca.’  
She tilts her head biting her lip. I kiss it and she says, ‘We are in public, Harry. Not appropriate.’ The bartender comes back with the cake.  
I lick her neck and announce, ‘Dessert to celebrate you being with me permanently.’  
I grip her tighter and ask for two more ciders. I take a long drink of my cider and grab the fork. I feed her the first bite and she complies. We continue to enjoy it until only the cherry is left. I put it into my mouth leaning in to her and she bites the other half of it off. We finish our drinks and I pay. I pull her to the bathroom and tell the bodyguard where we are going. I, also, let him know that we will be ready to go shortly. He pulls out his phone waiting outside the bathroom.  
She leads us into the stall and I pull out the condom. I open it as she undoes my pants. I roll it on and go for her capris. They drop and I drive into her. We rock back and forth as I suck on her neck. She pulls me in harder and runs her fingers through my hair. She pulls on it and I bite her. We release and adjust our clothes back on. We walk out of the bathroom wrapped around each other and the bodyguard leads us out the back door to the car.  
The driver takes us to Geylang, the red light district. He stops at a corner and we get out. I wrap my arm around her arm pulling her in close. We start to walk down the street and I see a sex shop. We walk in and start to browse.  
As we walk through the aisle, she picks up a glow in the dark ring. She states, ‘Hum, not big enough for you but could work on Louis.’ I shake my head and squeeze her hip into me.  
Next to the cock rings display is a variety of lubricants and I start to browse them. I ask her, ‘What do you think? Do you want to try some?’  
She looks at me and replies in a whisper, ‘Not going to try any of them because I can’t read the label. Plus, we don’t need it.’ I smile and kiss her. She picks up a gun looking toy and points it at me raising her eyebrows, ‘But maybe we could try a lube shooter.’ I smile widely as Rebecca sets it down. We continue to walk through the aisles. She walks quickly out of my grasp over to the dildos display and starts playing with them. She compares them in her hands and I bite my finger getting turned on by the minute especially when she squeezes them. Then she takes two of them trying to see which one is actually bigger.  
The bigger one she takes and touches the tip. I laugh leaning into her ear, ‘Damn Rebecca, you know your way around a penis don’t you.’ I immediately feel her hand on my pants she grabs it.  
I bite her shoulder and she whispers, ‘You do too, Horny.’ She releases her grip and rubs it gently.  
I release her and move quickly to the other end of the display grabbing a double ended dildo. I turn to her raising my eyebrows asking, ‘Rebecca, I want to try this.’ She walks up slowly and grabs the other end squeezing it thumbing the tip. I open my mouth and take a deep breath.  
She whispers, ‘I’ll hold on to it.’  
I leaning in and say, ‘I want you to hold onto something else.’ She smirks and walks to a different section.  
Rebecca turns a corner and I run to catch up. As I turn the corner I don’t see her. I quickly walk through the section and find her examining some butt plugs. I smirk think of how much fun they can be. They have so many different sizes. I pick up several of them. She grabs the biggest one and leans into me whispering, ‘Is this the size you use?’  
I laugh and respond, ‘No but you could.’ She shakes her head and I continue, ‘What are we going to get?’ She picks up a couple and I see a very special one that I want to get. I grab it and turn away from her to check if I need anything else to make it work. It is a remote operated butt plug. I stash it under my arm and follow her to the next section.  
Rebecca grabs some silk hand ties and I find some nice orange lingerie for her to wear. She smirks and says, ‘Really, Harry haven’t you bought me enough lingerie?’  
I burst out laughing and reply, ‘You will never have enough or at least I won’t.’  
I pull her toward the check out and she goes to look at the window display while I pay. The cashier start to pack up the bag and I whisper to him, ‘Can you open that one for me?’ He looks at me and cuts open the package. I grab it and put it in my pocket as he folds the lingerie into the bag. I put them into my overnight bag. I walk up behind her and kiss her cheek asking, ‘You ready?’  
She nods with a big smile on her face. I open the door for her and we continue to walk down the road looking into the windows. We walk by one of the clubs and I whisper, ‘Do want to go in?’  
Rebecca states, ‘I am not going to dance in there if that’s what you think.’  
I laugh uncontrollably pulling her into me. I whisper, ‘I don’t want you to unless I am the only one watching.’ She raises her eyebrows and pulls me into the club. We pay for a room to watch two girls tie up some guy and uses several different tools on him. I ask her, ‘Do you want to get a room?’  
She laughs and respond, ‘You know they tape them right. Do you want to be the next Spears?’ I shake my head but grin widely. ‘Plus, we have plenty of tools to take back and be security free in our room.’  
I state pointing to the window, ‘Ok. Are you ready because this is no longer a turn on?’  
We come out with security following and I ask him to call the car. We continue to walk down the street away from the club. I dip my thumb into the side of her shorts wiggle it. She looks up and smiles. I kiss her forehead and the car pulls up in front of us.  
I open the door for her and she slides in. I look over to security and whisper, ‘Take the long way to the dance club, please?’ He nods and I slide in next to her.  
I look at her and she is looking out the window. I grab her far hand and pull it to my lips. I kiss it and place it on my neck. I lean into her kissing her passionately. I move my hands down her chest and dig into her capris. She moans as I thrust them into her and out. I undo her pants and slide them down her hips with her underwear. She moves her hand to my back pocket and pulls out a condom. Rebecca slides it on and I thrust into her. She squeezes my neck pulling me into her more. I pull away from our kiss and moan. I release and continue to thrust into her. I kiss her roughly with my tongue and she cums. I lay on top of her for a few minutes and whisper, ‘Do you want to try a butt plug?’  
She replies, ‘Only if you are.’  
I nod and nuzzle her neck asking, ‘Which one are you going to use?’  
She taps my shoulder and I sit up pulling off the condom. She grabs for the bag and pulls one out. I grab another one and we trade. I turn away and she slips it in. I smile widely at the pleasure and pull up my underwear. I turn back and she has her butt propped up. I switch the butt plug with the vibrating one and slide it in. I kiss her butt cheek and rub it in. She slips it away quickly. She pulls her capris back on as I adjust my pants. I roll the window down and ask, ‘How long until we get to the dancing club?’  
The driver looks in the rear view mirror and states five to ten minutes. I roll it back up. I lean into her and we make out the rest of the way there. We stop and I grab a few more condoms out of my bag. I leave it in the car and open the door to see a vibrant building with the word Zouk on it. I pull her out with me. We go in straight to the bar and she orders us double shots of Jameson. We shoot them quickly. I take her hand and lead her out to the dance floor. We dance for a while and go back to the bar. I hug her against me while we wait for the bartender. He, finally, comes over and she orders four more double Jameson’s. I look at her and she states, ‘He is busy and one is not going to be enough.’ I kiss her as the bartender sets them down. We clink the first set and chug them.  
She takes my glass and sets them on the bar. I pull her back into me giving her a backwards hug. We rock back and forth to the music and I kiss her neck. She taps me and I release her. She grabs the next shots and we drink them quickly. I pull her toward the bathroom and we have rough sex. I noticed that she felt different every thrust with the butt plug in. I don’t think I actually feel it but she wiggles a bit more than usually. I smirk wondering what she would do if I turned on the vibrate, right now. I push into her and we release. I pull up her capris as she pulls the condom off. She goes to throw it in the bin. I buckle up my pants and we walk out to the sink to wash our hands. We go get another double Jameson and then walk out to dance. We start to move quickly together and I put my hand in my pocket. I press the button and she immediately freezes clinching her legs together. I turn it off and she glares at me. I immediately burst out laughing. She pushes me hard.  
I pull myself together and look up. She is heading toward the bar. Rebecca sits down on a stool and crosses her legs. She leans in and orders some more drinks as I come up. I put my arm around her shoulder and she wiggles it off. I lean my back into the bar and look at her. ‘Rebecca?’ She still does not look at me. The shot comes and she takes it quickly. I immediately order two more double Jameson’s. I lean toward her and repeat, ‘Rebecca?’ She glares at me and grabs the shot out of the bartender’s hand. She shoots it and I shoot mine quickly. ‘Rebecca, talk to me.’ She shakes her head not looking at me. I pull her head up and she does not open her eyes as I say, ‘Seriously, Rebecca.’ I pull her back to the bathroom.  
She immediately pushes me but I grab her hands as she pulls away. She yells, ‘What the fuck, Harry?’  
I reply, ‘I’m sorry. I thought we were having fun.’  
Rebecca replies angrily, ‘You just had to do that in public.’  
I mutter, ‘I was going to do it when we were in here earlier but…’  
She continues, ‘But what that is not something you turn on anywhere in public.’  
I pull her in and whisper, ‘Come on, don’t be mad. I know you liked it.’ She looks up and shakes her head but can’t help smirking.  
She says firmly, ‘You are going to take it out, right now. There will not be another for a while.’  
I unzip and pull the button on her capris. They slide down and I stare at her in her eyes as slide my hand under her panties. I push it in as she smiles into my chest and I pull it out. I put it back into my pocket with the remote. I pull her face back up and whisper, ‘Do you want to try it on me?’  
She laughs uncontrollably, ‘Seriously, Harry, shut up.’ I kiss her passionately into the wall. She pulls out a condom and pulls away from the kiss. I look at her leaning in and she turns her head away. Rebecca states handing me the condom, ‘Not my butt.’  
I smile and kiss her. As I pull away I reply, ‘For now until we us the dildo.’  
She pushes me again and mutters, ‘Stop or I am leaving.’  
I pull her back in and we make out while I open the condom. Rebecca undoes my pants and slides them down my legs. I pull on the condom as she squeezes my butt cheeks tightly. I smile as I slide her up the wall and thrust my penis into her. She stops squeezing my butt as we thrust together. She pulls away and looks at me. She grabs my butt plug and pushes it in as I gasp. Rebecca pulls it out quickly and I release into her. I lean into her shoulder and kiss it. I turn my head to look at her and smirk. I, immediately, kiss her and start to push into her harder. I pull her hair and slide that hand down her body. I stop my hand at her ass and squeeze it as she cums. We adjust our clothes while kissing and leave the stall to wash up.  
I pull her toward the bar and order four double Jameson’s. We chug both of them and go to the dance floor dancing for another hour. We have a few more drinks and go to the bathroom one last time. We are both very tipsy at this point. As we walk out I tell security we are getting one more drink and then we will be ready. We get to the bar and I lean into the bartender’s ear to order two Buttery Nipples. The bartender nods and I pull her into kiss me. She leans in rests her head on my chest. I rub her back and kiss her head while smelling her. The bartender comes back as Rebecca pulls away. He mutters, ‘Enjoy your tasty nipples’ and glance at Rebecca’s chest.  
She laughs and slaps me. She grabs one and finally looks at me. She states, ‘Oh, Harry. You order a drink like that don’t expect them to look at the nearest set of boobs.’  
I smile and unbutton her top grabbing the shot out of her hand. I lean in and slide my hands down the back of her pants and squeeze tightly. As I finish sucking up the shot she pushes back and I wobble in the stool. She mumbles, ‘What did I tell you earlier?’  
She grabs the shot glass out of her boobs and sets it on the bar. Rebecca shoots hers and walks away from the bar. I quickly walk after her giving her a hug pulling her shirt back together. I continue to hug her around her waist rubbing her hips. She smiles and pulls my arm off. She pulls it so I am standing next to her. Our security guard quickly pulls us in a different direction saying, ‘Too many people out there we are going out the back.’  
When we get outside I see the car pull into the alley. I open the door and help her in. I get in and bang my head against the top of the car mumbling, ‘Ouch.’ She laughs and pulls me into the car. I say holding my head, ‘Stop, laughing. It’s not funny. It still hurts.’  
Rebecca pulls my hand away and looks at it. She kisses it and whispers, ‘It’s just a bump, Harry. You will be ok.’ I look out the window and put my hand back on the spot. She takes my hand away, ‘It’s going to hurt worse if you keep touching it. Are you normally a klutz? Or is it just when you are around me?’  
I smirk at her and whisper, ‘I guess I do tend to go a little weak in the knees for you.’  
I look back at her and she is looking out the window. I wrap my arm around her and pull her into my lap. As we kiss my far hand slides down from her face to her boob and I grope it gently. We go over a couple of bumps and my hand slides to her lap. I leave it there. I lean her down onto the seat continuing to kiss her. I unbutton her capris sliding them down with her panties. I take my hand push it into her and she gasps out of our kiss. I push it in gently looking into her eyes and she moans. I wiggle them inside and she giggles as she cums. I turn them and go a little further as she gasps. I pull it out and she slides off the seat pulling her capris back on while I smile licking up the leftover on my hand. I pull her into my chest and she closes her eyes.  
The car stops and she squeezes me tightly. I look down and state, ‘I think our bed is going to be more comfortable.’  
She releases her grip and I get out slowly. I turn to offer her my hand and she slips her legs out. I smile thinking about her tennis thighs wrapping around me in a few minutes. As soon as she gets out, she leans back in head first. Instantly, I grab her ass without thinking and she loses her balance. I lean down and grab her waist pulling her back out. She brings my overnight bag with her and says exasperated, ‘Jesus Harry. Getting a little handsy.’  
I respond taking my bag out of her hand, ‘Sorry, I am drunk and it just felt so natural.’ She pulls away toward the hotels back entrance. I catch up and grab her hand. I ask, ‘Another drink or go upstairs?’  
She looks back muttering, ‘You don’t need any more to drink, Harry.’  
I release her hand and grab her waist. I reply, ‘You need some more.’  
She nods and whispers pointing at me, ‘We are in public so you need to keep your hands out of my shorts and bra.’  
I squeeze her and state, ‘Ok, I will agree to that but not my tongue.’ She laughs and I continue smiling widely, ‘For your mouth, Rebecca. That would be all over the internet in no time.’  
We walk slowly to the bar in the lobby and the bar is packed. I lead her to the corner of the bar and sit in the only bar stool left. I pull her into my lap and she crosses her legs. The bartender comes over and she orders us some more Jameson. I pull her back and kiss her. She smiles and squeezes me down to the chair. I open my eyes wider and she laughs into my shoulder. I whisper, ‘Making it hard not to use my hands after that. We are going to the bathroom after the shots.’ She kisses me and I grip her hip tightly. She releases our kiss and turns to the shots. She releases one hand from my neck and grabs a shot handing it to me. She reaches back for the last one and we chug it. I leave some cash and she pulls me toward the elevator. I mutter, ‘Are we going to the room?’  
Rebecca turns and states, ‘Rudolpho, over here needs a break anyway.’ I look back at our security guard, who is red, and I burst out laughing bending over because I almost fell over.  
He smirks and shakes his head. I stand up and mutter, ‘Night, Rudolpho. See you in the morning.’ I pull her down the hall away from the lobby.  
She asks, ‘Where are you taking us?’  
I push open the door to the stairs and say, ‘Something I have wanted to do since our first date.’ She leans in and kisses me again with her tongue. Rebecca takes off up the stairs using the railing and I walk slowly watching her. I get to the stairs and start to go quickly. I miss a step but catch myself before I go completely down. We are both not as fast as the first time but I catch her as she rounds the third set of stairs dropping my bag. I pull her to the floor and she laughs. I pull her toward the wall and straddle her kissing her roughly. Rebecca wraps her arms around my neck pulling me into her. I pull her up the wall. She wraps her legs around my waist squeezing tightly. I pull away and look at her. I whisper, ‘Nobody is here. Can we?’  
She laughs and reaches into my pocket pulling out a condom. She mutters holding out the condom, ‘Quickly before someone does come.’  
I smirk taking the condom out of her hand and state, ‘The only ones cuming are going to be us.’ She shakes her head while releasing her legs and pulling down her capris. I quickly open the condom and slide it on. She closes her eyes as I lean pushing my penis into her. We passionately kiss while I drive into her. She uses her hands gripping my hips pulling me into her. She slowly moves them up my back under my shirt. I slide my hand down to her chest and grope her plump breasts. Rebecca moans and I slide my hand down to her ass and squeeze it tightly while I drive hard into her. We both moan releasing. We hear a door open and she immediately pushes me off of her. She pulls up her capris. I quickly push my penis back in to my underwear and finish buckling my pants. She smirks and walks up the steps holding onto the railing. I grab my bag and follow behind her staring at her ass. I fight back the urge to slap, grab, or bite it. I hear her breathing deeply like I am. We walk to the elevator on the next floor and take it up to our floor.  
We slowly walk hand in hand to the room. I open the door and we get into the bedroom. She drops my hand going to her suitcase and I head to the frig grabbing out some water. She pulls out her toiletry bag. I sit on the bed and hand her a water. She opens it immediately and starts to chug it. She stops before she finishes it and sets it on the side table. Rebecca opens her toiletry bag and pulls out a bottle of pills. She opens it and hands me a couple. She pops some in her mouth and chugs the rest of her water. I take mine finishing my water and grab her empty water bottle throwing them at the bin. I miss and she scoffs, ‘Harry, someone has to pick that up.’ She walks over to pick them up.  
I get up and step in front of her before she gets them. I throw them away and mumble, ‘I have never been good at basketball.’  
She slaps my ass and says, ‘You don’t have to be good at everything, Harry.’ I turn catching her hand and pull her in kissing her gently. She whispers between kisses, ‘Thank God, you are a good kisser.’  
I laugh while pulling off her shirt and respond, ‘I thank God for your tongue.’ She leans into me and uses it. I rub her back and find her bra clasp. I unsnap it quickly. She pulls off my shirt and I lean back into kiss her. She grabs my hips tightly and I moan. She slides her hands to the front of my pants and unbuckles my belt snapping it out. I pull back taking a deep breath and slide my hands into her capris. I open them and pull them down part of the way as they fall to the floor. She grabs a condom out and does the same to my pants. I step out of them pushing her toward the bed.  
Rebecca turns away and pushes me onto the bed. She crawls up me and pulls my underwear down sliding on the condom. She pushes my penis into her and I flip her quickly on her back. She laughs uncontrollably. I thrust into her while she pulls me down to her. I kiss her and pull her up with me. We release and fall back onto the bed. She pulls away and grabs her toiletry bag setting it on the side table. Rebecca pulls back the sheets and I pull off the condom dropping it on the floor. I pull back the sheets on the other side and slide in next to her. I kiss her and we fall asleep.


	2. Thursday March 5 Singapore Swing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acclimating...

**Harry**  
As I wake up, I open my eyes and see her feet, which makes me smile. I turn my head as my eyes follow her legs up to her face. Rebecca is wearing the silk robe and on the iPad that Liam gave her last night. I whisper, ‘Hey, Sexy.’  
She takes a deep breath while closing her eyes and says, ‘You scared me, Harry.’  
I say smiling, ‘Sorry was not intending to, Sexy.’ and grab her feet pulling them on to my chest.  
She says ‘Hey, stop with the nicknames and that.’ as I kiss her foot. Rebecca tries to hold in her giggle.  
I say as I kiss her other foot, ‘Nope, not going to happen. What are you doing?’  
She replies, ‘Planning for the first party in Manila.’ She pulls her feet hard and then tucks them in to sit cross legged. I frown.  
I respond moving my arm to prop my head up whiles still watching her, ‘Rebecca, can’t that wait? At least one more day.’  
Rebecca clicks the iPad off saying, ‘Harry, it is more complicated than it is in LA. I need the extra time.’  
I shake my head and comment, ‘No, you don’t. Whatever you do for the first party is going to be fine. Even if it is half assed, which it won’t be because you are a perfectionist.’  
She responds ‘Shut up, Harry.’ as she gets off the bed.  
I mutter, ‘Rebecca?’ I get up on my knees letting the sheet fall and she glances at me smirking. She sets down the iPad on the dresser across from the bed. I state, ‘Get back here. I, at least, need a good morning kiss.’  
She says in a very seductive voice with her eyebrows raised and looks down again, ‘Is that all you need, Mr. Styles?’  
I swallow hard and reply, ‘I said at least, Ms. Maze?’  
I crawl toward her end of the bed and she grabs a condom. As she pulls it out I grab her quickly pulling her into bed kissing her roughly. I feel her smirk through the kiss. I lick her lips quickly as I reposition my body on top of hers. I grab the condom out of her hand and put it on my penis. I stick it immediately in to her. Rebecca moans and I push harder. I keep thrusting her and then she pulls herself up, making her look like a monkey wrapped around me. I smile at the thought and continue to kiss her roughly. She pulls away and asks, ‘What are you smiling about?’  
I say quickly ‘Monkey’ and kiss her as she releases her grip laughing. She falls back into the bed and I start to laugh as I drive into her, again. She moans and continues to giggle. She wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me with her unexpected tongue. I thrust again and we release together. We pull away from the kiss as we gasp. I roll her on top of me keeping a hold of her. She stretches her legs out as we stop kissing. She closes her eyes and I tilt her head on to my chest. I kiss her forehead. I whisper, ‘I am so glad, you said yes. I still can’t believe you actually said yes. What helped you make the decision?’  
Rebecca responds, ‘Well, ignoring the obvious (She kisses my chest and looks at me.) obstacle. My work had changed, too. I was fine until Valentine’s day.’  
I reply, ‘Me, too. I guess I got attached to you. Work just wasn’t the fun thing anymore that it use to be especially with all the complications with Lou.’  
She states, ‘Actually now that I think about it and complications. The OD was not the greatest experience and really took a lot out of me.’  
She bites her lip and I explain, ‘I was so upset that I could not be with you, then. I know that it is a difficult thing for you and I hated Jennifer for being the one to take care of you. I really wanted to do that. Same with after Valentine’s Day. I got drunk the next night because I could feel something had changed. Especially after you tried to end things in Australia.’  
She closes her eyes and mumbles, ‘You wouldn’t let me.’  
I continue, ‘Louis told me after that on the plane to Japan that maybe I should hit pause for a while. I was so angry with the suggestion.’  
Rebecca says quickly, ‘That you didn’t have had sex with him.’  
I take a deep breath and answer, ‘Yes or talk with him for a couple of days. How did you know that?’  
She explains, ‘Louis. Well, Liam did first and then I asked Louis. He didn’t look at me and I knew that it was true.’  
I respond, ‘Ahh. Sometimes I hate all of them because they can see through me. Other times like now I can’t hate them because they brought you to me.’ I close my eyes and take a deep breath because I feel the tears forming.  
She kisses my lips and says in a different voice, ‘I was so happy to see you when you arrived at the office. I hated that you had to see me at my worst.’ I look out and she is crying.  
I state, ‘I hated that I couldn’t tell that you were being different and not sleeping. That’s why you wouldn’t let me skype you?’  
She nods and I kiss her forehead. Rebecca adds, ‘Do you realize how much the boys care for you?’  
I reply arrogantly, ‘I know they love me. How could they not? I mean just look at me.’ She giggles and I kiss her, again.  
She reveals, ‘They said they had tried to help but you would not accept or even talk about it except with Louis and Niall.’  
I add, ‘And even then it was vague because I had to go to the bathroom after being reminded of what I missed.’  
Rebecca says ‘To pleasure yourself?’ and grabs my penis.  
I gasp and say ‘No.’ I close my eyes and whisper, ‘To cry but the only time I pleasured myself, as you call it, was when you danced. That was very sexy. By the way, we will have to reenact that in person excluding the phone and my hand job on myself.’  
She smiles, ‘I would be up for that but I would like to reenact the Brit Awards or at least the after party.’  
I smirk thinking of the underwear incident. I interpret, ‘Are you saying you want to have sex with Louis?’  
She smiles and raises her eyebrows, ‘I didn’t say that but it was quite…’ She pulls my penis back into her and sits up quickly. I gasp cuming into her. I flip her to the other side of the bed onto her back and thrust her hard. She cums and I lay down on her chest.  
I look up at her and say, ‘Lou said it was kinky and erotic.’  
She smirks, ‘So, he enjoyed it.’  
I respond, ‘Not as much as I did.’ I lick her neck.  
She blurts out, ‘I could not tell. (She laughs hysterically and I smile widely.) I think Louis enjoyed the spooning afterwards.’  
I reply losing my smile, ‘He does usually but after you left he didn’t sleep.’ She bites her lip. ‘Tell me what you are thinking about right now.’  
She closes her eyes and explains, ‘He was so mad that I left but I didn’t want to end it on a bad note like the last time.’  
I mention, ‘He said you were crying. So, it didn’t end on a good note.’  
She asks, ‘Can we stop? I have had enough of this conversation.’  
I interpret, ‘I know too depressing but at least we know how we feel about each other.’ as I move my hand into her pussy and she gasps. I look up and she is biting her lip. Rebecca twist the sheets into her fingers roughly. I push hard in and she cums. I push it in one more time and she groans. I pull it out and instantly bring it to my face to lick it. She shakes her head and pushes me off of her. I frown and watch her get out of bed. I respond, ‘Hey?’  
She looks back but continues to walk to the bathroom. She unties the robe and lets it fall off her shoulders shimmying it down a little. Rebecca look over her shoulder and winks. I immediately crawl out of bed keeping my eyes on her as she drops the robe and she enters the shower. I grab the box of condoms out of my bag and walk quickly to the bathroom. As I enter the room I see her in the shower. I pull off the used condom and grab another condom. I pull the shower curtain. I lick my lips seeing her wash out the shampoo with her eyes closed. I slip on the condom dropping the wrapper outside the tub. I walk into her kissing her and she gets more shampoo rubbing it into my hair roughly. I gasp and push her into the wall. I grab my penis pushing it into her. We gasp loudly as I continue to thrust her. I lean my head into her shoulder and bite it. She pulls her head back to the shower wall and gasps. I feel her flex her legs and I slide in further. We cum immediately making me release my grip on her shoulder. I pull her back under the shower as we continue to gasp. We wash each other continuing to kiss and grope each other’s bodies.  
She turns the water off and I grab the curtain pulling it open. We step out. I grab her a towel and wrap it around her kissing her on the lips hugging her tightly. She slaps my ass and states, ‘Dry off before you make a puddle on the floor for you to trip on and get another bump on your head.’ I keep my grip on her but lean toward the towel rack pulling one out. She pulls away going to pick up her robe and she puts it on over the towel pulling the towel off from the bottom. I gasp because it is so hot. I wrap the towel around my waist and grab another towel for my hair. Rebecca takes the towel and wraps it around her head. She goes back out to the side table in the bedroom and grabs her toiletries. She sets them on the counter pulling out her toothbrush and toothpaste. She grabs my toothbrush and spreads some on it handing it to me. I open my mouth and she smirks putting it into my mouth.  
I tap her ass and say with the toothbrush in my mouth, ‘Wait.’ I walk quickly back to my room grabbing my phone. I come back and she is brushing her teeth vigorously. I put my hand back on her hip and bring up the phone she laughs into the sink. As she recovers, she smiles widely with her toothbrush in her mouth. I pull her in and smile too with my toothbrush in my mouth. I take the picture and watch her while Rebecca spits into the sink. I brush my teeth quickly and lean in after she finishes spitting. She rinses and then steps back so I can get in. As I glance behind me, she is spinning the towel off her head and dries her face. She hangs it back on the towel rack as I take my towel off drying off my hair a bit. I swing my hair back and she is standing in front of me smacking the brush in her hand. I mutter with a big smile on my face, ‘You look like you want to spank me with that.’  
Rebecca replies, ‘Yes but I want to get my turn to do your hair before you decide I can’t, Harold.’ I laugh as I kneel onto the floor looking at her. She brushes my hair as I stare at her. She grabs some product and gropes it into my hair. I close my eyes taking a deep breath as she runs her fingers gently through it. A second later she smacks me on the ass and I jump. She laughs as I pull her around me kissing her crotch. Rebecca puts her hands on her hips and says, ‘Stop.’ I look up, leaving my mouth there, putting my hands on the tie, and pull it away. I stand up as she pulls off my towel. I grab a condom and pull it on. I move the stuff on the counter and turn back to her. I slide the robe the rest of the way off and pick her up onto the counter. I look at her in her eyes sliding my penis into her while pulling her knees to my sides and she gasps. She wraps her arms around my neck and starts to kiss it. I lick her ear lobe and drive into her several times. She slaps my ass and I gasp. I start to suck on her neck and she pulls away. She kisses me with my second favorite body part, her tongue.  
I hear a loud knock at the door. We freeze and then I drive into her again. We cum together. She laughs as I grab her robe and throw it on.  
I pull off the condom and drop it in the bedroom bin as I walk to the door. As I open up the door, Niall is walking away and I mutter, ‘Good morning, Niall.’  
He turns and says holding in a laugh, ‘Hi, Harry. It looks like a great morning.’  
He smirks and I raise my eyebrows leaning into the door frame state, ‘I would invite you in but.’  
He mumbles, ‘I understand. (He smirks, again.) I was wondering about the monastery and maybe breakfast. You have probably ate but I just wanted to check.’  
I smile rubbing my mouth and say, ‘We did eat but nothing of nutritional value.’  
He says ‘Except for the heart’ and bursts out laughing.  
I shake my head thinking that people think I am not funny and Rebecca comes up behind me. She states, ‘Good morning, Niall.’ She tries to come around me and I block her to make sure she is completely dressed, which she is. She continues, ‘Jesus Harry, I am dressed.’ I kiss her forehead and move back.  
I glance at her and see that she is wearing green short shorts with tight black tank top on. She has her hair pulled up into a ponytail. She hugs him and he says, ‘You look nice in those shorts.’  
I glare at him and say, ‘Niall?’  
Niall glances at me shrugging and continues to look at her while replying, ‘Sorry but it is the truth. I was just asking Harry if you guys wanted to come to breakfast and then go to the monastery.’  
Rebecca glances at me and explains, ‘Mr. Styles needs to get dressed and then he will be ready. I can start with you and we can go pick up, Louis.’  
I look at her and ask while frowning, ‘Hey, can’t you stay with me?’  
She replies, ‘Harry, come on. You know that will take longer. Plus, I am sure Louis is not even out of bed yet and will need to be aroused.’  
I smirk ‘Jesus, Rebecca’ and laugh as Niall covers his face laughing quietly. I say firmly, ‘Don’t you dare.’  
She states playfully raising her eyebrows, ‘Is that a challenge? Come on, Niall.’ I come out to grab her but she pulls Niall quickly away with her to Louis’ room. I go back into the room running into the closet and pulling out my underwear and workout shorts. I pull them on quickly and grab a white shirt out. I unplug my phone and shove in the last of the condoms. I run back out to the room as I slide on the shirt picking up her cell, the room key, and my wallet putting it in my pocket. I realize we need to get her a different phone to cover her overseas. I pick up my sandals and run bare foot out of the room toward Louis’ room.  
I knock on the door and Niall opens it. I walk in quickly as he says, ‘That didn’t take very long.’  
I look back at him dropping my sandals and mutter, ‘She made it hard not, too.’ He starts to laugh uncontrollably.  
He mumbles, ‘I’m sure it is.’  
Rebecca is laying on the bed cross legged with her eyes closed and I gasp. I slide onto the bed next to her and she smiles. She states, ‘I knew you would be quick.’  
I glance toward the bathroom and see Louis in his underwear. I yell to Louis, ‘Don’t forget to change your underwear.’  
He responds, ‘I know Sexy Shorts next to you already told me, too.’  
She whispers, ‘They are a little stiff.’  
I smirk and respond, ‘He’s probably a little stiff.’  
She says, ‘Not as stiff as you’ as she rolls on top of me.  
Niall starts to laugh and sits on the dresser. He states loudly, ‘You two are so cute. Louis, you are missing some more cute moments.’  
He comes out quickly pulling up his underwear with his other clothes under his arm. He sets them on the bed and comments, ‘Jesus Rebecca, that is so hot.’ He smacks her on the ass and continues, ‘You in those shorts.’  
She replies ‘Stop, Louis.’ Rebecca gets off of me and I grab her hip going with her.  
As Louis pulls on his shorts still looking at us he states, ‘It’s like you are attached and Harry, you dropped some stuff on the bed.’  
Niall starts to laugh uncontrollably, ‘How many condoms do you need?’  
Rebecca smacks my ass as I lean back on the bed picking up my wallet, the cell phones, and the condoms. Louis answers, ‘He needs to be prepared.’  
I turn to Rebecca and smirk, ‘Will this fit in you shorts or do I need to hold it for you?’ I show her phone.  
She answers, ‘I don’t know these are new shorts.’ I take the phone and tuck it into shorts pushing into her hard.  
I say ‘It fits even with a hand.’ as she smirks shaking her head. ‘By the way, remind me that we need to get you connected on your phone and switched to our corporate account. We could get you a new phone that might be easier.’  
Rebecca responds irritated, ‘I don’t need a new phone, Harry. I just got this one, remember.’  
I add, ‘But it is paid for already and not by me, even though I would.’  
She rolls her eyes and states, ‘Only if it is easier and I keep my number and they transfer everything over.’  
I say, ‘Done and we need more condoms these are the last of them.’ as I put them in my pocket, again.  
Louis smacks my ass hard and I move into her further as he exclaims, ‘Jesus Harry, we just bought a whole box when we arrived here.’ He looks at Niall, who is laughing without making any sound. Louis continues, ‘It was a forty pack. Did you seriously have sex twenty-five times?’  
I hold in my laugh blushing as she says, ‘And he used them more than once a few times.’  
Louis squeals, ‘Jesus Rebecca, that is hot.’ I start to laugh uncontrollably.  
She whispers in his ear, ‘And that’s not even the extras.’  
He coughs and pulls her into a hug.  
Niall states jumping off the dresser, ‘As much as, I like this foreplay. I am quite hungry especially if I am not allowed to partake in this.’  
She laughs and walks toward the door. Louis grabs her hand and follows. I quickly come behind Louis and pull his belt loop. He glances back and winks at me. Niall follows behind us.  
We get to the hotel restaurant and we order breakfast. Niall asks, ‘So after breakfast, can we go to the monastery?’  
I look at Rebecca and she is drinking her water not paying attention. Louis says, ‘Let’s wait until later, the last thing we do before we leave. Rebecca is not dressed for it, yet.’  
She glares at him and I say, ‘I think that is a good idea and Lou please stop. I was actually thinking about going to the botanical gardens with you (I look at Rebecca.).’  
Louis asks concerned, ‘What about your allergies, Harry?’  
I say, ‘I will take an extra pill and be fine.’  
Rebecca says, ‘Harry, we really don’t have to go. You know I really don’t like flowers.’  
I explain, ‘I figured it would be like going to the park.’ I smile and she nods. ‘I, also, wanted to go through Chinatown and maybe get some lunch. But not on the go.’ I look at her and she crosses her legs as she drinks the rest of her water.  
Niall asks confused, ‘What are you talking about Harry?’  
Louis says as I pass her my water, ‘They got in a food fight before we left on the tour and Ms. Lo Mein over here dumped his lunch on him.’  
Rebecca responds offended, ‘Harry started it. He was throwing his noodles at me.’  
I said innocently, ‘Because you were laughing at me.’  
She replies smiling holding in her laugh, ‘I was laughing at your choice of utensils. A fork does not work for noodles like chopsticks do, especially if it is plastic.’  
Niall smiles and states, ‘How about you guys (Niall points at Rebecca and me.) meet us back here at three before we leave and we can head out to the monastery.’  
I nod and pull out my wallet for the bill that the waiter is bringing over. Rebecca says, ‘That better be the corporate card because you’re not paying for any more meals, Harry.’  
I turn it to her and say, ‘It has always been the corporate card unless it was cash.’  
Niall and Louis follow us into the elevator and we take it up to our rooms. Niall’s room is first and he states, ‘Have fun today and I will see you at three.’ We nod and continue toward our room.  
Louis grabs her arm pulls her into him almost as soon as Niall closes the door. He pulls her toward the room whispering into her ear. She is smirking and I follow slower behind. Rebecca opens the door and she goes to get her bag together. Louis sits on the bed and states, ‘Harold, go take your pill so that it will be working before you get to the park.’  
I reply, ‘Yes, dear.’  
Rebecca asks, ‘Louis, what did you do last night?’  
I glance back to see him grin as he says, ‘Nobody. We went out and had some drinks but definitely nothing as fun as you two. Did you really have sex that many times?’ I almost spit out my pill as I let it dissolve under my tongue. She raises her eyebrows as she puts her cell into her bag with the iPad. Louis continues, ‘Were you trying to make up for the lost time?’  
I burst out laughing and she turns to me smiling. She replies, ‘I don’t think it was that at all. Harry was very handsy last night and pretty drunk, too.’  
I sit next to Louis and respond, ‘Rebecca, I was not as drunk as I was at the Brit’s.’  
Louis mumbles, ‘You were drunk off her.’  
I laugh out, ‘I guess if that is defining it then I was comatose.’  
She turns away and bends over to grab something out of her bag. I look at Louis and he is staring at her ass rubbing his lips. He winks at me noticing I am watching him. I smile and turn to watch her get up. She turns around with her hands full of small packages and says, ‘Speaking of drinking and hangovers. Do either of you need a remedy?’ She realizes that we were staring and drops them on the floor. She crosses her arms and continues, ‘Seriously?’  
Louis responds, ‘Seriously, Sexy? Those shorts are so hot.’ I laugh falling back onto the bed. He continues, ‘Maybe you should take them off.’  
Rebecca says annoyed, ‘Stop, Louis. I hate nicknames especially ones that are so degrading.’  
He replies, ‘Love, I am not saying it in a degrading way. I am complementing you.’  
She glares, ‘That is degrading me.’  
I sit back up and mutter, ‘Rebecca, at least, it is sexy and not beautiful. That worse for you, isn’t it?’ She nods and I continue, ‘I know you don’t like nicknames but how about you let Louis call you sexy because I know he has other words that he could use that would feel more degrading.’  
She glares at me and whispers, ‘Fine. But you cannot.’  
I reply, ‘I might when I am drunk but I promise not to use that one.’  
Louis laughs out, ‘Is this seriously how you guys have conversations?’  
I glance at him and respond, ‘What’s wrong with it?’  
He states, ‘These are small things and it sounds like something bigger.’  
I respond, ‘Louis, this is big for Rebecca. It is her pet peeve like yours is carrots or vegetables in general.’  
Rebecca mutters, ‘As much as, I love learning about others pet peeves. I asked you guys a question?’  
I answer, ‘Nope, we really didn’t drink that much.’  
Louis responds, ‘I am thirsty but for something else.’  
I look at Rebecca and she raises her eyebrows. I pull her into us and start kissing her. Louis grabs her shorts and unbutton them. I pull away and state, ‘You really do want to take them off of her, don’t you?’  
He smiles and while unzipping her shorts. He asks, ‘What do you think is under them, Harry?’  
I reply, ‘I don’t know but I might be able to tell if I take her shirt off.’ I pull it off revealing a green bra with some black lace over the edge of the cups.  
I lick my lips as she mutters, ‘Are we going to have sex or continue show and tell?’  
Louis and I burst out laughing while I grab two condoms out of my pocket. I whisper, ‘Louis, I think she needs to be in the middle.’ He nods and grabs for a condom.  
She immediately grabs both of them and says, ‘Maybe just you two.’ while she goes to get off of me. Louis pulls her back on top of me and flips behind her.  
Louis hugs her around the waist and states, ‘Rebecca, come on. You need to relax a bit.’ He kisses her neck and she starts to laugh. ‘Let’s finally get these sexy shorts off and have some fun.’  
He pushes her down on to me and gets off the bed pulling the shorts by the crotch. She smiles and says, ‘Jesus Louis, did you have to pull them off like that?’  
He mutters, ‘The fastest way that I know of. Harold, they are bikini style.’  
I look at her and say, ‘I really don’t care.’  
She opens a condom and pulls my shorts down sliding it on. Louis pulls off his clothes and climbs back on top of me behind Rebecca while she opens the other condom and slides it on his penis. Louis immediately pushes his penis into her ass as I enter her. She gasps as he starts to rock taking her with him. I gasp as I reach for her hands and she smiles but shakes her head. I smirk and sit up. She and Louis gasp. She pulls off my shirt and I kiss her passionately. Louis unstraps her bra and kisses her shoulder as he hugs into her to pull off her bra between Rebecca and me. He moves his hands to her boobs and squeezes tightly. She gasps out of our kiss and I lean into her kissing Louis. I see her hand move back to his ass. She pinches it and he freezes in the middle of us kissing. I pull away and start laughing. I mutter, ‘What Louis you can’t handle a pinch after how firmly you are groping her?’ She laughs into my shoulder and I feel her pinch me, which makes me cum immediately.  
I mumble, ‘Jesus Rebecca, that hurt?’ I thrust up quickly taking us of the bed and she cums.  
Louis starts laughing, ‘It does hurt doesn’t it but it feels just as good as that take off, Hazza.’ He gets off of the bed taking off the condom walking to the bathroom with his clothes.  
As he shuts the door, I roll her over and kiss her passionately. She slaps my ass and I push into her hard. We both cum again and I pull her up with me. She pulls away while taking the used condom with her. I pull up my underwear and shorts. I watch her throw out the condom while adjusting her underwear. She walks back to the bed. I grab her bra and hold it out for her. She leans in and I hug it onto her. I kiss her and pull away to adjust her boobs into the cups gently. I kiss them pulling her back into bed to cuddle with her.  
Louis comes back out and jumps into the bed behind me. He hugs me and we lay in bed for a while until Rebecca gets up. I ask, ‘What are you cold?’  
She smiles, ‘Next to you, two. No but I am not going to lay in bed all day. You guys stay though I am going to make a few phone calls for the party.’  
I pull out my phone and say, ‘Use mine until we switch you over.’  
She nods taking it and takes a picture of us. She picks up her clothes and walks into the bathroom shutting the door. I roll over and hug Louis. We smile and fall asleep.  
I wake up to Louis is laying on my chest. I glance at the clock and it’s almost 10:30. I gently roll him off me and go to the bathroom. I softly knock walking in and Rebecca is sitting on the edge of the tub rubbing her head. She puts up her finger and then to her mouth. I sit on the floor next to her and wait. She states in a professional voice, ‘Yes, that will work. Can you email that to me? I will reply back with some other requests. Yes, thank you. I will get back to you tomorrow either via email or a phone call. Thanks again. Paalam.’ She ends the call as she hands me the phone and I put it into my pocket.  
I respond, ‘Paalam?’  
She rolls her eyes and states, ‘Bye in Tagalog.’ I look at her confused and she continues, ‘It’s the language they speak in Manila.’  
I nod and ask, ‘Have you been on the phone this whole time?’ She nods and goes to the sink to wash her hands and face. I sit on the sink and ask, ‘Are you ready to go to the garden and then to Chinatown?’  
Rebecca dries her face and then places it back on the sink folded. She states, ‘Alright but I will have to check my email in about two hours to fill in some gray areas.’  
I nod, ‘Do you want to wake Louis or should I?’ She shrugs as we walk out of the bathroom.  
Louis is still laying on the bed but on the phone. He says, ‘Payno, I will met you downstairs in five.’ He ends the call and asks, ‘What were you two doing in there?’  
She smiles and grabs her bag pulling it over her shoulder. She walks back in the bathroom as I answer, ‘Waiting. She was on the phone this whole time.’ He shakes his head as I look back to see her coming back out with her iPad that she places in her bag. I ask looking back at him, ‘Louis, where are you going with Liam?’  
He replies, ‘Probably drinking but I don’t know. He just called and said they were heading out. They wanted to check with me first. You have fun today. Rebecca, please enjoy the day and not work too much. Enjoy the day off for once especially because tomorrow is going to be busy. You will have to get use to our schedule but enjoy when we have a free day.’  
She nods, ‘A little work to make sure that the spot is not a dump is worth it though Louis. I know you can still drink anywhere.’  
I smirk and grab my bag. I kiss him and he walks out of the room. I ask, ‘Are we forgetting anything before we leave?’  
Rebecca starts to walk toward the door and whispers, ‘Can you wait until we get to the park?’  
I grab her hand and pull her back into me. I kiss her and respond, ‘Waiting is difficult but, as long as, we make time at the gardens I will be fine.’ I kiss her, again.  
She nods and walks towards the door. I turn the lights off in the room and grab her hand as we walk toward the elevator. Instead of taking the elevator I pull her toward the stairs and she smirks shaking her head. We walk down the stairs quickly as we get to the lobby I see Rudolpho waiting. I go to him and say, ‘Good morning, Rudolpho. Are you going to be babysitting us today?’ He smirks and nods. I continue, ‘Did Louis give you a heads up?’ He nods. ‘We are going to be going to the gardens and then lunch in Chinatown. We will need to stop at the store (I glance at Rebecca, who is smiling.) and a cell phone shop to get her on our plan. We need to be back before three.’  
Rudolpho replies, ‘Sounds good. Why don’t you sit down and I will call the car get those locations ready.’  
We go sit in a corner off to the side and Rebecca leans into me. She closes her eyes and I wrap my arm around her rubbing her arm.  
Rudolpho comes over and says, ‘The car is ready.’ I nod and we get up following him to the car waiting. We get in and he shuts the door.  
We arrive at the garden and walk around slowly. We sit down for a little bit and watch the other people take in the flowers. She looks at me and I kiss her cheek. She leans in and kisses me with her tongue. I pull back and open my eyes widely. I ask, ‘Are you ready to go?’  
She smiles and whispers, ‘You can’t handle a kiss without make assumptions.’ She raises her eyebrows looks away.  
I pull her in and whisper into her ear, ‘Not when you use your tongue like that.’  
Rebecca turns back and smirks. She leans back in and does it, again. She pulls away and stands up adjusting her bag. I get up pulling my bag with me. I glance at Rudolpho and mouth ten minutes for the car. He nods as I turn back to her and wrap my arm around her waist. We walk slowly toward the bathroom. I pull her into the stall and we make out while I undo her shorts. I pull them down and push her into the wall. She slides down my shorts and taking out the condom. She opens it gliding on the condom. I slide in and push hard into her. We gasp through our kissing. I slide my hand up her shirt and grab her boob. She gasps while putting her hands into my hair pulling hard. We cum together and continue to kiss as I pull out my penis taking off the condom. She slides her hands down my chest to my penis and puts it back into my shorts. Rebecca adjusts them while we continue to kiss passionately. I grab her ass and pull her back into me. She smirks but pulls away from the kiss saying, ‘Eager much?’ I release her and throw the condom out as she pulls up her shorts. We walk out of the stall and wash our hands. We leave the bathroom hand in hand and Rudolpho guides us out of the gardens to the car.  
We get out at a cell phone store. She asks them for the bathroom. One of the attendants points in the direction that they are. I grab for her bag and she says, ‘My phone is in here.’ I nod.  
As soon as she is out of the room, I explain the situation to the manager. I give him our plan information and ask him to tell her that it is easier to switch everything over to a new phone. He asks what kind of phone she looking for. I explain that it is for work and needs internet at all times. He nods and asks if she would want a smart phone or a blackberry. I immediately say smart phone. He asks Apple or Android or Windows. I decide that Apple is the best because her having the iPad. She comes back and he asks her questions while I browse the accessories. I grab several different chargers to charge her phone and get her a case. I bring them to the desk as she looks at me. I respond, ‘Rebecca, it’s not like we are going to be going by Walmart anytime soon.’ She turns back to the attendant and he hands me the paperwork. I fill in the information and sign. He rings us up and I hand him the corporate card. I whisper, ‘I will have Sarah get you one of these.’  
He hands her the bag and I take it away from her. He asks, ‘Are you going to take the phone or is she?’  
I laugh and reply, ‘It’s her phone.’ He hands her the phone and she puts it into her pocket. I lick my lips as I watch her slide it in. We get back in the car and I say, ‘Now is probably the best time to do your email stuff on your phone. How long do you need?’  
Rebecca says, ‘Twenty minutes.’  
I unroll the window why she sets up her email on the phone. I lean up telling Rudolpho and the driver what is going on. I ask them to take me to the nearest drug store and then we will head to Chinatown. I lean back and check my email and social media.  
We pull up in front of the store and Rudolpho goes in with me. I go to the aisle with the condoms and start to look for my size. I pull three boxes off and grab a tube of lube that is actually in English. I turn toward Rudolpho and he smirks as I walk passed him. I pay for the items and throw them into my bag. As we walk out, Rudolpho mumbles ‘Three boxes are you trying to set a record or something.’  
I burst out laughing and whisper, ‘I just don’t want to have to come to the store every day to buy condoms.’  
He smiles, ‘How long are these going to last you? From the outside it looks like three boxes in two days.’  
I shake my head and remark, ‘If only I would hope for three boxes in one day.’  
He opens the door for me and burst out laughing. I hop in and catch his eye raising my eyebrows. I turn to Rebecca and she is looking out the other window in the middle of a conversation. She is holding her phone with her right hand and the iPad with the left. Every once and a while she adds some things to a list she is making. Finally, we get to Chinatown and she finishes up. I ask, ‘Is that it? Or do you need more time?’  
She smiles and whispers, ‘I always need more time but I am hungry.’  
I smile grabbing her hand and kissing her. I pull her toward the door and out. I wrap my arm around her as we walk into the restaurant. We are seated in a booth and I sit next to Rebecca putting our bags on the other side. She orders us drinks and I ask for them to bring out small portions of the house specials but nothing spicy. We start with soup and share it. Then, the Chinese dumplings come out. They bring out small bowls of white and fried rice with sides of chicken, shrimp, fish, and beef. Another waiter trails behind and sets the noodles down. I look at Rebecca and she smiles. She asks our waiter, ‘Do you have any plastic forks?’  
He looks at her confused. I reply, ‘I am sorry. We do not need any extra utensils.’  
She bursts out laughing. I smile at her and start to fill her plate with some rice. She grabs the chicken and puts some on both of our plates. I pick up the noodles and hand them to her. I whisper, ‘Although I wouldn’t mind eating them off of you could we wait until later to do that?’  
Rebecca smiles putting noodles on both of our plates and I serve the beef. She stops serving and starts to eat what’s on her plate. We eat and drink in silence. I ask her if she wants any fish and she shakes her head no but grabs the shrimp and puts a big scoop on her plate. I get some fish and then pull the shrimp out of her hands scooping them onto my plate.  
We finish eating and I ask for the bill. I pay and I grab our bags as we head toward the bathroom. I glance back at Rudolpho and he shakes his head. He waits outside while we go into the bathroom.  
As we walk to the stall, she slips her hand into my pocket. She pulls out the condom and I lock the door turning toward her. I walk slowly into her staring at her into her eyes. I kiss her gently holding her chin in my hand. I slide it down her down chest slowing on her boob. Rebecca closes her eyes and I lean into her kissing her, again. I continue to slide my hand down to her shorts. I rip them open quickly and she grabs my hips. I moan as she slides my shorts and underwear down to the middle of my thighs. She quickly opens the condom and slides it on. She grabs my penis and I bite my lip. She pulls me into her and I passionately kiss her until we release. I toss the used condom into the bin next to her. We continue to kiss while fixing our shorts. I pull away bringing her with me and tap her on the ass. She stops kissing me and I frown. She rolls her eyes and unlocks the door.  
We leave the restaurant hand in hand walking down the street with Rudolpho trailing behind. We look into a few of the shops and walk by some street vendors. We find a vendor with small knickknacks. I drop her hand to check out a cute figurine. She moves down to the other end of the booth and I quickly walk to catch up to her. I wrap my arm around her waist tucking my finger into her belt loop. She glances at me and I smile leaning in kissing her on her neck. I whisper, ‘A few more and then head back?’ She nods.  
I turn and inform Rudolpho of the plan. He nods and pulls out his phone as we move to the next booth. He taps me on the shoulder five minutes later. I follow him and bring her with me. She slides in first and I follow setting our bags on the floor. I lean into her kiss her roughly. I pull her onto my lap and she straddles me. I squeezes her butt cheeks tightly and she laughs. I release my grip and pull out a condom from my pocket. She slides off of me as I open the condom and slide down my shorts. I push the condom onto my erect penis as she pulls off her shorts. She slides back onto my lap pushing me into her. She thrust into me while I suck on her neck. She pulls my hair and I move her kisses from my chest to kissing me roughly. As she swirls her tongue into my mouth and I slide my hands down her back grasping her ass tightly. I sit up abruptly and we cum together. We relax still kissing but slower and gentler. We come to a stop at the hotel and I pull off the condom quickly chucking it into the bin. She rolls off into the seat and slides her short shorts back on. I pull up my shorts and grab our bags waiting for her to finish zipping up her shorts. I grab her hand and we slide out quickly go up the elevator to our room.  
We slide off our shoes as we get to the room. I set our bags down next to our suitcases. I grab out the condoms that I bought and throw two into my suitcase. Rebecca is pulling a water out of the frig and starts laughing. She mutters, ‘Why don’t you just buy in bulk, Harold?’  
I glance at her as I pull out the satin ties that we bought last night. She smirks and comes over to me drinking her water. She pulls them gently out of my hand walking slowly to the bed. I watch biting my lip. She sets her water on the side table and crawls onto the bed. I lick my lip and pull off my shirt walking toward her. Rebecca taps the bed next to her and I pull out a condom. I quickly slide off my shorts leaving them on the floor and jump in next to her. She rolls on top of me and takes my hands tying them together. She attaches my hands to the bed post. She smirks and says, ‘I should use these more often when you get too handsy like last night.’  
I smile as she pulls off her shirt and I lean up to kiss her but she pushes me back down. Rebecca rolls off and pulls off her shorts as I lick my lips. She throws them on to the floor and leans up to my hands pulling out the condom in my hand. She gets off the bed and I try to get up but can’t. She laughs and raises her eyebrows, ‘Problem, Harry?’ She sits on the dresser and smiles.  
I blurt out, ‘Yes. Get back here.’  
She smirks and says, ‘Why can I watch from here?’  
I frown, ‘Come on. We have to be downstairs shortly.’ She jumps off and I smile how her boobs jiggle. Rebecca opens the condom while walking slowly back to the bed. She slides the condom on and puts it in her. She leans down and I lean in to kiss her. She stops just shy of my lips and smiles. I gasp and she pushes me back down. She leans back and rocks roughly on top of me. I gasp loudly trying to keep my eyes open to watch her. She leans all the way back and I cum watching her exhale her release. Rebecca relaxes and flips off of me. She starts to pull her stuff together for going to the monastery. I say while pulling at the tie, ‘Umm, Rebecca?’  
She turns and smiles as she comes back to the bed leaning over me. She kisses me as she releases the tie. I pull her in and kiss her gently. Rebecca pulls away and takes her clothes to the bathroom. I quickly grab some pants, underwear, and a black t-shirt walking toward the bathroom. I run back picking up my shorts with all my stuff in them. I set them next to her clothes and pull of the used condom. She is in the shower as I step in she is rinsing off the shampoo. She hands me the shampoo and I start to rub it into my hair. She quickly puts in conditioner and washes it out. Rebecca grabs the body wash and spins around me pushing me under the shower head. I smirk at the move and wash out my shampoo. I grab the conditioner and rub it in while watching her rub the body wash into her shoulders and arms. I rinse quickly and grab the body wash squirting some into my hand. I lean into her and start rubbing her boobs gently. She starts rubbing my shoulders and chest. I rub her back and then come back to the front rubbing her stomach. Rebecca turns me into the shower and rubs some into my back. She starts on my legs and I glance at her while rubbing my chest. I watch her bend her knees to rub my ass gently. I turn back to finish rinsing off and she grips them tightly. I jump and turn back into her. She is still bent down and looks up at me. I raise my eyebrows and say, ‘Only if we have time for you, too.’  
She smirks and kneels. Rebecca puts my penis in her mouth and sucks gently. I feel her take a finger and glide it up my leg. I twitch because it feels so good. Then, she grasps my thigh and I flitch because I am about to release. She pulls me in with her teeth and I gasp cuming at the same time. She swallows and I hold out my hand out for her to help her up. Rebecca states, ‘Rinse off, Harry.’ I quickly do so and turn to her bent over rubbing body wash into her legs. I gently rub her butt cheeks and she stands up. She switches me to rinse off her legs. I slide my hand around to her belly and down. She pulls away and turns the water off.  
She gets out and gets her towel that she used earlier wrapping herself up. I do the same and quickly pull on my underwear and pants. She goes to the sink to brush her teeth and starts brushing her hair. Rebecca quickly puts it up and rubs on deodorant. She throws it to me and I glide it on. I put it away as I pull off the towel on my head throwing it on the floor. I pull her to the sink and pull the towel off of her. I set her on the sink and kiss her passionately. I roughly open her legs and kneel in front of her. I lick her gently and swirl it in a little. I kiss her up her stomach to her lips and stand up. I slide my hand up her thigh drive it into her. She gasps out of our kiss and I push in hard gripping her shoulder with my other hand. She clinches as she cums and I pull it gently out. I stop kissing her and pull away as she cleans herself off. I enjoy the leftover cum on my hand and then wash it off. I brush my teeth quickly and put my hair in a ponytail. I watch her as I spit and see that she has pulled out a long sleeve blue shirt and knee length black skirt. I respond turning to pick up my t-shirt, ‘You are going to be too hot in that. I mean warm, not Louis version.’  
She smiles and states, ‘Well, I don’t want to be too hot.’  
I suggest, ‘You can wear my shirt and I’ll wear yours maybe the one from earlier.’  
Rebecca glares, ‘Stop, Harry. Not going to happen.’  
I ask, ‘What’s wrong?’ She walks out of the bathroom to her bag and puts it on. ‘Seriously, what’s wrong?’  
She rolls her eyes and mutters, ‘Don’t suggest things like that when obviously you are smaller than me.’  
I lean in and kiss her. ‘My clothes would fit you and they would look good on you except the excess in the crotch area.’  
She laughs, ‘Jesus. Harry, put your shirt on and let’s go.’ I run back into the bathroom to grab my stuff out of my shorts. On my way back to the door, I grab my bag and pull her toward the door. As we get out the door, she drops my hand and starts to run clutching her bag not to break the iPad in her bag. I run after her and catch her. I cradle her in my arms and continue to run to the elevator. I press the button and she taps me saying, ‘Set me down.’  
I grip tighter and reply, ‘Only if you are not going to run off again.’  
She pulls me into a kiss as the elevator opens and I step in with her still in my arms. I gently release Rebecca’s legs and wrap my arms around her waist. As the elevator dings she pulls away and wiggles out of my grip. I grip her waist as we walk out and see the boys mingling in the lobby. We meet them at front entrance.  
Louis ask, ‘Did you have fun, Rebecca?’ She nods.  
I reply, ‘Why are you asking just her?’  
Liam responds, ‘Because we know you did.’  
Niall says, ‘Did you shower, again?’  
Louis mumbles, ‘Another food fight.’  
She pushes Louis and states, ‘No, we didn’t and yes, we showered again. It’s more humid here than in Cali.’  
Liam laughs, ‘Especially if you are more active.’  
I respond but can’t help smirking, ‘Liam, seriously.’  
Zayn states, ‘Rebecca, you sure took Louis words to heart. If you are wearing long sleeves you might have to shower again before we leave.’  
I smile and respond, ‘I said something similar.’  
She states, ‘Don’t want to get monks as happy as Harry.’  
I burst out laughing and the boys do, too. Louis grabs Rebecca’s hand and leads her to the car. I grab her other hand and she pulls me with them.  
We get back to the hotel at five and Liam says, ‘Let’s pack and meet up in an hour with our luggage and then while we have them load while we eat dinner.’  
They walk to the elevator and I pull Rebecca toward the stairs. Niall asks, ‘Where are you, two, going?’ Liam and Louis glance in our direction.  
I smile and keep going. We run up the stairs holding hands and get to our floor as the boys are just getting off the elevator. Rebecca releases my hand and rubs it on her skirt. She takes off down the hallway and we all book it after her and fall into a heap. I am the last in the heap and dive on. We are all laughing trying to catch our breath and Niall says, ‘I guess we are all going to have to shower after that.’  
Zayn rolls out and gets up. He holds his hand out to Liam and pulls him up. I slide off Niall and help him up. He springs up and turns. We look back at the floor Louis is face up with his head on her shoulder and she has her hand on her forehead still trying to catch her breath. She glances in our direction and immediately rolls toward Louis getting to her knees pulling him with her. He hugs her and she pats his back quickly pulling away. I grab her hand and we continue to walk to the room.  
I open the door and pull her into me kissing her passionately. Rebecca pulls off my shirt and pulls me toward the bed. I grab her shirt and pull it off. She undoes my belt pulling it off and leaving it on the floor. We slide off our shoes and I pull down her skirt as she continues to pull me toward the bed. She undoes my pants and I push her onto the bed. I pull off my pants and underwear. I grab a condom out and jump onto the bed. She shakes her head and pulls the condom out of my hand. I lean down and kiss her while she opens it. She pushes it onto my penis. I roll her on top of me and she adjusts putting my penis inside her. I pull her slowly back down to me and cradle her head in my hands to kiss her lips. We shuffle slowly together while she kisses my chest. I run my fingers through her hair down her back to her bra. I unsnap it and slide it down her arms. Rebecca pulls away and I take her bra the rest of the way off throwing it to the floor. I sit up slowly and kiss her boobs while she rubs my head with both hands. I lick her nipples and she gasps. She pulls my face out and into a rough kiss. We fall back to the bed and we cum. She rolls off to the side and continues to breathe heavily. I smile while looking at her face.  
She gets up slowly and adjusts her panties. I watch her walk into the bathroom and grab the robes. Rebecca pulls hers on and throws me the other from the hotel. She starts to pack while I pull on my robe. I pull off the condom and chuck it into the bin next to the bed. I grab our chargers and things by the side table. I put them into my overnight bag. I grab a bag to put our dirty clothes in and pick them up from earlier. She starts the bath water while I pull out pants and black and white speckled button up shirt. She puts in some scented oil and turns off the water walking back to her bag to get her clothes. I get in the tub quickly and look back waiting for her to come in.  
She is holding a dress in front of her and I notice she doesn’t have her robe on any more. I lick my lips and rub my chin admiring the view. Rebecca throws me the condom as she puts her clothes next to mine. I continue to watch while opening the condom. I slide it on and lean back while she walks over to the tub slowly. She picks up her leg and steps in next to my far hip. She bends her knee and slides the other foot in on the other side. Rebecca leans down and kisses me gently. I pull her down so she lays on my chest. I slip my hand down and put my penis in her. She squashes into it rocking on top of me. She increases her speed and sits up. I rub her hips as she rocks harder and harder. Rebecca rubs my chest roughly and I moan. I slide my hands back to her ass and pull her in roughly and we release. I slide down into the water and she dunks my head under. I come up and gasp. She laughs grabbing the shampoo and rubs it into my hair groping my scalp. She pushes my head down to the water while rinsing it out. She grabs the conditioner and does the same. She grabs the body wash squirting it into her hand. I close my eyes as she rubs my body with it.  
When she finishes I roll her to the bottom and kiss her as I pull away. I start with the body wash and thrust into her while I grope at her body. She smirks and shakes her head. I rub her shoulders and guide my hands slowly down her chest as she groins. I continue to her crotch and thrust roughly into her as we cum. I grab the shampoo and rub it into her head gently. I lean in wrapping my hand around the back of her neck and kiss her as I rinse it out. She gasps as I grab for the conditioner. I squirt it into my hand and rub it into her head as we continue to kiss. I hear the drain and I pull away saying, ‘I didn’t rinse it yet.’  
She smirks raising her eyebrows and replies out of breath, ‘I am wrinkling, Harry.’ I quickly rinse it out and lean back in kissing her. She pushes me away and says, ‘Jesus Harry. I thought I was hot in that shirt.’  
I chuckle as she stands up and pulls me into her. I peck her lips and grab two towels passing her one. We dry off quickly. She pulls on a strapless red bra and then matching lacey panties. She slides on a light pink knee length dress with some cleavage exposed. I smile widely watching her while I pull my pants on. She quickly brushes her hair and teeth while I pull out our shower stuff to dry it off. As I rub them, she comes over and hands me my toothbrush. I bring them over to the sink in the towel and pull off the condom throwing it into the bin. She hands me a plastic bag to put the shower stuff into. I quickly put them in while glancing at her quickly rubbing cream into her face. I take the bag to my suitcase and set it in. I go back to the sink to rinse and spit while she does her hair quickly. Rebecca reaches back for the brush and starts on my hair. I grab some of the face cream she used and rub it on my face while she styles my hair. I wash my hands and grab the rest of our stuff packing it into one of the toiletry bags. She grabs hers and takes it to her bag. I follow behind her with mine. I zip my suitcase up and stand it up. I go back to the bathroom and check it. As I finish I come back out to the bedroom and she is looking in the dresser. I ask, ‘Have you checked the side tables yet?’  
She replies, ‘Not the one next to you.’ I quickly check it and find nothing. I pull on my bags and her duffel bag. I slide my wheeled suitcase to the floor and pull it toward the door. She scoffs, ‘Harry, stop trying to get everything.’ She slides her bag over her shoulder and takes my overnight bag. She grabs her wheeled bag and we walk out of the room toward the elevator.  
We get downstairs and Niall is waiting in the lobby on his phone. He glances up and puts it away quickly. He comes over and grabs her wheeled bag saying, ‘I thought you, two, would be the last ones to come down.’  
Rebecca smirks back at me and whispers, ‘I did, too.’ I laugh uncontrollably and Niall smiles.  
We take the bags over to the attendant and I grab my overnight bag from her. I ask Niall, ‘Drinks? While we wait for them.’  
He nods and she leads us to the bar. She orders us wine and a beer for Niall. We sip them while we wait. My phone vibrates and it’s Louis. I answer it and he says, ‘Where are you?’  
I reply, ‘We are in the bar with Niall.’  
He says, ‘We are on our way.’ I click my phone off and put it back in my pocket. Rebecca orders three more beers and refills for us.  
As the bartender brings their drinks, they join us a minute later. Louis leans in next to Rebecca and grabs his beer. He cheers and grabs her hand as he takes a drink taking in her outfit. She squeezes it and turns out of her stool. I touch her shoulder and she says, ‘I’ll be back in a few minutes.’ I watch her walk away.  
Louis laughs, ‘Harold?’ I glance at him as he takes a drink of his beer raising his eyebrows asking, ‘How long have you guys been here?’ He glances at Niall.  
Niall says, ‘I’ve been down since about 5:30 and they got down at around 5:45.’  
Liam replies, ‘Really, Harry. I thought you might be late taking some extra minutes.’  
Niall comments, ‘That’s what I said.’  
I shake my head and mumble, ‘We thought we were running late. The bath took extra long.’  
Louis states while I take a sip of my wine, ‘Oh, the bath.’ The boys laugh loudly as Rebecca walks back.  
She stops and runs her fingers through her hair. I stare as she says, ‘What so funny?’  
Zayn answers with a wide grin, ‘Nothing just Harry’s impatience.’  
She shakes her head and says, ‘The table is ready.’ I grab her glass and follow her watching her the whole way.  
Louis slides in first and Rebecca sits next to him. Liam, Zayn, and Niall slide in across from us. We open the menus and I notice Liam is staring at Louis. I lean forward looking at him. He is staring down Rebecca dress. I take my menu and smack him on the head. He says, ‘What was that for?’  
I glare and mutter, ‘Stop.’  
He shrugs and looks at the menu. I glance back at Liam and he is shaking his head. I look at Rebecca and she is intently looking at the menu not paying any attention to the situation. I wrap my arm around her and ask, ‘What are you thinking?’ She glances at me and I continue, ‘For dinner?’  
She replies, ‘I think a salad but I am trying to see if there is anything else that sounds good.’ I point to the cheesecake and she smiles.  
I put down my menu and mention, ‘Lads, we are going to be have cheesecake for dessert. Any problems with that?’  
Louis says, ‘Are we celebrating Rebecca being with us?’  
I respond, ‘I wasn’t thinking about that but it’s your favorite dessert and if she is only eating a salad. At least, she can indulge a little.’  
Liam says, ‘If we are celebrating we need more drinks.’ The waiter walks up and Liam immediately states, ‘We would like to order a bottle of Jameson and refills on all of our drinks and how about the bottle of whatever they are drinking.’  
Rebecca asks, ‘When does the plane leave?’  
Zayn answers, ‘Don’t worry. It won’t leave without us but it is scheduled to leave at nine. We have plenty of time.’  
The waiter brings back our drinks. He pours all of us a full glass and it empties the bottle. I grab two and handing them to Louis and Rebecca. I reach back in for mine. The waiter passes out the other drinks and opens the wine. He fills our drinks and asks if we are ready to order. We order and he leaves. We raise our glasses and Liam says, ‘To us having more fun.’  
Louis adds, ‘A blast.’  
She smiles as Zayn remarks, ‘To Rebecca saying yes.’  
Niall says, ‘To a new friendship.’  
I look at her and state, ‘To a new bond.’ Niall bursts out laughing.  
Rebecca raises her eyebrows and toasts, ‘To a fruitful tour.’ Louis laughs and everybody else smiles.  
The boys and I take a drink while she chugs hers. Liam says, ‘Damn, Rebecca. You must be thirsty?’  
She replies, ‘No, it just tasted so good I couldn’t resist.’  
Louis comments, ‘Sounds like Harry.’  
Liam mutters, ‘Or you, Louis.’  
We continue to talk and she finishes her glass of wine. I pour her some more. I finish mine and fill my glass, too.  
Rebecca taps me on my thigh and says, ‘Excuse me, Harry.’  
I ask, ‘What?’  
She states, ‘I need to go to the bathroom.’  
I slide out and help her up. She walks away and I watch as I sit back down. Liam comments, ‘Louis, are you starting stare now, too?’  
He replies, ‘Excuse me?’  
I lean over and whisper in his ear, ‘He caught you staring at Rebecca’s cleavage.’  
He laughs and responds, ‘Is that why you hit me?’  
I nod and glare. I chug my glass and get up. Niall asks, ‘Where are you going?’  
I mutter, ‘I haven’t peed since the monastery. If you must know.’  
I walk quickly to the bathrooms and wait for Rebecca to come out of the bathroom. She walks out and smirks saying, ‘Couldn’t wait, Harry?’  
I lean into her and kiss her. I lead her into the men’s bathroom and into a stall. She locks the door and I pull her in wrapping my arms around her waist. I kiss her as she pulls out the condom in my back pocket. She quickly undoes my pants and slides on the condom. I push her into the wall and gasp out of our kiss. I grab her dress and tuck it into one of my hands. I pull up her opposite leg and drive into her. She moans as we continue to kiss roughly. She slide her hands that are on my chest around to my lower back and pulls me in tightly. I groan as we release. I kiss her again and moan. Rebecca starts to laugh as I slip out. She fixes her panties and dress as I adjust my pants. We walk out and wash are hands quickly. As we leave the bathroom she whispers, ‘You go back to the table. I am going to get us some more to drink.’  
I ask, ‘Why can’t I go with you?’  
She replies, ‘Harry, I will be right behind you. Go.’ As I walk away she spanks me. I turn back and pull her in kissing her roughly. She pats out and pushes me away. As I walk back, I run my fingers through my hair and sit in the booth. I take a drink and the boys are smiling.

 **Liam**  
After Harry leaves I finish my Jameson and say, ‘I guess I need to go, too. Sorry, boys.’ They let me out and I go into the bathroom. As I am weeing, I hear some gasps and moans. When I finish weeing, I hear a laugh and realize it is Rebecca. I quickly wash my hands and leave the bathroom. I get back to the booth and say ‘Hurry, boys.’ I slide in smirking and explain, ‘So, I know why Harry left. It was pretty hot and heavy in there.’ They laugh as I continue, ‘You are right Louis that Harry can’t resist.’  
Louis laughs, ‘Of course, it is the bathroom and she is not back yet. If you hadn’t went, I would have said that what they were doing.’  
Zayn shakes his head and adds, ‘He is at least happier now.’  
We nod as Louis shushes us. Harry comes back and takes a drink of his wine. Louis asks, ‘Where’s Rebecca?’ Harry takes another drink and points toward the bar. I stand up and see her walk to the bar.  
I ask, ‘What is she doing?’  
Louis mutters, ‘Besides Harry?’  
I glance at Zayn and Niall and we start laughing. Harry rolls his eyes as Rebecca comes back to the table with another bottle of Jameson. She says, ‘Anybody ready for seconds?’  
I hold out my glass and she fills it. Louis chugs his and she pours some for him and her. She takes a long drink and the waiter comes out with the food. He refills our drinks and cleans up the empty bottles.  
We finish eating and the waiter comes to clean up the table. Harry orders the whole cheesecake cut into six pieces. I smirk thinking about how much each of us are actually going to get. I continue to drink and watch the interactions of the three across from me, from the sex fiend, Harry, to the party planner to the boob watcher, Louis.  
We continue to talk about work and random things. I notice Rebecca and Harry not talking and see that they are not paying any attention. Louis is noticing it, too. He keeps glancing between at Rebecca’s boobs to her lap. I bump him with my foot and Louis glances up asking with his eyebrows. I glance at them and he smiles.  
Harry finishes his cheesecake and his wine and leaves the table. Louis whispers to her, ‘Don’t keep him waiting.’ She glances at him confused. He continues, ‘Obviously, he can’t wait very long and that poke was not some small gesture.’ He leans into her ear and she slaps him. She smiles and leaves the table.

 **Harry**  
The cheesecake comes out and I stop the waiter grabbing the biggest pieces. I give one to Rebecca and the other to Liam. I hand Zayn and Louis their pieces. Niall grabs his own as I pull the last plate of cheesecake. I say ‘Thank you’ to the waiter and he leaves.  
Zayn asks, ‘Why did you serve the cheesecake, Harry?’  
I reply, ‘I would have given all of them to Rebecca but that isn’t polite.’  
Niall says, ‘We get the cheesecake is for Rebecca but why did Liam get the second piece.’  
I answer, ‘He is the one that did all the work on her contract. Thank you, Liam.’  
Liam turns his head and states, ‘Ahh, Harry that’s sweet. Thanks.’  
Louis asks looking at Rebecca, ‘Doesn’t cheesecake bother your stomach?’  
She whispers, ‘Surprisingly not.’  
I respond, ‘Even if it did she would still eat it.’  
I slide my hand on her thigh and she smiles but grabs it off. I switch hands and hold it tightly with my left hand as I eat my cheesecake. I drink some wine and watch Rebecca finish her cheesecake. I switch hands and continue to drink with my left hand. I relax it on her lap. I flatten her hand on her thigh and rub it gently. I extend that arm rub her inner thigh and she clinches her legs together. I reach back for her hand squeezes it. The boys are still working on their drinks and cheesecake. She releases my hand and runs it through her hair. I finish my wine and get up slowly poking her in the thigh. She smirks at me as I leave the table. I wait at the bathroom and within a few minutes she is walking around the corner.

 **Rebecca**  
Harry hands me the hugest piece of cheesecake and I wait until everybody else has their dessert before I start eating. Harry grabs my thigh before he starts eating and I smile as I pull it away. He starts to eat but holds my hand with his left hand. I slow down a bit when Harry finishes eating his piece. I take a drink of my wine as Harry slides our hands on to my lap. I continue to eat my dessert and he smooths my hand out stroking it gently. He reaches his hand for my knee and grabs my inner thigh tightly. I bite my tongue as I clinch my legs together. He moves his hand back to mine and grabs it. I drop his hand and fidget crossing my legs. I run that hand through my hair. Harry slides out of the booth and pokes me in the leg. I smile glancing at him and continue to drink my wine.  
Louis whispers, ‘Don’t keep him waiting.’ I glares at him confused. He continues, ‘Obviously, he can’t wait very long and that poke was not some small gesture.’ He leans into my ear and says ‘Also, with the rubbing he has been doing, it is obvious that he and you are turned on. I am too especially after that last rub that made you cross your legs.’ I slap him and he smirks. I smile back and walk back to the bathroom.  
Harry leads us into the stall and I lock the door behind me. I walk slowly to him and lean into kiss him. I hold my hands behind my back and he moves in closer to me. We stand in the stall and kiss for a bit. Harry finally grabs my ass tightly picking me up. He pushes me into the wall. He quickly undoes his pants and slides on the condom. I start to move tongue roughly into his mouth and he gasps as he enters me. I slow my tongue and he gently thrusts into me. I open my eyes mid-kiss as he touches my head. He is staring at me and he starts to twist my hair around his finger. Harry thrusts roughly holding it as we release. I gasp and put my head in his chest and he hugs me tightly for a minute.  
He pulls out and takes the condom off. He chucks it into the garbage and fixes his pants as I adjust my underwear and dress. We leave the bathroom and he wrap his arm around my waist kissing my neck while wiggling his nose along my jaw line.  
We walk slowly back to the table and I wiggle for Harry to loosen his grip. He does until he notices that it’s just Louis and Niall. He smiles and says, ‘Where did they run off to?’  
Louis is finishes his drink while Niall says, ‘Smoking.’  
Louis gets out and replies leaning into us, ‘Me, too. See outside shortly.’  
Niall is still working on eating his cheesecake and beer. We sit and Harry pours us more wine. He grabs my hand tightly as we chug our glass. We finish the bottle as Niall takes his last bite and chug of his beer.  
Niall gets out quickly and offers me his hand. I accept it and he pulls me up. He leans into my shoulder and asks, ‘Do we actually get to go out tonight?’  
Harry gets up quickly and removes Niall’s tight grip on my shoulder. I feel him push a little and I glare at him. He replies, ‘Not with you if you keep doing that.’ He grabs my hip and whispers, ‘He’s staring down.’ I roll my eyes and shrug him off. I walk away a little faster and he grabs my hand to slow me down.  
We, finally, get outside and I drop Harry’s hand and lean on the pillar near Louis. He slides his arm around my neck and kisses my check whispering, ‘What’s up?’  
I burst out laughing and mumble, ‘You know what’s up.’  
Louis glances down and leans into my ear saying, ‘Definitely now. What did you do? Use your tongue.’  
I whisper into his ear, ‘Besides being next to you. Jealous. Niall was just like you are as we left the table but staring down.’  
He states glancing at Harry, ‘You think am not. I have been all night.’ I roll my eyes and turn my head away. He turns it back with his cigarette in hand and responds, ‘It’s a nice view but not as good as you naked.’  
I slap him and reply, ‘Who’s horny now?’  
He kiss my cheek and replies, ‘I hope you are after this morning.’ The car pulls up and I move away from him quickly. He slaps my ass and I turn to glare at him but Harry has grabbed his arm. Harry looks at Louis while pushing him toward the van. Louis adjusts his hair and crosses his arms. Niall slides into the back and I sit next him. As I sit I glance at him and he smiles but looks at the ceiling of the van.  
I reply, ‘You were staring.’  
Harry mumbles a bit irritated, ‘Who hasn’t tonight? I bet even the bartender did.’  
He sits down and I state, ‘At least I didn’t know him like Mario.’  
He whispers back, ‘But they both would eat you.’  
I shake my head as he wraps his arm around my shoulder pulling me into his chest. He kiss my forehead as he slides my legs into his lap. He pulls me so that I am sitting on him. I feel Louis hand on my lower leg and I gasp not expecting it. I pull away from Harry’s chest and Harry glances in the same direction. He smiles and I move my feet into Louis lap. He shutters a bit and he grasps on to the bottom of my inner leg. I push my feet down and he adjusts his hair glancing at me. He smirks and grips on tighter. Harry moves his hand on top of my leg so that he is touching Louis hand. _What a cute moment that the other boys would stop or hide. Good thing it is dark and my leg is there._  
We arrive at the airport and Louis and Harry quickly move their hands before the vehicle is searched. Harry pulls me quickly onto the plane and drops our bags into the seats. He leads me to the bathroom.

Harry mumbles, ‘This is so much fun having you here.’ He leans in and kisses me passionately. I slip away dragging my hands out of his hair to his neck and he frowns but I raises my eyebrows as I slowly continue to go lower with my fingers. He bites his lips as I gradually bend my knees. I unbuckle him quickly and pull them quickly away exposing his pulsing dick. I take it all in and work it slowly. Harry garbles a ‘Oh fuck.’ I feel him weaken as I massage it with my tongue. He leans into the sink toward me and moans. I move quicker with my tongue and his legs buckle. He squeals as I swirl it around again. I work it again and he releases with a ‘Oh my God.’ I swallow and adjust his pants quickly. I turn while standing to wash my hands and face and he leans into my shoulder. He bites my shoulder and says, ‘Your turn’ as he grabs my sides and slides them down.  
I turn and whisper, ‘The guys are waiting let’s just kiss a bit and then go, please.’  
He nods and replies, ‘Ok but we will make time later especially when we are higher.’ I smile as we lean in and kiss. He rubs my hips aggressively and slides them down to my ass. I pull away and he mumbles, ‘I really need to play with your lingerie before we get off of this plane.’  
I laughing reply, ‘It’s not that special.’  
He mutters, ‘It is when I want to watch you wear only it and then replace the cups with my hands. Maybe do some licking over that lace.’  
I close my eyes leaning back into as we walk out the door. I pull his hair to make him lean down as I whisper, ‘Sounds great but no licking my pussy.’ He laughs into my shoulder kissing it. I lead us into our seats and we buckle to depart.  
Once in the air Harry pulls me toward the boys and I sit between Harry and Louis. We all play cards and Liam has the flight attendant fill our drinks the whole time. He mutters, ‘Hey Betty, please keep us filled, never an empty glass. If you run out of the Jameson move onto some other hard liquor but I hope the Jameson with last us this short flight. But I know you can drink a lot, Rebecca.’  
I roll my eyes and chug it. I hand it to Betty and she goes to refill it. We continue to play until about an hour into the flight when Harry’s hand leaves his cards and lands on my knee. I flick my eyes toward him and he smirks but intently looks at his cards. His hand moves up trying to take the dress with him but it is pulled tight because of me sitting cross legged. He turns it to just go up my inner thigh but I slap it and he retracts it. I glance at him as he throws some cards out for his turn. He is frowning and I set my cards down and I stand up between Harry and Louis. The guys glance wondering I am sure about what I am doing. I step over Louis’s lap and catch his look. He is wide eyed and licking his lips. I jump off the seat and go to the bathroom. As I shut the door, I hear the guys burst out laughing and Harry scrambles into the door. I laugh, ‘I guess your pants are not as telling.’  
He smiles and walks into kiss me. He unzips my dress and it falls down. I slide it off and kick it to the side. He slides my underwear down, too. He picks me up quickly making me gasp out and I realize that his pants are already down because we are still kissing aggressively. He pushes in and I pull back laying on the wall as he starts thrusting making me slide up and down the wall. His hands move from my waist up my sides gently. I bite my lip as we stare at each other. I lick my lips as his hands roll over my breasts. He leans back into kiss me as he strokes my boobs. He continues to drive roughly up and into me further as his kiss moves down and nibbles on my neck. I gasp out quietly and he moans softly. He continues drifting toward my breasts. He gropes me several times while his licks continue down over the lace covering on my bra. Harry snaps my bra down and I jump not expecting it. He laughs as I readjust. He continues to thrust he works my nipples with his thumbs. Harry licks my breasts as my hands pull on his hair. He drives in a few more times and we release.  
He adjust my bra quickly and reaches for the dress. He quickly slides it back onto me and adjusts his pants. I grab my underwear and pull it on. He stokes my ass through my dress then rest them on my hips leading me back out of the bathroom. The guys have moved to playing a video game. Niall immediately says, ‘Come on, Rebecca. We are going to play a wrestling game and I want you on my tag team.’  
I look at him confused and reply, ‘Niall I really don’t play games and actually I have only played one game and that wasn’t even using a controller.’  
Louis smirks, ‘He just wants you to try and it won’t hurt anything. I think you will be great at taking down Zayn and Liam after you figure out the controller.’  
Harry whispers, ‘I can show you that.’  
I laugh and mumble, ‘I know how to play with your controller, Horny.’  
Harry replies, ‘I know you know your way around a penis so it’s not going to that difficult. The key is strategy and finger jostling on the controller. Although you have only experienced this with non-electronics you and I know that it will be easy for you to learn that.’ I bang my ass into him and he leans back into me. I sit next to Niall as Harry shows me the basics.  
I start to pick up on it quickly and they burst out laughing when I figure out how to kick them in the balls. I actually got a little trigger happy and nailed Niall in the balls. I pass it off after playing almost ten games. Harry pulls me into the corner so we can watch well I watch as he nibbles on my neck. I watch and curl closer into his lap.  
The pilot voice comes over the speakers and says, ‘We are ascending in five minutes and will be on the ground in thirty minutes.’  
Harry leads us back to our seats and we buckle up.  
By eleven we are in the car heading to club in Bangkok. We drink several shots and I lean into Louis whispering, ‘Your turn, Louis. Take your time he needs to learn to wait.’  
Louis mumbles, ‘On it but not too quickly. Keep the boys going.’ I nod as he taps Harry on the bum make sure no one will see and making his finger stick in to his ass to give him the visual rather than just a friendly tap. 

**Louis**  
I meet Harry in the stall and he immediately pushes me into the wall. He mutters, ‘If you did that to Rebecca she would teach you lesson for doing that in public.’  
I mutter, ‘Sounds like nothing we can do in here so how about I just apologize in the best way possible.’ He smiles as I kneel in front of him. I continue, ‘But I need you to be fully compliant, Love.’ I grab his hips tightly and he moans as I drag them down the side of his legs. I get to his knees and trace the back of them with my middle finger making him quake. I move my hands to the front of his knees and palm them. I apply pressure and he leans to the side into the wall. I adjust so that he leans into the wall. I continue to palm him and rotate them around. He groans and I look at his waist seeing the faint line of his skin with the black ink marring. I trail my palms up to his hips and graze it with my thumbs. His pecks through as he moans again.  
He mumbles, ‘Damn Louis.’ I smile knowing he is going to come apart in pieces at any moment but I was told to make him wait. I remove my palms as I trace my fingers over to his button on his pants. I slowly opening it and he starts to cough. I slide them down his hips and go back for his underwear. I decide to do it as slow as possible and try not to touch him. As the small patch of cloth, _how could such a small piece cover so much_ , slides down his penis, it dribbles out revealing how ready he is to be pleasured.  
I smile as he leans his plump package toward me and he looks at me asking, ‘What are you waiting for me to just cum into her face because I need permission to do that.’  
I laugh and push him back into the wall making him frown. I mutter, ‘I am in charge Harold.’ I place my hands on his hips and me moans. I vigorously rub my thumbs in and he whimpers as he starts to leak more. I lean in and lick it off gently. He moans and I push my thumbs into his v. He grabbles his pleasured gasp. I take it all in and work him as he continues to moan and leak into my mouth. I slowly slide it back out apply a little pressure with my lips. I reach his tip and I apply more pressure and suck. Almost on command Harry releases. He relaxes and mumbles, ‘Louis. Ah.’ I swallow and flip him into the wall making him groan. I stuff my fingers into his ass and prepare him roughly. He continues moan and gasp into the wall that his face is smacked into. Once he is stretched I undue my pants and drive in quickly keeping a fast pace. He fights my movements as much as he can making it feel so much better. I release into him as I bite his back hard. He gasps out a ‘Fuck.’ We quickly head back to his spanking new live-in girlfriend that is the best fucking beard we could have asked for even though it doesn’t cover what she is to him. I could not be more happy seeing and being with both of them.

 **Rebecca**  
The Saturday’s _All Fired Up_ comes on as Louis and Harry come back to the bar. I chug the rest of my drink and walk toward the dance floor expecting one or both of them to join me. Harry turns in front of me and we shuffle through the song. He pulls me in making sure to stroke my sides roughly. As the song sings ‘the edge of desire’ he leans into tightly hold me to spin around. I pull away and continue to keep the beat as he grinds into my ass. Harry wraps his arm around mine and pulls me toward the bathroom. As we walk I slow down only trying to delay the inevitable. He smirks at me and mutters, ‘Honey, stop teasing I need to find that sweet spot.’  
I shake my head and say, ‘Not tasting, Harry.’  
He frowns but pulls me in tighter to walk faster to the bathroom. He quickly adjusts so that we are connecting within seconds of the door locking. This time we do it a little slower but Harry is just as rough in his usual thrust. I suck on his ear lobe and bite it once. He gasps as we release.  
After cleaning up, we go back to the bar and Liam is waiting for us to take a shot. We shoot them quickly.  
Later, I pull Louis to the dance floor as a slow song starts. I ask, ‘How is this going to work?’  
Louis replies, ‘First off no rules. You already have too many.’  
I lean into his ear wanting to hit him for the comment but explain, ‘But one, I am not always going to be with Harry while you’re performing. Two, you need some.’  
He smiles pulling away and says, ‘Don’t worry. I will be prepared for him when you’re gone or to do you, too.’  
I roll my eyes and mumble, ‘Never mind. Bad idea to have an important conversation when you’re drinking.’  
He responds with a wide grin, ‘I’m not drunk. I am enjoying myself and hope to enjoy both of you soon.’  
I glare and snap, ‘You are drunk.’  
He laughs into my shoulder and mutters, ‘Not as much as Harry and I had way more at The Brits.’  
The song changes thankfully to _Just Dance_ by Lady Gaga and I drop his hands starting to dance to the new beat. Harry and Niall run into us and join us dancing to this fast paced song. Occasionally Harry reaches out for me and caresses my arm or my hand. He then pulls me into him so that he kiss my cheek. I feel him breathing deeply while tucking his head into my neck. I glance up and Niall is doing some sort of jig to the song. I laugh making Harry look up and notice Louis is coming closer to us. I shake Harry off and continue to dance between Louis and Harry while Niall gets distracted by some female that bumped into him.  
I glance around to see Liam and Zayn still at the bar talking. When the song ends I lead them back to the bar and kneel onto the bar stool next to Zayn. I lean forward to ask the bartender for some more shots but Harry’s arms wrap around my waist pulling me back. I continue and ask for some shots of Jameson. We chug them and I look back at Harry and he spins the bar stool around catches me when I get face to face with him. He grabs our shots and hands one to Louis. Louis moves in between Zayn and I lean back into the bar.  
He comments after the shot, ‘Don’t think Nialler is coming home tonight.’  
Zayn is mid drink and chokes a bit stopping drinking. He replies, ‘None of us are going home, Lou. Unless Harry considers.’  
Liam interrupts in a low voice leaning between Zayn and the bar, ‘That your ass or Rebecca’s holes as home.’ I sit back losing my smile as Harry releases his grip on me. I stop his hand and look away as Louis nonchalantly smacks Liam in the face pushing him back to his end of the bar.  
Zayn continues, ‘I think we should head back to the hotel. It’s been a long day and I want my pillow badly.’  
Louis glances up at me and raises his eyebrow nearest me. I turn to Harry and question him with the turn of my head.  
Harry mumbles, ‘I won’t mind. Take us off the floor for a bed.’ and glances at Louis. He puckers his lips and swings them off into side smirk.  
Zayn continues, ‘Come on then. Liam, let’s go.’  
He mutters, ‘One more shot and then let’s go.’  
Louis says, ‘No, Payno. You can wait until we get back to the hotel.’  
Harry comments in a whisper making Louis glance back at him, ‘Someone else can’t wait.’  
Louis states back at him, ‘Look who’s talking. Could your pants be any tighter?’ I smile holding in my laugh.  
Harry pulls me and I grip on to his shoulders. I gasp out, ‘Harry, stop. You are going to drop me.’  
Louis grabs on to my waist and replies, ‘Not with me around.’  
Harry lifts me off the stool and lets his hands slide up to my boobs. I push him off and Louis grabs my hand. He leads us out of the club and into the car waiting for us. We get back to the hotel and Louis lights a cigarette as soon as he gets out of the vehicle. Zayn stays out with him to smoke, too. Liam, Harry, and I take the elevator up to bed. Liam mumbles, ‘I ah. I am sorry about ah. The um.’  
Harry comments, ‘Your drunk just watch what you say in public or you might get more than just a bitch slap from me.’ Liam smirks and nods.  
We get to the room and I pull out some ibuprofen and a water. I hand them to Harry, who is already starting to strip off his clothes. I grab my ibuprofen and take it. Harry wraps his arms around my waist and I spit up a little water not expecting his touch. He licks the water off my chest as I cough. He freezes when there is a quick knock on the door. Harry walks to the door and Louis pushes it open immediately smacking Harry in the head. Harry mumbles, ‘Fuck, Louis. That hurt.’  
I hand Louis a water and some ibuprofen as he says, ‘Thank you, Sexy. Sorry Haz but I haven’t had sex in. How long, Babe?’  
Harry replies, ‘The club, Louis.’  
Louis adds, ‘When was the last time you had sex. Five minutes ago.’ I smirk and walk into the bathroom to brush my teeth. Louis follows and steals Harry’s toothbrush and brushes his teeth, too.  
Harry mutters, ‘Louis?’  
Louis mumbles through the toothpaste, ‘What? I said I was sorry. Do I need to (He hip bumps me to get into the sink to spit.) kiss to make it feel better?’ Harry slides in next to me on the other side and takes his toothbrush out of Louis hand roughly pushing me into him. Louis grabs my hip and I spin away from them. I groan and they both turn to me. Louis asks, ‘What was that?’  
I wave them out of the way so that I can spit. I answer, ‘Just too pushy.’  
Harry rinses and spits. He turns back and replies, ‘You like it a little rough. Speaking of which, what is on the menu tonight?’  
Louis comments as he pulls off his shirt, ‘As long as I get something I am satisfied.’  
I mumble as I walk out to bed, ‘Depends on how handsy Harry is.’  
Harry states, ‘I am handsy. I know that but when Louis pretty much bruises your breasts with how tight he grips and you don’t say that about him.’  
I turn and sit, ‘Are you actually arguing about sex, Harry?’  
Louis jumps onto the bed next to me and states, ‘He just really wants to use his hands on you.’  
Harry smirks and pulls my chin up kissing me down to the bed. I push him off and reply tossing Harry the condom as he gets off the bed. He opens it quickly while Louis kneels in front of me to kiss. I grab his penis and he pulls back with grin. I sit up and lean into kiss him while sliding on his condom. Harry moves on to the bed and gripping Louis shoulders near my hands. I pull away and he has a bottle in his mouth. I laugh as Louis looks at him. Louis ask, ‘What the fuck, Haz? Are we gaging you tonight?’  
Harry pulls out the bottle and tosses it to me. I look at Louis and hold up saying, ‘I guess sometimes good sex calls for Cherry flavored lubricant. You might not have your cherries but it will feel and smell like you still do. The best part it feels much better than the first time. The arousal factor for one bottle alone will keep Harry eating at least for the next couple of days.’  
Louis and Harry have their mouths open and are stick straight until I finish. Louis laughs, ‘My God, you’re fucking mouth. You are like a living KY Intense commercial. I would buy lube just to hear you say that again. (Louis smacks Harry in the balls, making him quake, and continues.) I thought his pants couldn’t get any tighter but fucking look at that dick. That lube might not last the night Rebecca especially if we eat it off or out of you.’ I swallow as I drop the lube between them. They both reach for it and Harry grabs it first.  
Harry replies, ‘Hmm. I bought it maybe I should just put it away for later.’  
Louis whines, ‘Hazza, I am sorry about your head and slapping your dick. I am just so fucking horny but can’t get as erect as you with that snake.’  
Harry moves toward me but I turn around and he says, ‘You two and your mouths are like a snake. With every word you say it’s like I am being bitten. Oh, Rebecca. Do I get to walk the dog?’  
Louis laughs, ‘What’s new about that we do it all the time, Hazza?’  
Harry comments and moves behind me, ‘She is more constricted than you, Boo.’  
Louis asks, ‘Do you not butt fuck?’  
I reply, ‘Not as often as you two do.’ Harry unzips my dress and pulls it over my head. He slides down my underwear and I pull them quickly off. He grabs a butt cheek and spreads it as I feel the lubricant drip on to my ass slowly. I feel them jostle behind me. I look back and Louis is trying to get the lubricant but Harry is struggling to keep it out of his reach. I mutter, ‘Where is the camera when you need it?’  
I feel Harry’s hand on my ass move to my hip graze it gently. I close my eyes and feel Harry do it, again. I swallow as I look out again and Harry is giving it to Louis. Louis mutters, ‘I guess I don’t need this.’ and throws the condom, I just put on, off to the side.  
I turn back and brace myself on the bed. I feel Harry’s chest on my back and a smaller hand slide over my asshole. It is thinner and shorter as it slides in and out of me. I bite my lip trying to gain control of my breathing that has start to strain in my throat. He continues to finger my ass and Harry mumbles, ‘Hurry up, Lou.’ I gasp out a laugh and his fingers disappear. I feel Harry’s plump dick enter slightly but stops stuck. He mumbles, ‘Fuck.’ He takes it out and kisses my back gently as he sticks his fingers in gently. I gasp because his middle finger is so long and tickles the farthest part of my cavity. He pulls them out and readjusts. He pushes his dick in and moves off of my back slightly to tuck himself further in to me. Then he drops his hands to my side and is ready but waits. I feel Louis knees moving between my feet and Harry’s legs. Harry’s hands drift up to my hands. He weaves them in as his head leans into my ear and gasping out, ‘Ready?’ I nod and extend my head back so that I can see his eyes. By looking into his eyes I know he is smiling because of the way his skin squishes between his eyes and cheeks. He nozzles into my neck moving my hair out of the way. He bites my neck and I huff almost dropping to the bed. He pecks at the spot and starts to thrust slowly gaining momentum. He grips my hands tightly as he starts to suck on my shoulder. I focus on his sucking and I push back as he thrust, again. He stops sucking and pants out, ‘Ahh. Ahh.’ He slows and then start thrusting, again. I feel Louis's hands slide in from somewhere. His hands meet at my rib cage and he squeezes tightly. Harry gasps, ‘Loosen your grip, Louis.’ I realize that I was holding my breath and Harry head tucks back in next to mine. Louis's hands move to my boobs and strokes them pulling up as Harry thrusts in. His hands then trail down and my waist I feel like I am losing control. Harry thrusts in hard and I spring up sitting tightly back on Harry’s lap. Harry moans, ‘Rebecca.’  
Louis is gasping for air and says, ‘Jesus, Harry, how can you handle that so many times in one day? I mean that was. Fuck that was really.’  
I laugh out, ‘It’s the lube talking.’  
Harry has his eyes closed and is continuing to moan. Louis moves out from behind Harry and crawling weakly up the bed. I lean back and Harry caves falling back on the bed with his penis and his hands attached to me. He wraps our arms around my waist and gasps out, ‘Good that was um. Damn, this is ah. So fun. Do you know that you clinch when you sit back?’  
Louis looks down at us and says, ‘What Harry is trying to say as he comes off of his orgasm is that the pressure of you sitting back makes us constrained, which is like grabbing our shafts and squeezing tightly. As the bottle suggests love is more than a four letter word. Squeeze us tight and we blow or in his case.’  
I respond, ‘Radiate with how much heat he has. You both don’t think I know what my ass is doing to you right now? Harry?’  
Louis asks, ‘Is he still?’  
I reply, ‘You think I would still be sitting here if he wasn’t.’  
Louis crawls next to Harry and mutters, ‘I’m tired, Babe. It’s time to cuddle. Finish up already.’  
I wiggle and pop my hips down. He yells, ‘Jesus, fuck.’ Then I remember how turned on he got when I jumped on him. I sit up, which makes him groan, and I straddle his hips with my legs and I pop up. He completely releases after mumbling, ‘Fucking jumping. Fucking jumping.’ I slide his penis back out.  
Louis responds, ‘Her boobs do look much better when she’s naked, Harry. Your nipples are just so.’ His hand meets my boob as he pulls me back to the bed between him and Harry. He continues, ‘Hard.’  
He turns it between his fingers and makes me close my eyes. Harry slides his hand over my waist and I meet his eyes. They are fully dilated. He leans in and kissing my boob. I respond, ‘Stop. They are attached.’ Harry licks my nipple and I shiver while pushing him off.  
He replies, ‘Rebecca, we are not done yet.’  
Louis mutters, ‘Fuck, Harry. What is wrong with you? It’s time to cuddle.’  
Harry rolls slowly on top of me and glares at him, ‘She didn’t cum.’  
Louis glances at me, ‘You didn’t? I usually cum whenever he drops his anchor.’ Harry bursts out laughing and I just shake my head.  
Harry moves his hand slowly down my side tilting to one side as he reaches for his penis. I reply, ‘No fucking way are you putting that in my vagina after you put it in my ass.’  
Louis mumbles watching, ‘Another rule no shit in her pussy, Harry. Here.’  
Harry catches the new condom that Louis grabbed off the nightstand on. Harry mutters, ‘Thanks, Lou.’  
He replies, ‘No problem. Have to look out for my baby? Especially when he’s not prepared.’  
I roll my eyes and push Harry off making him drop the packet. Frustrated, I say, ‘I don’t need to cum.’ I get up and grab another water going to the bathroom.  
Louis replies loudly, ‘It is Harry’s rule, Rebecca, and it’s only fair.’  
I close the door and wash my ass, it is sore. There is a knock at the door and Harry yells, ‘I have another rule that you already know that you can’t make yourself cum and unless I am not around. Can you open the door, please?’ I wet another wash cloth as I pull my robe on. I wipe my face as I open the door. Harry is leaning against the door and asks, ‘Please come back to bed. We want to cuddle.’ He glances at the counter and steps in the bathroom. Harry shuts the door and asks in a whisper picking up the wash cloth on the sink, ‘Are you ok?’ I don’t even have time to answer when he is on his knees examining my asshole.  
I start laughing and answer, ‘I am fine, Harry.’  
He mumbles, ‘I don’t want to ride you so hard that you are bleeding and uncomfortable.’  
He is gripping my butt cheeks looking at my hole and I turn out. I walk to the door and say, ‘I am fine, Harry. We were both rough and I was riding. Not you.’ He stands back up and walks to me turning me.  
I am leaning into the door as he whispers seriously, ‘We still have a problem.’  
I smirk and ask, ‘Houston, what is the problem?’ He bursts out laughing and kisses me.  
Harry slides his hand down the robe and pulls the tie. He roughly opens it and moves his hand back to my boob and rubs quickly back down to my legs. He quickly pulls them up and pushes his dick into me. I pull him in more with my heel and tuck it in. He smirks as he leans into kiss me. He strokes my lower back with one hand while the other gently gropes my breast. I wrap my arms around his neck and nuzzles into his neck. I lean in pulling myself up and swing my leg around. Harry loses his balance and I land on the door. He mutters, ‘Fuck.’  
I respond through my laugh squeezing his hips together, ‘You are really unbalanced, aren’t you?’  
He replies into my shoulder, ‘And your fucking legs and thighs are so strong.’ I tilt back and he thrust in. I release and he pushes in again cuming, too.  
The door knob giggles and Harry smiles as Louis yells, ‘Are you done yet or do you need help, Harry?’  
I laugh and pull away from Harry wrapping the robe around me, again. I open the door and pull out a t-shirt. I put it on leaving the robe on my suitcase and walk back to bed with Louis. He hugs my back and kisses my shoulder. Harry slides in behind Louis and wraps his arms around my waist. He whispers, ‘Night, Sassy and Temptress.’  
I respond, ‘Night, Tight Pants and Tweety Bird.’  
Louis mutters, ‘Just because I have a fat bird on my arm doesn’t mean I am Tweety Bird.’  
I continue, ‘Between Harry’s eternal erection and your fucking mouth. Do you ever just shut up?’  
Harry explains, ‘I like eternal erection over tight pants, Temptress.’  
I roll my eyes and state, ‘I know you do but just because I have a bigger ass than you, which you like, doesn’t mean I am the temptress. Don’t call me that.’  
Harry kisses my forehead and replies, ‘Honey, you are fuller and rounder butt but actually I’m wider than you.’  
I roll my eyes as Louis mutters, ‘He’s got birthing hips.’  
I cough out, ‘Girthy hips.’  
Louis adds, ‘Nope. He’s trapped.’  
I continue, ‘I think the word is hung, Lou.’  
Louis laughs out, ‘You swinging from them.’  
Harry responds, ‘Not as much as I would like Jane and my Boo.’  
Louis mutters, ‘I guess we will just have to test more nicknames out then. I really like Sleeping Beauty for you, Rebecca.’  
I say exasperated, ‘Please can we just go to sleep now?’  
At the question they are quiet.


	3. Bangkok Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That dance you will never forget.

**_Little Black Dress_ : Liam**  
I ran into Rebecca on the way to rehearsal and she had her iPad. I ask, ‘Hey. What are you up to?’  
She quickly says as she passes me, ‘Making last minute prep for the party and some other details for later ones.’  
I nod and get an idea. I turn back to her and mutter, ‘So, I was wondering if I could get you to do something. It’s for Harry, actually.’  
Rebecca looks at me and says, ‘Maybe?’  
I tempt, ‘Well, it’s not that hard and you get a nice dress out of it.’  
She squints at me and states, ‘What?’  
I explain, ‘I want you to come on stage tonight and dance for one of the songs. Making it a memorable one.’  
She replies, ‘No. I am not going to do that.’  
I ask her tilting my head, ‘Why not? It’s not like you don’t know how to dance.’  
She responds crossing her arm around the iPad, ‘Not on a stage.’  
I say raising my eyebrows, ‘Come on. You can either do it on your own free will, let me pay you by buying you the expensive dress, or you have to do it.’  
Rebecca rolls her eyes and replies, ‘Fine. You are going to pay for it then.’  
I continue pulling my wallet out and handing her my credit card, ‘I need you to go pick it up and make sure it fits. It has to black and small.’  
Before the show starts Rebecca is on the couch working in yoga pants and t-shirt. I ask, ‘So, are you busy?’ She looks at me but doesn’t move. I continue while Harry finishes getting his hair and makeup done, ‘I’ll take that as a no. I want you to come out for _Little Black Dress_. I will come and get you but just in case you decide to run I will tell security to not let you leave.’  
Just before we start _Little Black Dress_ , I tell Zayn, ‘Keep Harry facing forward and that I am going to take a wee.’ I run back and Rebecca is still on the couch. I yell, ‘Hey, I told you to be ready and you are not. Get up or I will change you myself.’ She grabs the dress and goes to the bathroom. Within a minute she is dressed and has fluffed her hair, too.  
I pull her toward the door as I hear Niall say, ‘How long does it take to wee?’  
I turn my mic on and say, ‘Go ahead and start. I am on my way out.’ I walk out dragging Rebecca behind me. The song starts and she walks away from me between me and Harry, whose back is to us. She starts to walk with the beat and then she closes her eyes dancing for Harry.

**Harry**  
At five Rebecca wakes up tapping me awake because my arms are wrapped tightly around her waist laying on her chest. I look up smirking and groggily rest my head on her chest mumbling, ‘Yeah.’  
She shakes her head and whispers, ‘My bladder is full and your weight is not helping any.’ I lean up and kiss her. She pushes me off and I watch her walk to the bathroom naked. I wonder when the t-shirt came off and look to see where Louis was sleeping. He is not there. I realize that he snuck out after I woke up and we had another dip into Rebecca.  
I lean over and grab a condom. I slip it on and kick off the blankets. I lean into my arm facing the bathroom and Rebecca comes out of the bathroom with her robe on. She smirks putting her hand on her hip and responds to my display, ‘Gees.’  
I smile and say, ‘It’s not time to get up yet.’  
She slowly walks back and crawls onto the bed. I pull her into me hugging her tightly asking, ‘Rebecca, after can we go for a walk? (She smirks and I clarify knowing that she is thinking that I want to walk the dog.) There is a park around the corner.’  
She leans in and kisses me. She pulls away and nods. I roll on top of her and slide in. I thrust her gently leaving my hands around her waist. Rebecca plays with my hair between her fingers and occasionally pulls it. We release and I stare at her for a few minutes. I pull away and bring her with me off the bed. I pull on some gym shorts and a t-shirt while she grabs yoga pants and her shirt from this morning. I pull her hair into a ponytail and then she does mine. I grab her hand and she grabs our phones before we leave the room. We take the back steps down to the lobby and as we get to the bottom Rudolpho is there. Rebecca states, ‘Good Morning, Rudy. How are you doing this morning?’  
He smiles and answers, ‘I have been better but I am sure at least the boys are feeling worse than me.’  
I nod as she says, ‘We are only going for a walk to the park down the road.’  
Rudy replies, ‘Sounds easy enough and peaceful this early.’  
I state, ‘Exactly, what I was thinking.’  
We walk out the side exit and I pull Rebecca to my side wrapping around her arm tighter. We get to the park and walk for a bit. There is a family playing in the park and I sit down in the middle turned away from the family but still able to see them. I pull her into my lap and hug her tightly as we sit and watch them without being stalkery. I kiss her cheek as I glance back at her. The family leaves and I pull her into kiss. She wraps her arms around my neck and I lean into her. She quickly ends up on her back with me continuing to kiss. I rub her gently on her side as she curls her legs around my right side. I slide my right hand down her side latching on to her knees. She loosens her grip on my neck and I open my eyes. She has her eyes open and I spot kissing her but peck her quickly asking, ‘What?’  
She smiles and answers, ‘You need to relax. I am not going to have sex with you, right here.’  
I burst out laughing roll onto my back bring her with me. I tease, ‘Come on. It would be fun and Rudy won’t mind. It’s not like he doesn’t know what we do when we go to the bathroom or back to the room quickly.’  
Rebecca rolls her eyes and pulls away. I grab her arms and pull her gently so she is laying on my chest. I grasp her hip with my left hand and her bicep with the other. She states, ‘I forgot. I should call Ed. When we got off the plane he was. Well, he tried to set up some lunches or dinners. The last thing I need is for him to worry any more than he already was.’  
I kiss her forehead and reply, ‘Can we do it together?’ She smirks and I continue, ‘The only threesome I want is you and Louis. I want to tell him with you. Do you mind?’  
She glances up at me, ‘Doing things with you is fun. I think this has to be a little.’  
I nod and reply, ‘Make him think but be eager like me.’  
She laughs and I lean in kissing her. She swirls her tongue in as she pulls away muttering, ‘I guess it’s time to go.’  
I wrap my arms around her and stand up with her in my arms. She grips harder and whispers, ‘Harry?’ I set her down smirking. We walk quickly back to the hotel.  
We are walking back to the room I have my left hand latched around her hip. As we get to the middle of the hall half between the elevator and our room, I put my right hand in my pocket to get the condom out. I grip it tightly as we get to the door of our room and I immediately swing her into the wall. I kiss her roughly and she is breathing deeply. I open the condom quickly while still kissing her. She pulls her hands down my sides and dips her fingers in my shorts. I moan from the enjoyment as she snaps them down. I laugh and mumble, ‘Snapping, God Rebecca. I’m starting to leak.’  
She pulls me back into kiss her and replies as I slide on the condom, ‘Nothing wrong with that. That’s why we don’t need lube.’ I grab her hips rubbing my thumbs into her roughly and she gasps.  
I respond pulling away from or kiss just barely, ‘I can’t handle your mouth, let alone your hands and your God given tongue.’ I slide her pants down her hips groping her hips at every shift. She bobs her head at each shift while we continue to kiss. I get them to her knees and glide my hands back to her bare ass. I pull her into me and she gasps because she is no longer touching the ground wrapping her arms tighter around my neck. I move one of my hands down her ass grassing her pussy push my penis into her. I forcefully drive into her and she moves with me as she groans. I glance at her through my eyelashes as my kisses grow in intensity. Her eyes lids are relaxed but I notice her eyeballs are darting around lustfully. I pull her tightly into me squeezing her butt cheeks and let my finger enter her ass. She groans releasing as she shifts her hips and I slide in a bit more forcing a moan. I cum and gently pull my finger out.  
I set her down to the floor and she loosens her grip but we continue to kiss; softer, gentler, and still gasping for air. I slide her pants back up and gently rub her ass as I slide my hands up. She loosens her grip and I step out of my short. I quickly curl my arm around her legs and she stiffens but relaxes a bit after I adjust her into my arms. I carry her back to bed and set her in it. I slide my shirt off and get in next to her. I pull her into me so we are cuddling. I kiss her gently and we eventually we fall back asleep.  
At eight, Rebecca detangles us and goes to the bathroom. I pull my clothes back on quickly even though Ed has seen all of me. She is sitting on the floor waiting for me. I sit across from her as she video calls Ed. He answers, ‘Hey, Rebecca. Why are you video chatting me? We never do this.’  
She says, ‘I wanted to see your face.’  
He asks, ‘Are you ok?’  
She glances at me and smirks stating, ‘I’m fine but I have something to tell you.’  
He says concerned, ‘Rebecca, what is it?’ Rebecca looks back at me and he asks, ‘What are you looking at?’ I hold back my laugh as she turns the camera. He opens his eyes widely responding, ‘What the hell?’ I slide next to her wrapping my arm behind her holding her hip tightly.  
Rebecca smiles wider and replies, ‘Well, something happened that I wanted to share with you. I didn’t want you to worry or anything. I was offered a different more appealing (I turn to her and smile widely.) position.’  
Ed turns red and bursts out, ‘What position and why are you with Harry?’  
I continue, ‘The other day we offered Rebecca a position as our after party planner. She accepted and is now with us on tour.’  
He drops his mouth and covers his face. He mumbles through his hands, ‘Are you shitting me?’  
Rebecca continues, ‘We are in Bangkok, right now.’  
Ed asks, ‘When did this happen?’  
She answers, ‘Three days after I saw you.’  
He continues, ‘You are already there.’  
I explain, ‘The band went back to LA on the second and we offered it. She accepted and we moved her out of her apartment. That day we (I look at Rebecca and smile.) flew to Singapore. Now, we are in Bangkok.’  
He says exasperated, ‘I can’t believe this. Rebecca, I thought.’  
I respond, ‘The Brits changed everything and it was. Well, I am so lucky that she accepted the position.’  
I pull her into me closer and wrap my hand around my other one on her hip as he states, ‘Ahh. Wow. I don’t know what to say except congrats RB. Harry.’ He points to me and I smirk looking away from her.  
Rebecca yells, ‘Ed, seriously. Stop. I can handle myself and for that matter both of you. So, shut up.’  
I turn back and pull her chin back so we are looking at each. I smiling widely. Ed puts up his hands and mutters, ‘RB. Well, I have to go get ready for the show. You guys have fun and I will hopefully see you soon. If not I will skype you. Ok? (She nods and I wave.) Bye.’ She turns the phone off and I kiss her.  
At lunch, Rebecca enters the room and I take her immediately to the stage, where our support band is finishing up to go out to lunch.  
I say, ‘Hey guys. Can you come over here a minute?’ Dan takes his guitar off and walks over quickly. The rest of them follow behind. ‘Guys, I want you to meet someone.’  
Dan interrupts raising his eyebrows, ‘Is this her?’  
I nod and he offers her his hand. I continue, ‘This is my girlfriend, Rebecca. As of, well, three days ago she is our official after party planner.’  
Dan turns back to me and whispers, ‘What? Is that why you all went back to LA?’  
I bite my lip and reply, ‘We offered her the position and she accepted. Thankfully, we were able to get everything taken care of and back to Singapore for the show with Rebecca.’  
Dan states, ‘I thought you said.’  
I interrupt, ‘I know what I said but everything worked itself out.’  
Dan turns back and mutters to Rebecca, ‘Sorry. I am Dan, one of the guitarists.’  
I continue introducing her to the rest of the band. We walk back and lunch has arrived. Liam ordered us salads and barbecue. He ordered a side of just the meat for Rebecca. I take the barbecue to the couch and sit cross legged. She takes the salad first and sits on the floor next to me. I ask, ‘Why aren’t you sitting on the couch?’ She shrugs and continues to eat. I pull the coffee table in front of her and set my food down. I sit next to her and she rolls her eyes. Louis laughs and sits behind us on the couch. When she is done with her salad, she gets up to grabs her bag. I set my food on the table and go to her. I ask holding on to her hand, ‘Aren’t you going to have some barbecue? (She shakes her head.) Aren’t you going to work here?’   
She answers, ‘I will come back for dinner but I have to pick up a few things and I am going to a café to get tea. I’ll get a lot done if I go and have the tea keep coming.’  
I respond stroking her hand with my thumb, ‘I can have tea set up for you here.’  
I raise my eyebrows and she whispers, ‘I need to set up a routine for this to work, Harry.’  
I lean in and kiss her. As I pull away, I whisper ‘Hurry back. So we will have sometime before dinner.’ She smiles and leaves the room.  
I get back from the stage for dinner and she is in the corner taking off her bag. I run up behind her and hug her tightly. She jumps but smiles. I pull her toward the bathroom and we kiss roughly. I shut the door and I reach for her yoga pants as she undoes my pants. I grab the condom and open it while I lean into our kiss. I walk continuing to kiss her and slide the condom on pushing into her. As I push harder into her she gropes my back tightly. I gasp out of my kiss and look at her. She pulls me back in and uses her tongue just the way I like it. I drive into her and pull her into a tight hug. She moans and I release. I lift her and pull her legs into me and she releases gasping loudly. After a minute, we release our embrace and get dressed while watching each other. I pull her toward the sink and we wash our hands together. I turn her at the sink leaning my whole body into her and kiss her passionately. As I pull away she smiles and wiggles out toward the door. I grab her hand and she pulls me toward the door.  
We walk out and Zayn is laying on the couch with his eyes closed with Liam at his feet. She asks Liam, ‘What’s for dinner?’  
He replies, ‘They catered a light turkey dinner but if you can’t have that they have some other options.’ She nods as Liam taps Zayn on the ankle and says, ‘Come on, Zayn. Let’s get dinner and you will be more alert.’  
I lead her to the room set up for us to eat. Liam and Zayn follow behind. Louis and Niall are already eating and Rebecca grabs a plate. She gets a bunch of fruit and a slice of turkey. I fill my plate and go sit next to Louis. She sits across from me next to Niall. She eats slowly and talks with Niall. I glance at Louis and he is taking a huge bite of a turkey sandwich. I laugh and he starts coughing. I pat his back and he finally recovers. He taps my leg and I reach for it. I push it off but squeezes his finger tightly before releasing it. He freezes for a second and then looks away at Liam and Zayn. He turns back to me and smirks. I finish my food as she finishes the last of hers. I grab everyone’s plate and take them to the bin. I come back bringing everybody a water and we walk back to the dressing room.  
I quickly grab my stage clothes continue to the bathroom with Rebecca where I pull her into a kiss. We grope each other roughly as I slide her yoga pants down. She gets my pants undone and I slide on the condom. I drive into her hard while she digs her fingers into my back. We release and adjust our clothes and she smooths the back of my shirt that is probably a bit wrinkled. I smirk as we walk out of the bathroom and she goes to her bag pulling out her work. I walk quickly to catch up with the lads in sound check.  
During our second break of the performance, we head back and change our clothes. We walk back toward the stage and our technicians restrap our mic wires for the next set. The lads start talking about what they are going to do on their mini break. They asks me and I shrug. I start to think and do a little exploration during my next break. I find a nice vacation spot just south of here. It has a beach and some cliffs. I think about what Rebecca would think but know that she will want to work.  
After I sing my first section of Little Black Dress, I turn and see that Rebecca is behind me in a black dress. I bite my lips and continue to sing. She looks amazing shaking her hair and rocking back and forth. Rebecca has her eyes closed and when I come a little closer she opens them. I freeze and she opens her mouth continuing to dance with her hair in front of her face. As the song ends, I walk a little closer and ask, ‘Who is responsible for this?’  
Louis says with a smirk, ‘Technically, you are responsible for her, Harry.’ She glance at Liam while adjusting her hair.  
I glare at him, ‘Liam?’  
Liam puts his hands up and comments, ‘Hey, you will never forget _Little Black Dress_ again. Right?’  
I ask, ‘How did you get her to do this?’  
Niall mentions, ‘Well, he dragged her out here.’  
I take a deep breath growing angrier and Liam explains, ‘Harry, I paid her with the dress, of course.’  
I roll my eyes and take her hand leading her off stage. I stop just shy and peck her on the lips pulling her into a hug. I whisper, ‘That was really hot and the dress is stunning. You should wear it tonight. I wish I had a break (I glide my hands to her ass and rub it gently. The crowd roars and she slaps my hands off.) because it would not be on for very long.’ I lean in and peck her lips again as she goes off stage. I smack her ass and the crowd goes wild.  
Before the encore set, I pull Rebecca to the bathroom and we have sex. As we release and I gasp out, ‘Rebecca?’  
Rebecca mumbles, ‘Huh?’  
I mention, ‘We have been a little busy and the boys reminded me earlier that we have a couple of days off.’  
She says, ‘Yeah, I thought you would be working.’  
I respond, ‘Tomorrow, we have to work but then don’t have to be back together until just before the Hong Kong show. You are not working when we are off.’  
She pushes away grabbing her underwear and pulls them back up. I pull her back into me kissing her neck. She asks, ‘Did you have an idea?’  
I reply, ‘Exploring.’  
Rebecca states, ‘Would Louis be coming?’  
I shake my head and mutter, ‘Can’t.’  
She adds, ‘Other plans or.’  
I interrupt, ‘Or.’  
She nods and asks, ‘Where? Here or Hong Kong?’  
I explain, ‘I was thinking a short plane ride south to the ocean and cliffs.’  
She says confused, ‘Cliffs?’  
I state, ‘I’ll show you later. What do you think?’  
Rebecca answers, ‘Ocean sounds good. Alone?’  
I take a deep breath and say, ‘Well, I want it just to be us but I have to have security. I am hoping to talk with Rudolpho and work it out that it’s just him. We might have to compromise and stay in or not go to as many places.’  
She laughs and comments, ‘Don’t think you would object to staying in.’  
I smile and lean in to kiss her. We leave the bathroom and she goes to talk with Sarah. I walk back out on to the stage and think about what we should do while on our mini break.  
Dan and the rest of the support band get stripped of their equipment and he asks, ‘Are we all going out tonight? Everyone because it’s Bangkok. We have to do Bangkok, right.’  
I smile thinking we already did and will continue to do that. Louis mutters, ‘Harry, you promised.’  
Rebecca states, ‘He agreed there is a difference Louis.’  
Niall asks, ‘Even after last night you’re going again.’  
She nods, ‘I am in as long as there is room to dance. No dive bars.’  
I pull her in and whisper, ‘We will be diving.’  
She mutters, ‘Not that far south.’  
We all pile tightly into the SUV. Rebecca balances on one of my knees as she looks out the window. I again imagine what we should do besides each other on vacation. We dance and drink for a few hours. We end up continuing to drink at the bar. Louis keeps touching both of us sweetly around the waist or a face touch at moments people would not expect. Thankfully the rest of our crew doesn’t really acknowledge it. I sit down at a barstool with Rebecca in front of me and I straddle her as she leans in. She tilts to order drinks. Louis was standing in between my stool and an empty one. He moves back just enough to let her into do so. He turns and whispers into her ear. I notice his inner hand grip stroking it gently on her hip. She wiggles and says, ‘I don’t want to call it a night yet.’  
He asks still holding her hip, ‘After the shot?’  
I turn and grab the shots passing them out. I cheers, ‘Hanging it up for the night.’  
We shoot it and he laughs out, ‘No need to hang. It’s strung.’  
Rebecca mumbles, ‘Hung, Louis.’ I laugh and pull her toward the stairs. The boys take the elevator while Rebecca and I walk up the stairs slowly. When we get to our floor Louis is leaning into our door. I open it and they both walk in. I quickly strip off my clothes and jump into bed. I try to relax waiting for them to come to bed. Louis dives on wildly and I laugh as I roll on top of him. I pin him with kisses and he scratches my thighs that are bent on either side of him. I pull away wondering where Rebecca is she is tucked in on the other side of the bed watching. I raise my eyebrows and say, ‘Join us please.’  
She bites her lips and says, ‘Not yet. I want to watch some more.’  
Louis mutters, ‘Haz let her watch at least we can all enjoy this.’ I lean back in and kiss him again. Louis leans up and pushes gently. I roll knowing he wants to be on top. He pulls back and looks at Rebecca offering his hand. He mutters, ‘Come on let’s go for another ride.’  
She swoops in front of Louis as I pass him the other condom. I give her mine and she puts it on while I stare at the naked beauties in front of me. We attach and rock slowly together until Louis adds, ‘We are riding not walking. Giddy up.’ He rocks forward and Rebecca bursts out laughing. I cum at the shuddering her body is doing on my penis. Louis continues to rock with her as I continue enjoying my orgasm.


	4. Bangkok Loose Ends and Break

**Rebecca**  
At five I wake up and stretch. Harry pulls me in tightly saying, ‘What are you doing?’  
I reply, ‘Getting up.’  
He squints, ‘This early.’  
I start to move away and say, ‘Not that early.’  
He rolls on top of me and states, ‘Well, then.’ He reaches for a condom and I shake my head smirking at his eagerness. He glances back at me mumbling, ‘What?’ as he opens the condom. I raise my eyebrows as he slides it on to his growing penis. He smiles and pushes it in to me. He kisses me passionately while thrusting gently. We release quickly and I roll him over. I quickly peck his lips while taking the condom off. He pulls me back in kissing roughly and releases me. I get off the bed and pull my clothes together quickly. I shower and get ready for the day. I pull on capris and yellow tank top. As I walk out to the bedroom I notice Harry has fallen back asleep. I grab my bag and go sit in one of the chairs by the window. I pull out the iPad and start checking emails. I plan, email, and add more things to my list of other things to do. I see that it is almost nine and pull my stuff together into my bag to go downstairs to make phone calls.  


**Harry**  
I open my eyes and see Rebecca packing up her work bag. I sit up and say, ‘Good morning, Rebecca.’ She glances and smiles.  
She moves to the end of the bed adjusting her bag between her boobs. She says, ‘I’m going to make some phone calls downstairs.’ I crawl over to her and pull her quickly back into bed. She mutters, ‘Harry?’  
I whisper leaning into kiss her, ‘Not yet.’ I kiss her passionately and she pushes me away. She takes off her bag and sets it on the edge of the bed. She turns back pulling the sheet away and leans into my groin. She gives me a blow job. I watch her and feel the pressure of her lips on my shaft. I release into her mouth. She sits back wiping her mouth and I pull her under me. I kiss her as she says, ‘Harry.’ I rub her neck sliding my hand down to her boob and grope it. I move down but she traps me with her arm. She continues, ‘Harry, I have a phone call to make.’  
I swallow and reply smirking, ‘Ok, have you ate anything else, yet?’  
She shakes her head and replies, ‘No but will after the phone call.’  
I kiss her quickly and pull away stating, ‘Ok, I will get ready and meet you downstairs for breakfast.’  
She nods as I roll off grabbing my phone and clothes. I text the boys, ‘Breakfast? Ten minutes. Downstairs. Anyone? I’m getting ready now.’ I jump in the shower and quickly shower off. I hear my phone beep a couple of times. I dry off and pull on my underwear.  
I check phone and all of them accepted the invitation. Louis replies separately and asks, ‘How far along are you?’  
I reply, ‘Dressing. Will be done shortly after I get my stuff.’  
He asks, ‘Can I meet you guys in the hall?’  
I text back, ‘Yes.’  
I walk out of the room and Lou asks, ‘Where’s Rebecca?’  
I smile and answer, ‘Downstairs making a phone call.’ In the elevator, I whisper to him about my mini vacation with Rebecca and ask him to meet up a day early in Hong Kong. He nods vigorously as the elevator door opens and we walk toward Rebecca, who is still on the phone. I ask Louis to not say anything to the others for now. He nods as he hugs Rebecca. She smirks and walks away flashing two fingers as the others come over. I nod and the rest of us go to the restaurant for breakfast.  
Rebecca enters and sits next to Niall and me. I grab her hand and rub it while we wait to order. The boys chat about them going home and seeing their girlfriends. I just sit with Rebecca and hold her hand waiting for breakfast to come. After breakfast, I tell the lads I will meet them in the lobby in a few minutes.  
Rebecca and I walk down the hallway and I pull her into the empty bathroom. I kiss her gently and whisper, ‘What are your plans for today?’  
She starts to undo my pants and states, ‘Work.’  
I reply, ‘We have promos and an interview but plan to be done and back by two.’  
She roughly pulls down my pants and I bite my lip as she says, ‘Are you asking or telling me to be back and done by then?’  
I moan leaning back into the wall as she slides on the condom. I respond, ‘Please.’ She laughs and I ask, ‘What?’  
She mutters, ‘Why are you saying please? Are you asking me nicely or wanting me to put you in faster?’  
I burst out laughing and grab her leaning her into the wall thrusting into her. She giggles and kisses me with her tongue. We release and she fixes her outfit. I adjust my pants while staring at her. She runs her finger through her hair and I lean in kissing her, again. She asks, ‘Two upstairs or downstairs?’  
I grab her quickly and squeeze her ass. She laughs and I grip tighter because she is wobbling in my arms. I reply, ‘Your downstairs or mine?’  
She burst out laughing and pushes me off. She mutters, ‘In the room then.’  
I grab her hand before she leaves and we walk to the lobby together. I kiss her cheek and get in the van out front.  
We get to the studio and we start with prep for the promotional photo shoot for a car. Surprisingly we had lots of fun because the director basically told us to _experience ___the car. I laugh and turn to the car. Niall takes my cue and we run toward the front seat. Zayn and Liam go for the passenger seat. I pin Niall against the car door as we burst out laugh and I glance to figure out where Louis is. He is standing back watching and then takes off full blast at the car. He runs and leaps up on to the car planting his ass on top of the car. He mutters, ‘King Louis gets to be on top.’ He snaps his fingers and says, ‘Zayn paint my nails and Liam go get my dogs. Niall, you are not driving anywhere and well Niall come join me up here to get some sun.’ He lays back and Niall pulls away from me. He tries to crawl on the car as Louis says, ‘Don’t hurt yourself, Nialler.’ He laughs as Niall slides off. I go over and brace him with his belt loop. He finally makes it onto the car and Louis offers him a hand to join him on top.  
I get in the driver’s seat and adjust it rolling down the windows. I turn on the stereo and use my Bluetooth to connect. Liam yells, ‘Don’t play your horrid music, Harry.’ I glare at him and turn it up all the way. I put the seat down and relax in the seat. Zayn is stretched in the back and moves his legs behind my head. I adjust to use his calves as pillows. He smiles and puts his hands behind his head. After a bit I adjust sitting up and want to explore the trunk. I tap Zayn and whisper, ‘I got an idea let’s see how many of us can fit in the trunk. Not you of course but like shut us in.’  
He looks at me and nods. He pulls out his cell phone as he gets out. I open the trunk with the convenient button on the dashboard and turn the car off. I walk back he asks Liam to get his cell phone out of the trunk. I hold in my laugh as Liam is pushed into the trunk. I grab Niall off the top of the car easily and slide in on top of Liam. He groans and Zayn says, ‘Tommo, your turn.’  
Liam starts to grab wildly trying to get out from under me. I just push back into him farther as Niall is trying to pull my hands apart. I mumble, ‘Louis.’ within five seconds he is dropping in to the trunk ass first because Zayn throw him in. Niall groans as Louis ass lands on his groan and he mumbles, ‘Louis.’ I burst out laughing as Zayn slams the trunk shut. I let go and I start making more room for myself.  
I roll and wiggle as Liam groans out, ‘That’s my head and package you are jostling.’ Niall slides down as I feel him grip on to my shirt and pulling me into him.  
Niall starts to cackle laughing out with some spit. He gasps out, ‘Louis stop. Please. I need to wee.’ I start to laugh and decide to help Louis. I go for his waist his most sensitive spot that not a lot of people know. He squeals and gasp out, ‘Zayn, please I can’t breathe. Harry and Louis are both tickling me. Shit. Please stop. Hey, it’s Liam’s turn.’ I burst out laughing and we roll into Liam.  
I suggests, ‘Let’s bowl into Liam.’ The three of us roll back and forth into Liam and he groans each time. He mumbles, ‘Fuck’ every time. Suddenly the car starts and I mutter, ‘Oh, shit.’  
Whoever is driving is doing donuts and braking abnormally. We slam back and forth into the side of the car. Louis yells, ‘Zayn, you can’t drive for shit.’  
Zayn’s sneering laugh is heard clearly through the back seat. He yells back, ‘Sorry, I am paying attention to my driving and I can’t hear you anymore.’ The volume on the stereo blares as we continue to roll and bang around for what feels like forever.  
Finally we are let out and Liam chases Zayn trying to catch him. Liam hollers, ‘Ass, if you were in there you would have died. Maybe I should try that on you. Since you are Closter phobic and don’t like roller-coasters.  
Louis comes out of nowhere and dives onto Zayn. They roll around as I climb onto the top of the car using the driver window. I watch and give Niall a hand as he flops next to me. I mutter, ‘It wasn't that bad. Was it?’  
He shakes his head and leans back but rolls off the back of the car. I burst out laughing and ask, ‘Did you do that on purpose because it sure didn’t look like it.’  
He pops up jumping and is bright red. I do it to but knock him over in the process. We continue to laugh as we lay back. Then we hear the director saying ‘Ok that was good but now we need some stills of all of you and the car.’  
They have Niall and Liam in the front while I am squished between Louis and Zayn. I put my head back and act like I fell asleep facing Louis. I hear the director yell, ‘Zayn, Louis, and Liam act like you are sleeping, too.’  
I look through my eyelashes seeing Louis bob back and forth as if the car is moving. I can’t hold back my grin and I move my hand so that I hold his hand. He accepts it and I notices the grin on his face. The director adds, ‘Now, you are on your way to a party or leaving one. I stretch and put my arms on the back of the seat. Louis is leaning forward talking to Liam and mumbles, ‘Niall, why did they put you in the driver’s seat? You have the least experience.’  
Liam adds, ‘But he is wider than us.’  
Zayn and I burst out laughing and Zayn responds, ‘That’s why you are in the front.’ I high five Zayn and Liam scoffs.  
The director says cut and we get out of the car. We have a break where I pull Louis backwards toward the bathroom. He trips as we get into the bathroom ending up on the floor. He asks, ‘Am I going to be punished for hitting you in the face and the balls because I don’t think you can do it.’  
I turn and say, ‘I don’t know. Maybe I just fuck you and then get back to work since that all we really have time for.’ I unbuckle my pants and kneel in front of him. He sits up and kisses me having to reach. I quickly turn him and grab his shoulders. He groans as I slide my hands down his back and end at his ass. I slide a finger over his hole and he moans. I graze it teasing him and he whines a bit. I dip in one and roughly move it around. I jab him several times until his ass accepts another. I turn it and swirl it around. He gasps, ‘The whole thing.’  
I smile and quickly add another finger. I add another after a minute. Finally, he is ready but I fist fuck him roughly. He groans as I remove it quickly adding my penis to Louis empty cavity. I lean roughly in and he cums. I thrust senselessly until I release. I finally notice that Louis is sprawled on the floor with his eyes closed breathing deeply. I ask, ‘We don’t have much time left, Boo.’  
He gasps, ‘Cuddle, please.’ I slide under him pulling him into my lap and hug him. A few minutes later, I pull off his pants because he jeezed on them and his underwear. I set him back down and fix my pants. I grab him some pants and a pair of underwear. I toss it back to him and go to the door before I get prepped again. I walk out after prep to find Rudy. He is outside the interview door.  
I talk with Rudy asking him about the vacation and he agrees after little persuasion. I give him all the major details of the trip and then realize I only have a few minutes before the interview.  
I walk back to meet up with the boys. We head into the interview room and are asked several questions. I try to concentrate but I keep playing with my rings and running my hands through my hair.  
After the interview I check out the restaurants in Ko Phi Phi and call to make a reservation for dinner.  
We finally head back to the hotel and Louis follows me quickly to my room. We enter the room and Rebecca is bent over her suitcase finishing packing. I pick her up and turn her back to the bed. She glares at me and I say, ‘We only have a bit before Louis has to leave and us, too.’ I set her on the bed and Louis is standing off to the side. I glance at him and ask, ‘Are you just going to watch?’  
He smirks and replies, ‘Although that sounds enjoyable I just don’t want to sit at the moment.’  
I laugh realizing he is still sore from earlier. Rebecca asks, ‘Ass fucking too much for you today?’  
Louis kneels on the bed and responds, ‘Fist fucking is fun but can take longer to recover.’  
I crawl onto the bed and lay down in the middle of the bed with my feet on the pillows. I ask, ‘Louis then are you going for her ass or mine.’  
Rebecca says, ‘We should try the tree sometime but I don’t think we have time for that, now.’ I look at her confused as she crawls on top of me. Louis follows behind her.  
He states, ‘I am willing to try anything. Harry really likes surprises so let’s not talk about that and get down to business.’ She slides the condom on to me and leans down to kiss me as Louis does his condom. He preps her and she groans. He quickly places his penis between her cheeks and starts rocking on top of us. She leans back into Louis and he wraps his hands around her waist. I watch them as he kisses her neck and she closes her eyes. He moves his lips to her lips and roughly kisses her. I slide my hands up her and passing his forearms to find her breasts. I stroke them roughly as I start losing control. She shifts to the side make both us gasp. Rebecca grasps onto Louis arms and bucks back into him. He yelps, ‘Fuck’ letting the k sound echo out. He collapses onto her back as she readjusts my penis and sits back abruptly driving down further into my groin. We gasp loudly as Rebecca and I release. We cuddle around Louis and then get up to finish packing. Louis leaves a few minutes later after kissing us and quickly saying, ‘See you in a few days, Babe.’  
We pack quickly and take a quick shower. We make out while we rub in the Old Spice. She quickly works my hair and then does hers quickly while I wrap around her waist kissing her neck.  
I head out the back exit with Rebecca and Rudy. She puts her head down on my chest when we get into the car. I kiss her lips rubbing her face. She falls asleep but wakes as soon as the car stops. She grabs her work bag and gets out. I follow behind grabbing my bag and two pieces of our luggage. We get on the plane and store our bags. I pull her to the bathroom. We have a quickie and come back out to cuddle in the seats. I fall asleep tucked into her neck and wrapped around her waist and legs.

**Ko Phi Phi: Harry**  
We arrive at the bungalow I reserved and she goes into the bathroom. She comes out in a simply tight black cocktail dress. We walk down the main street to the restaurant where we have dinner reservations at eight at local restaurant called Oasis Bar and Restaurant. As we arrive I notice the tiki roof that covers the entire restaurant. I asked for a table off in the corner that has a view. When we walk in to the waiter at the stand he instantly responds, ‘Sawasdee Krab’ something in Thai and I look at Rebecca.  
She smiles but I just look at him and the bartender yells, ‘Aron stop scaring the guests. You must be the reservation for eight. Let me see. H Tomlinson.’  
Rebecca glances at me and I smirk replying, ‘Yes that would be us.’  
The bartender continues, ‘Good evening I am Hansa. I would offer the best seat in the house out there on the patio under a beautiful colored umbrella but the rain is going to be starting soon.’  
I ask, ‘The weather. I checked the weather before we left and they didn’t predict any storms.’  
Hansa shakes her head and replies, ‘It wouldn’t. No storm coming just a down pour for a few minutes so I will offer you the next best seat in the house that still has a beautiful view.’ She turns to the bar and pats the bar stools. ‘It’s not as intimate but I promise I will not talk your ear off or speak Thai to you.’  
Rebecca responds, ‘Harry, it is definitely better service at the bar.’  
Hansa mutters, ‘Thank you but I am not the best bartender.’  
I reply, ‘Don’t worry about that she is the best so you can learn from her. It is, also, referencing a previous encounter with another bartender that she slept with.’  
Rebecca turns to me and slaps me, ‘I never said that I slept with him.’  
I continue, ‘Ok fucked him and then kicked him out.’  
She glares, ‘So, what? You were just jealous.’  
Hansa mutters leaning into the bar, ‘Wow. You guys are fascinating.’  
I squint at her and ask, ‘What?’  
She replies, ‘Don’t even know you guys but I am already so interested in hearing more about this other bartender. First drinks. (She glances at Rudy.) Is he with you guys?’  
Rebecca answers, ‘Hansa, this is Rudy. He is um. Harry’s bodyguard.’  
Hansa says, ‘Who are you? You have a bodyguard.’  
I smile and respond, ‘I am part of a band.’  
Hansa states, ‘What band?’  
Rebecca answers, ‘One Direction.’  
Hansa widens her eyes and mutters, ‘Oh shit. You are Harry Styles. Wait the reservation said.’  
I answer, ‘Tomlinson.’  
She continues, ‘That’s one of the other guys in the band’s name.’  
I reply, ‘I use it for reservations.’  
Hansa leans in and whispers, ‘Who is this and do you want to make her jealous?’  
I laugh and say, ‘This is Rebecca and she is my girlfriend. I don’t think she gets jealous.’  
She raises her eyebrows and responds, ‘We could try.’  
I answer, ‘I am flattered but I am definitely a one vagina type of person.’  
Hansa leans toward Rebecca offering her hand to shake and says, ‘Hi Rebecca. Nice to meet you. Do you want to make him jealous, again?’  
I burst out laughing as Rebecca states, ‘It not going to be very hard because he is always hard. Teasing out the jealous Harry is easy.’  
I drop my mouth as Hansa replies, ‘What can I make you?’  
I order, ‘Sex on the beach and some wine please. Rudy, do you want something to drink? I know you’re on duty but nobody has to know because your our favorite bodyguard.’  
Rudy replies, ‘Sure. I am glad Louis not here. He has a big mouth that would spread that. I will take one of your local frozen specialty drinks.’  
Rebecca says, ‘Scratch the wine but we can start with the shots that Rudy is having, too. I will find something and we can all have one.’ She pulls out her phone and starts searching. ‘Eureka. We are going to have a Nam Dang-Mu Pan.’  
I mumble, ‘In English please Rebecca.’  
She responds, ‘Oh, Harry. Patience is a virtue.’  
I look at her and state, ‘Virtue. Where did that come from?’  
She glares, ‘It is a saying that explains that good things come to those who wait, Harry.’  
Hansa hands out the shots and Rudy replies, ‘With how fast he leaves stage to get to you it is clear that is not something he thinks about ever. Especially with how many condoms you go through.’  
Rebecca drops her mouth and turns to him. She says, ‘Do tell how many do we go through?’  
I mutter, ‘Rebecca?’  
She turns as he replies, ‘Not as many as he wants to go through and no comparison to the amount that Harry and Louis use.’  
I reply, ‘Hey.’  
Rebecca laughs, ‘It’s true, Harry.’  
Hansa states, ‘This is amazing I am having sex on the beach with Harry Styles and we are talking about protection.’  
Rebecca says, ‘Hansa bottom up tonight.’  
I glance at her shocked as Hansa replies, ‘He already turned me down because he.’  
I continue, ‘I like your sex on the beach. To plenty more later.’  
She smiles and we shoot them. She hands her phone to Hansa and Hansa moves to the blender making this new concoction of Rebecca’s.  
Hansa blends the drink and goes to grab menus. She pours them into glasses and passes them out. I notice they have a whole page of dessert and linger on them. We go to order and Rebecca starts, ‘I will take the garlic shrimp, the squid, and some pineapple rice.’  
I look at her and reply, ‘I think that is the most I have ever heard you order at a restaurant.’  
She replies, ‘Fish is easier to eat than going to typical restaurants.’  
I order, ‘I will take the same but spicy it up a bit for me and we will take this at the end.’ I hand her the menu point at the chocolate mango mousse. She nods and Rudy orders, too. We finally cheers with this red frozen drink and it tastes like a watermelon something. It is very tasty.  
We eat and talk a little more with Hansa. I ask, ‘What does that mean, your name?’  
She replies, ‘Supreme happiness.’  
Rudy laughs, ‘Harry. That’s you completely. The boys talk about happy you are, all the time. You are the happiest out of all of the lads.’  
I mumble, ‘How could I not be? I got a great birthday present and so much more.’ and look at her.  
Rebecca smirks and continues to drink her watermelon drink. Our food comes out and there is so much. She eats every last bit of her fish as she eats some of the rice but some slides off and lands on her leg. I quickly reach for it and eat it. She jumps and flings her fork with food on it. It rains down on me and I laugh. She glances at me and crosses her arms. She can’t help smirking when I eat the shrimp that landed on one of my tattoos. I comment, ‘Noodles, shrimp, rice. What’s next? I hope dessert.’  
Hansa brings out the mousse and I laugh as Rebecca leans in and picks the rice out of my hair. Rebecca looks at Hansa and asks for a Mango frozen drink. She makes it while I dip the spoon into the dessert. I scoot my stool closer to her and lean over to feed her. I say, ‘Eat or I will enjoy licking it off of you.’  
She shakes her head and accepts the spoon. I take a bite and we take turns until it is all gone. The last scoop I purposefully let it drip into her chest and on her face. I immediately lean in and lick it off of her chest. I continue to lick all the way up her chest to her mouth. She is shaking her head and I place my hand on her lap making her jump. I kiss her and she keeps her mouth closed. I reply, ‘Rebecca, please no one is here.’  
Rebecca comments, ‘Bathroom, Harry.’  
I mumble, ‘But.’ She raises her eyebrows and I lean in whispering into her ear. ‘One kiss and then we can go back to the bungalow.’ I kiss her jaw line down to her lips and she tilts her head accepting my passionate kiss. I continue to kiss her pulling her in my lap grasping her sides tightly. She closes her mouth and rubs her nose into mine. She wiggles down and out of my grip starting to walk toward the beach.  
She mutters, ‘I will wait out here for you.’ I quickly pay and run outside to the beach, where she is standing with her shoes off in the water. I notice once I am next to her with my shoes off that she has her eyes closed and enjoying the breeze. I intertwine my hand with hers and we walk back slowly down the beach in the dark to our bungalow.  
After dinner we get back to the bungalow and I turn on The Weeknd's _Earned It_. It echoes through the sound system. She walks backwards toward the bedroom and I kiss her skimming my hands down her back and aggressively pull up her dress and her. She yelps and I continue to kiss her. I walk slowly enjoying her grip in my hair eagerly caressing my tongue with hers. I open my eyes as we slam into the wall next to the bedroom door. She groans and I mumble, ‘Sorry.’  
She gives a ‘Mmm’ sound as she climbs up me further wrapping her arms around my neck. I moan as she tightens her grip on my hips. I instantly grow and want to be inside her now. The couch is closer. I move turning toward the couch and gasp pulling away. I set her down and she looks up at me with those penetrating eyes. She looks like such a temptress as she reaches out and rips my shirt open. I bite my lip and shake it off. I leaning in to kiss her and start to unbuckle my pants. I feel her hands grip my chest roughly trailing down and the sudden jump to my penis. I groan loudly and stop undoing my pants. She continues to grope roughly at my package that is oozing out precum. She unzips and slides in her hand tickling. I gasp into her shoulder and flip her on top. She straightens up tilting her head up with a devilish grin. She pop up on me as I groan gasping for air. I start to cough feeling I am going to choke on my tongue or just stop breathing.  
I grab her thighs squeezing her thighs tightly as I slide them up grasping the hem of her dress. I quickly remove her dress over her head and she blushes with her mouth open. I notice her sexy black slip that has lace trim on the bottom and see through lace cups. I lick my lips as I slide it off too. She pulls off my belt and thumbs me at my waist as she leans into kiss me. I flip her over and strip my pants down to my mid-thigh. She bites her lip as she watches. She sits up quickly and snaps at the front of my underwear making me flinch. She mumbles through her heavy breathing, ‘How can you breath in those?’  
I struggle to answer saying, ‘I’m not right now.’ I lie her back down kissing her as I open the condom and move my kisses down letting my tongue escape to lick her nipples that harden. As I get to her panties, I nibble at her hips and she shutters while I slide on the condom. I grip my teeth around them and tug. Immediately her hands spring to my face. She gasps as I look up and she is wide eyed with concern. I smile keeping them in my mouth. I use my hands still looking at her and put them together above her head. I keep looking her as I use my teeth on one side and my hand on the other. She closes her eyes sucking in her lips taking a deep breath on my way back up licking lightly up her leg. She clinches and wiggles when I get mid-thigh. I start to kiss them and caress with my hand the opposite thigh. She loosens and I slide up her as she pushes out my grip and wraps around my neck. I push a finger into her ass and she groans. I continue to add fingers as she moans. Her moans and neck groping pushes me over. I slide my penis into her ass and she gasps. I slowly thrust as I switch hands wrapping my used hand around the back of her neck. I pull her and she gasps again. I feel myself losing control of my entire body.  
I move my hand down and push it into her pussy as I thrust roughly while making a loud gasp. I yelp as I release from her jolting thrust and clinching. I fall back with her feeling lost and weak wrapped around her. I slowly move my hand to her face turning to see her eyes and face. She is weak barely able to keep her eyes open. I ask concerned, ‘Ok?’ She doesn’t move much but manages a small curl of her lip. I peck her lips and we fall asleep after she releases.


	5. Ko Pheromonal

**Harry**  
I roll over and it’s still dark outside but lighting up. I nudge into Rebecca’s neck kissing it. She groans, ‘What Harry? Are you trying to wake me up?’  
I answers between kisses, ‘Yes I am.’  
She pecks out barely and mutters, ‘Why?’ I move off to grab her robe and offer it to her. She continues, ‘Where are we going?’  
I reply grabbing my phone ‘Surprise’ and quickly get the other robe from the bathroom. As I pull it on I reach for her hand and pull her outside. We share the lounge chair while I trace my hand on the outline of her face. I lean into kiss and she grips me tighter pulling them roughly down my waist pulling the tie. She sneaks her hand under my robe finding my cock that is growing by the minute, _fuck no by the second Jesus_. After palming a few times making me struggle to breath she puts the condom on, wherever that came from. She drags her calf over it. I groan through our kiss. She adjusts her body and slips it between her legs. She slowly shifts on top of me. I lick my lips as she pulls away to sit up joining our hands. She slides slowly as the view starts to lighten and I notice our shadows. I click a picture of our silhouettes. We release and she lays on top looking out at the water and the horizon.  
I stare at her as she cuddles in. I click another picture of us lying there. I finally pull her into another kiss and we continue to kiss as she rocks her hips down turning my relaxed penis into at oozing mess. I shift up into her and she sits back moaning loudly and we continue to roughly thrust into each other. She starts to roll her eyes into the back of her head and huffing out some pleasurable tones. I surprisingly grab my phone and take a picture knowing it is the best moment of her blissed out against the sunrise. Her noises continue and cover up the click of my phone. I thrust a few more times and I feel her body shift and cum. I pull her into me so she doesn’t go backward even though it was very pleasurable the last time. She squishes down weakly and I release the second I smell her locks. I moan and kiss them traveling to her forehead.  
We fall asleep for a bit and then I feel the twitch of her finger on my bare waist. I realize she has tucked herself under my robe but still sleeping. She continues to unconsciously swipe at the skin. I try to hold back my giggle not to wake her. She obviously is awake because she is digging in and speeding up her finger. I burst out laughing and go to grab her hand. She quickly shifts up and does it on both sides. I continue to laugh as I go for her waist but that doesn’t work as good to get her to stop. I quickly slip my hands on her thighs just above her knee and she starts to laugh, too. I dig in and she cracks her laugh gasping for air but continues to tickle me. She drives her thumbs in and I spasm losing my grip. I cackle as I pick her up quickly pick her up and run her into the surf. I remember my phone and say fuck it but I remember it slipping it out of my hand onto the side table next to the chair.  
She kisses me and I lean into kiss her roughly. She releases her grip pulling me in tighter. She wraps her legs around me and I dip into the water further as I penetrate her pussy. My hands in her hair and her tangled in mine pulling slightly. I dunk us under still kissing and we stay locked underwater. I shift into her and we cum together. We come up gasping for air.  
We sit in the edge of the ocean on the beach and watch the sunrise. I wrap around her and kiss her cheek leaving my hands just below her boobs that are still cover but with her saturated robe. After sitting for a while in the morning light she looks up to me and asks, ‘Can we go back to bed? It’s supposed to be vacation, right?’  
I raise my eyebrows and reply, ‘Only if I can carry you.’  
She scoffs out, ‘Jesus Harry. No fucking way. I guess I will stay here and soak getting wrinkly.’  
I bite my lip and mutter, ‘Never mind but let’s leave our robes out to dry so we can wear them later.’ As we walk inside the French doors she throws me the robe and promptly gets into bed. I quickly throw them on the lounges chairs. I pull off the well-used condom and smirk that Rebecca didn’t stop us from having sex in the surf with it already being used twice.  
As I slide into bed and she rolls into my chest stating, ‘Speaking of clothes. I need to do laundry.’  
I reply, ‘Just put it with mine and they will pick it up. It will be done shortly.’  
She squints and responds, ‘No. I can do my own laundry, Harry. I will not lose any of my clothes and if they get ruined I am the only one to blame. It is such a waste of money. I will do it when we get to Hong Kong and yours, too.’  
I say whining a little, ‘Rebecca.’  
She continues, ‘No arguing you know I like laundry and I will not give that up for your sex, Harry.’  
I burst out laughing and gasp out, ‘I would.’  
Rebecca shakes her head and says, ‘I know.’ I kiss her for a long gently kiss and pull away as she relaxes into my chest hugging me tightly.  
I feel her get out of bed a couple of hours later and wait thinking she will come back but she doesn’t. I glance at the clock and realize it is almost ten. I sit up pulling on some shorts from my suitcase and walk out to the kitchen she is leaning back in a bar stool with her iPad on her bent legs. I mutter, ‘I hope you are not working, Rebecca.’  
She looks up and smiles, ‘No just a little reading.’  
I smirk and ask, ‘For pleasure?’  
Rebecca frowns thinking and says, ‘Maybe.’  
I kiss her on her lips and continue, ‘As deep and wide as a double sided dildo.’  
She laughs and shakes her head. My phone beeps and I check it quickly. It is Louis and he asks, ‘How’s Rebecca’s vagina? I hope not too sore.’  
I burst out laughing and say, ‘Louis wants to know how sore your vagina is? I want to say it's still soft and juicy but I would say that about my dick except I’m hard.’  
Rebecca sets the iPad down and responds, ‘You are worse off than me.’  
I question, ‘Because I am hard for you two.’  
She frowns and rubs my side gently. I look down and see some bruises. I squawk, ‘That’s nothing and it’s not like I didn’t enjoy it.’  
She mutters, ‘It went straight to your head.’ I lean in and kiss her as she pulls away. She asks, ‘What are we going to do today?’  
I reply, ‘I figured we could go on a boat tour and scuba dive. How does that sound?’  
She smiles and I text Louis back quickly, ‘We are fine. I love you, Bo Bear. Can’t wait to see you in HK. Hope you are relaxing before.’ I open a new message to Rudy and inform him of our plans.  
He replies, ‘I will not be protecting you in the water that is not in my job description to swim after you.’  
She laughs leaning over my shoulder reading it. I reply, ‘No need. I don’t think we will be going too far.’  
He replies, ‘I can enjoy the sun and the view while you to have your fun. What time?’  
I reply, ‘Within the hour.’  
Rebecca asks, ‘Do you already have it scheduled?’  
I bite my lip and answer, ‘Yes. I figured I could cancel it if you didn’t want to but I know you like to swim and the aquarium was so fun.’  
She smirks, ‘And painful, Klutz.’  
I laugh and rub my head in that spot asking, ‘Let’s have something to eat quickly before we get ready. What do you want?’  
She asks, ‘What is there to eat?’  
I glance in the frig and reply, ‘Fruit, eggs, salad, yogurt.’  
She responds, ‘I will go the safe route and say yogurt and fruit. I know that I don’t want to have to go to the bathroom every fifteen on a boat.’  
Louis text back, ‘Always ready for you. But I will research the so-called tree position and be prepared to climb your lush limbs to get your dick in my mouth or ass or hers depending on the blueprints for the position.’  
I smile passing her my phone as I get breakfast out. I lead her out to the lounge chairs so that we can enjoy the sun while we eat wrapped around each other. She leans into me before she starts to eat and texts back, ‘Don’t I want you to be just as surprised as Harry plus I am going to lead that experiment.’  
I smile as I put a strawberry into her mouth. I mutter, ‘I really wish he could be here with us but I am use to it but I really can’t wait to experience this tree thing. I am hoping that I am the stationary tree and you’re the kids trying to climb my limbs swinging and leaning into them roughly.’  
Rebecca replies, ‘Patience Hornville. I guess for your loneliness you know that absence makes each other grow fonder, even though nobody could be more fond for any than you two.’  
I smile and continue, ‘It’s heart Rebecca. Absence makes the heart grow fonder. Yes, it does for Louis and you. Honey, the last month my heart has been under stress and is finally getting back to a normal rhythm.’  
She laughs, ‘Except for the excess of sex.’  
I shake my head smile out knowing how much more I have had. I reply, ‘I should get an app that monitors my heart rate.’  
She looks back and looks concerned saying, ‘I don’t want to know how many times your heart physical jumps and I can only imagine. Plus if a doctor found that he might give you a pill to go limp.’  
I widen my eyes, ‘I don’t ever want to go soft. It is so pleasureful.’  
She leans back and whispers, ‘You are used to being soft and I think that what makes me so interest but I do like when your cock is pumped up.’  
I respond, ‘It’s not hard to get plump around you especially with your tongue.’  
After eating we get into the shower and I trace my hands on her ass. She smiles while sliding on the condom and nods turning away. I lock my lips on to her shoulder kissing and sucking hard as I slide my hands down her back to her ass. I enter a finger into it and she moans as I jab into her gently. I continue adding an extra finger every so often. After spreading her wider I insert my cock and release my lock on her neck gasping as I continue to thrust into her. She has her head down leaning into the shower wall on her forearms. She is breathing deeply and I turn her chin into kiss. We continue to kissing and thrusting. I moan occasionally and finally I release. I turn her quickly and pin her against the wall making her gasp. I kiss her and move my hand into her pussy as she yelps out cuming quickly over my hand. She pushes me off and turns under the shower head. I hug her from behind and she relaxes as I nuzzle my nose in behind her ear.  
We quickly get dress and I watch as she pulls out a different suit from the first one. It is blue with white trim zipping up in the front. I smirk want to play with the zipper revealing more of her cleavage but that will have to wait so we don’t miss the boat. Rebecca pulls on some capris and a loose fitting button up swimsuit cover. I slide on my t-shirt and trunks.  
The boat captain and guide take us on the tour first and we watch leaning back into the seat. My arm is wrapped around her shoulder as I lean in toward her. We speed through the cliffs and around a little wildly. I grip tighter around her shoulder and she laughs whispering, ‘Someone is scared and it’s not just you.’ She nods toward Rudy, who is wide-eyed holding on tightly to the seat. We go to a seclude area where the water is clear and sparkling in the sun. We get up and I pull off my shirt and glance back at Rebecca she is sitting and bending over to slide off her capris. I notice the zipper slide a bit because of the extra weight from her boobs sliding up and peeking out but not too much.  
We swim around for almost an hour pointing and admiring all of the wild life. Rebecca and I come back up bobbing to rest. I notice her turn quickly and gasp. I turn in that direction and I see dolphins in the distance. I smile knowing that these are her favorite animal. I pull her gently in that direction to see if we can get closer to them. The guide says, ‘Do you like dolphins?’  
I reply sarcastically, ‘Does she ever.’  
He says, ‘Hop back in the boat and we will go closer.’  
I help her back in and we move cruising closer. He says, ‘Go ahead and get out. They are very friendly. We slide in slowly not to scare them away. She follows the guide watching and copying the guide as he swims closer. He interacts with them and grabs the dorsal fin. The guide is taken around for a short ride but he slips off and I see Rebecca wrap her arms around one. It takes off and I open my eyes widely in enthusiasm but also in fear that she will get hurt or wait not come back. I bite my lip and watch as she smiles widely. She goes under and then comes back up dipping quickly back and forth. She lets go and gasps for air.  
I swim toward her and she replies, ‘Harry try it is so fun.’ I glance around and she continues, ‘Don’t be scared.’  
I take a deep breath and swim toward one. I try but slip off almost immediately and the dolphin swims away. I turn back and say, ‘I guess it’s just not meant to be.’  
She replies, ‘You are such a pussy. Try again.’ I laugh and try again with a different dolphin in the pod. It takes me wildly around but she is right it’s exhilarating.  
The dolphin dives deep and I panic not feeling like I can wait to breath. I release my grip and paddle quickly toward the surface. I come out gasping for air. Rebecca comes quickly over to me saying, ‘Are you ok?’  
I cough a bit as she lets me lean into her. I nod not answering. The guide mutters, ‘Let’s get you back to the boat.’  
She respond, ‘I got it.’ She turns me wraps her arm around me swimming me back to the boat like a professional.  
I smirk as we get to the boat and say, ‘Thank you for saving my life. Who would have thought a possible drowning experience could be so enjoyable. I hope I can get mouth to mouth out of this.’ She dunks me under as I come up and see her swing into the boat. I get in following her.  
Rudy yells, ‘What the fuck are you doing Harry Styles?’ I look at him shocked as he continues, ‘I could have been out of a job and the band would have been definitely been over if you had died. Why don’t you fucking think?’  
I take a deep breath and then sit down quickly not realizing what just happened. I close my eyes and cover my face. I feel a small hand on my back and look out to see Rebecca looking at me with concern. She replies, ‘Rudy, it was my fault not Harry’s. It was that once in a lifetime experience that neither of us will forget.’  
I grab her face and add, ‘Because we got to do it together. (She bursts out laughing.) Now can I get that mouth to mouth resuscitation, please? It will definitely start my rhythm.’  
She pulls away continuing to laugh and I notice Rudy covering his face and shaking it like he is embraced to be seen with me. She sits back up and I lean into kiss her. She blows into my mouth and I start laughing. I reply, ‘Jesus, how can that feel so good?’  
Rebecca mumbles, ‘Because you are horny, Harry.’  
I ask whispering back, ‘Can we take care of that somehow?’  
She gets up quickly and disappears into the bottom of the boat. I follow behind like the puppy I am. Rudy burst out laughing and mutters, ‘Did you bring enough?’  
I turn and nod raising my eyebrows as I pass my overnight back just out the bathroom pulling out a condom. She is sitting on the sink when I enter. I lean against the door and join her at the sink. I pull my trunks off and slide on the condom quickly.  
I lean into kiss and drive my penis into her making her gasp. We thrust roughly together and she mumbles sarcastically, ‘Don’t bruise me or make me sore, Harry.’  
I gasp out, ‘It’s sounds like you want me, too.’  
Rebecca replies, ‘Go ahead. Let’s see what more you got.’  
I moan, ‘Fuck, that sounds so nice coming out of your mouth.’  
She laughs, ‘Well hurry up and let me cum onto you, Harry.’  
I lean in tightly to her shoulder and blush because it also sound so good and went straight to my penis making me leak already. I take charge and pound roughly into her. She moans lowly, ‘Yes, Harry. Harder. Harder.’ I literally push all of my weight into her and she crumbles weakly into me releasing. I slip back with her attached onto my ass and instantly cum. She weakly laughs ‘Klutz’ and I smirk. I relax onto the floor scrunched between her, the toilet, and the door.  
I weakly slide the zipper of her swimsuit down to her belly button. Rebecca has her eyes closed and doesn’t notice. I slide my hand onto her breast and she smirks. I gently grope it and she smiles wider as she opens her eyes. She mumbles, ‘Insatiable.’ I laugh out leaning back into kiss her. I feel and hear her zipper. It pinches me and I pull out my hand. She laughs as I rub my wrist on my chest itching at where it pinched.  
She quickly looks around and then pops up to stand. I realize that she panicked because of how small the bathroom is. I pull my shorts back on and get up quickly. We leave the bathroom and go up top. She relaxes into my shoulder as we sit in the seat.  
We speed toward the beach as Rebecca leans into my ear and explains, ‘Did you know that the process of identifying a type of dolphin is called jizz.’ I burst out laughing into her as she continues, ‘I guess not but it’s true.’  
I recover and reply, ‘I just identified my dolphin.’  
She laughs, ‘You identify dolphins all the time, Harry.’  
I lean into kiss her but say before I kiss her, ‘Very pleasurable process.’  
She leans back laughing. I pull her back in and kiss her while I place my hand on her outer thigh pulling her legs into lap. We continue to kiss for a bit until she taps out.  
We finally get to a secluded beach and she relaxes on the sand as Rudy goes to sit under a tree to get out of the sun. I laugh thinking about him being red and how she gave him his nickname as he looks at me and I say, ‘Rudolpho, Rudolpho.’  
He shakes his head and replies, ‘Fucking Styles, Fucking Styles.’  
I grab waters out of the cooler and take him one. I mutter quickly offering him one, ‘Rudy thank you for being so helpful.’  
Rudy responds accepting the water, ‘Thank you. Although it is really hot, it is nice to be forced to have fun with you guys. It looks and sounds like you are having a lot of fun.’  
I smirk and turn around seeing Rebecca laying down on the sand with her hands behind her head. She looks amazing with the back drop of the cliffs the rainbow tinted water reflecting back. I pull out my camera and take a picture. I decide to post it to Twitter since I haven’t posted anything since the Brit’s. My caption being, ‘Loving the view and the start of an amazing weekend in paradise.’  
I slide in next her and kiss her. I take another picture as I pull away and she laughs. She says, ‘What’s that for?’  
I say, ‘I want to remember this happy moment with one of my favorite pair of lips.’  
Rebecca smiles and I grope at her boob. She moans and I kiss her again continuing to grope. She closes her mouth and replies, ‘This is not going to be another stairwell, Harry.’  
I pull away and reply, ‘We can still enjoy the moment even though I will continue to identify dolphins but we should go into the water because they won’t be as noticeable in the water.’  
She laughs and pushes me away. She flips up and runs into the water. I chase after as she dives under. I smirk noticing how defined her ass and thighs are. I slow to a walk after I get in the water up to my waist. She finally emerges popping out like the dolphin she is. I mutter, ‘I fucking love identifying dolphins.’ Rebecca splashes at me and I lean in pulling her into a kiss. She leans into it as we continue to make out while I think of how thankful I am not to jizz noticeably.  
After our amazing trip we get back to the bungalow and I make lunch before we head out to the airport. I make a special pasta dish with sautéed shrimp with a homemade sauce. Rebecca sits on the counter drinking wine and watches while I cook. Rudy comes in about thirty minutes into my cooking and asks, ‘How long does it take to make lunch? I am hungry and we need to be leaving shortly.’  
She smiles and jumps of the counter. I stop her and state, ‘Vacation. Rebecca, I am going to finish this.’  
She replies, ‘Dolphinizer, I am going to get our luggage together.’  
I kiss her and nod, ‘Ok, approximately five minutes.’  
Rudy mumbles, ‘Great.’  
I offer turning back to lunch, ‘Rudy, wine while you wait.’  
We enjoy our lunch with Rudy and exit the bungalow. Before we get into the car I ask, ‘Rudy can you take a picture for us, please?’  
He turns, ‘That’s easier than walking.’  
She smiles and remarks ‘Especially for Harry’ as I pull her into my chest and Rudy takes a picture of us out front of the bungalow. He toss me my phone and I stash it away.  
I turn her away from the car and whisper, ‘I want to remember every minute of this vacation. Thank you so much for being here and sharing it with me.’  
Rebecca closes her eyes and I lean into kiss her. Her hands slide into my hair and she pulls tightly. I moan and she laughs as she turns us back toward the car. I watch as the wind blows her hair out exposing the marks I made. I smile knowing how we have left marks on each other and how I want to make more. I slide in next to her and pull her back into a kiss. She slides onto my lap and pulls away. She puts her pointer finger over my lips and says ‘Shh.’  
I lick it and reply, ‘Not that easy for me.’ I pull her back into me and she slides her hands to my waist pulling my shorts down exposing my pulsing dick. Rebecca smirks and shakes her head. She reaches for my bag and I beat her to it. I grab a condom out without looking. I open it quickly and slide it over it. She rocks into her and I bite my lip as I slide in. She shifts and I put my head back closing my eyes almost all the way enjoying her tilting on me. I watch her as she struggles to catch her breath. I grab her thighs pulling her into me and she groans. I smile losing control. I close my eyes as her head meets my shoulder. I roll us sideways onto the seat and thrust once as she cums. I nuzzle into her.  
She whispers a few minutes later, ‘Harry, we don’t need to roll off the seat again. We are going to be at the airport any minute.’  
I open my eyes and mutter, ‘It was very pleasurable the last time.’  
Rebecca replies, ‘For you.’ I sit back up adjusting my shorts as she pulls out a wedgie.  
I laugh out, ‘Another fucking wedgie.’  
She smirks and responds, ‘You really know how to get up someone’s ass, don’t you?’  
We laugh again as she leans into my shoulder.


	6. Hong Kong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet up with Louis...

**Louis**  
I get a text later in the evening from Rebecca and Harry, ‘Just landing, Boo.’  
I am on the balcony smoking as I reply, ‘I’m in the room, 825. Take service lift up.’ I finish my cigarette while I think about the last couple of days in Hong Kong. Exploring rather than going home to be on a plane so long. I also really didn’t want to wait to see them. I decided to get a suite so there is more room for us.  
I get up adjusting the hotel robe checking to see if everything is prepared from the wine chilling to the lube that smells like the tropics, hoping we will get another line of commentary from the living body that produces so many pleasurable words especially for Harry that could use the large box of condoms I got sitting next to it.  
I debate about what we should do for dinner. With Rebecca’s eating restrictions in mind, I decide on pizza and wine. I order dinner for eight to come to our room.  
After getting a drink from the kitchen, I walk back tightening my robe and dive back into bed looking through my social media on my phone. Liam has posted pictures of him and Sophia while Zayn has similar pictures but more artistic. Niall has several goofy pictures with his friends at a football game. I peek at Harry’s knowing that he doesn’t post very much but still want to see it. I see a zoomed in picture of the scenery and I click to see the full view. I widen my eyes seeing Rebecca sprawled on the beach. She is so hot. I click off and imagine what we are going to do tonight. I decide to act like the impatient person that I am. I curl up but listen intently for them to come in.  
I hear the click of the electronic door and then some shuffling. I stay in bed as I hear Rebecca say, ‘You are not the only one that plans things or has expectations.’  
Harry laughs and I feel a familiar large body jump on my back. He mutters, ‘Stop faking. I know you are awake, Babe.’  
I roll over and smile. He leans in and kisses me. We continue to make out as Harry reaches for the tie on my robe. I pull away slightly from our kiss and graze them together. Harry gasps and I reply, ‘Rebecca, stop unpacking.’ I like his lips and continue, ‘I need my fill of tits and ass, Sexy.’  
I hear her scoff and sit on the bed. I continue to kiss him as he opens my robe. I reach out for her and finally get a grip around her waist pulling her into us. Harry pulls away ripping his clothes off. I kiss her while taking her clothes off of her. Hazza taps my shoulder and I take a condom out of his pocket. I pull away looking at her eyes while I trace my hands down to her ass. I quickly prep her before I enter her ass. Harry quickly slides in driving in roughly and digging his fingers into my back. I continue to kiss her and as I stroke her boobs gently with occasional twisting and pulling on her nipples. We release and Harry wraps around me but holds onto her hands. She rolls onto her belly releasing Harry’s hand. She lays on her hands and looks at us smiling. Harry grabs the sheet and pulls it over us as we join hand and rest it on the small of her back.  
After a while Rebecca gets up and goes to the bathroom shutting the closet door behind her. I roll into Harry and we cuddle staring into each other’s eyes. I ask, ‘I ordered dinner it should be here soon. How does pizza sound?’  
Harry makes mmm sound and licks his lips as he slides his hand down my back to my ass and squeezes it. He leans into me and I adjust to suck on his neck. He rubs my head roughly and asks, ‘Sounds good. Rebecca?’  
She comes out in her robe and says, ‘What?’  
Harry continues, ‘Louis ordered pizza for dinner what do think?’  
She turns back and continues to push stuff into the closet replying, ‘I think I am hunger and a bit thirsty too. No Harry not for come but something with a little more kick that I don’t want to brush my teeth right after.’  
I laugh and reply, ‘I ordered wine with the pizza.’  
She nods, ‘Is there anything I can drink in the meantime, Lou?’  
I get up walking to the bar and ask, ‘What do you want? The bar is full.’  
Harry and Rebecca follow me out to the living room. She replies, ‘Louis let me.’  
I immediately sit and respond, ‘Don’t have to tell me twice. I definitely would rather you mix than me.’  
She grabs the Jameson and brings it over to us. Rebecca sits on Harry’s lap leaning back into the arm of the chair resting her feet on my lap. She opens it and just takes a drink out of the bottle. She passes it to Harry and we continue passing it around. We hear a knock at the door and Rebecca press her feet into my groin. I moan as she gets up. She turns to go to the door but Harry pulls her back and takes the robe of her. He puts it on and replies, ‘Stay here.’  
She sits back down and I lean in kissing her. Harry sets the pizza and wine in front of us. We enjoy it and go back to bed. Rebecca and I quickly pin Harry between us. He comes apart between us and we release after he is spent. We quickly fall asleep attached to Harry.  
Later in the night we are all staring at each other still clinging to Harry. Harry asks, ‘What would you be if you weren’t what you are?’  
Rebecca answers without thinking, ‘Still in hospitality.’  
I mutter with a smirk, ‘Drug addict fucking the bakery boy. We would still be Larry but not a problem or not the biggest problem.’  
Harry rebuts, ‘I wouldn’t fuck you if you were a drug addict, Babe.’  
I respond remembering that one time that I really don’t remember because I was so far gone, ‘You liked it that one time.’  
Harry responds irritated, ‘No, I didn’t you were scaring me. It was a pity fuck, ok?’  
Rebecca adds on the verge of a laugh, ‘Jesus, how romantic. Louis, were you on top or under?  
Harry answers, ‘He was under the influence but crazily on top. Not our greatest moment.’  
I laugh out and lean forward, ‘Unforgettable but not as epic as this or the Brits. Sexy, I really want to try that tree position.’  
Rebecca bursts out laughing rolls to the edge of the bed. I lick my lips watching her boobs bob and that beautiful ass pop up when she leans over into Harry’s bag and pull out a condom. She turns back throwing him the condom and instructs, ‘Harry. Now, Louis let’s make you comfortable.’ She grabs some pillows as she climbs on me and tucks the pillows around me. I pull her into a kiss and she pushes me off gently. ‘Louis only delaying what you want.’  
I frown and reply, ‘Aren’t you going to be in the middle?’  
She smirks and moves off of me as she says, ‘Not this time.’  
Harry pulls her into him and kisses her. I notice some fresh marks on her shoulder that Harry must have left. I mumble, ‘Sorry, I really enjoy watching you two kiss but I want to know what I am supposed to do because jacking myself off is not part of tree fucking.’ Harry glares at me and I frown.  
Rebecca turns and sits cross-legged next me. She explains, ‘Ok. Louis you need to sit up but, also, lean back a little. Now, you are going to have to wait or help me get Harry ready.’  
I smile and say, ‘I want to see you do that, Sexy. Maybe I can learn some new tricks.’  
Harry crawls toward me and kisses me. He quickly moves and states, ‘I will just move in to be prepped and so you can get a better view, Boo.’  
I mumble, ‘I am definitely not going to complain with the tits and ass display.’  
Harry sticks his ass toward Rebecca and straddles her lap with his legs leaning over mine. Rebecca laughs and smacks his ass while muttering, ‘Views are great but my back is going to hurt with me having to sit back because you want me to eat you. I will not use my mouth on that.’  
I comment, ‘Guess that I am the only one that will use my tongue on you.’  
Harry glares and mumbles, ‘Damn. I really wanted to feel the difference. Your tongue is amazing and now I can only imagine.’  
I rub his back and say, ‘Baby, she doesn’t eat shit. It’s ok and pouting is not going to help your penis any.’  
Harry gasps and starts to rock back into her. He starts to breathe heavily and I look at her. She is already has two fingers digging in. She removes them and Harry moans. He runs his fingers over his head roughly trying to catch his breath. I glance back and she is smirking as she adjusts getting to her knees. I watch as she rubs his butt cheek gently and then pushes her thumb into his ass. She leans so hard that Harry falls face first into the bed moaning. I laugh and smack her ass making her follow in his path but onto his back.  
I comment, ‘Rebecca, your thumb is not long enough or wide enough to spread him. Although Haz loved it with the leaking he is doing already.’  
Harry mumbles, ‘I almost came. If it was only a bit longer I have no doubt.’  
Rebecca pushes off of Harry’s back and drives her thumb in a couple more times. She continues to add fingers. Finally, he is ready.  
She explains, ‘Louis brace yourself with your hands to the side. Harry condom. (Harry immediately puts it on and waits.) Now, move off of Louis. (She spreads my legs and sits between them. She grabs my dick and pumps it a few times making me gasp at the pressure. She continues, ‘Harry. Ass here, now.’ She glances at my penis. He does as she continues to hold my penis. She pushes it in while I bite my lip. Harry leans in and kisses me. I pull him back into make it deeper and he moans.  
I smile as I look at Rebecca, who is no longer there. I glance around quickly and Harry does, too. She is in Harry’s suitcase and pulls out one of his long scarfs. I ask, ‘Is that for swinging? Are you going to be swinging?’  
Harry gasps out, ‘God, this is going to be so fun. Honey, please move faster.’  
She shakes her head and comes behind Harry. She kisses his cheek and takes the scarf wrapping it around my neck. Rebecca shimmies it down my arms as she hugs into Harry, who is rocking back into her and my penis. She says, ‘Louis pick up your left arm and let it go down. (I do it.) Now, the other.’ I do it and it slides down to my ass. She passes the ends to Harry and nuzzles into his cheek. She stands up and continues, ‘Now, Harry you try pulling Louis in more with the scarf. Does that work?’ He does and I feel my penis trace along the back of his cavity. I nod as Harry just groans. ‘Ok. Now, Harry relax back a bit and do not let go of the scarf.’ He nods and she slides her legs between Harry’s arms and our waist. She stays standing and slowly bends between Harry and I. I kiss her ass and she elbows me. She leans back toward me as I watch her slide Harry’s penis into her. Harry moans as she states strained, ‘Ok. Now, start slowly moving your hips.’  
We do and I watch her neck and start to focus on her scars. I notice again the color difference and that they are healed but definitely are not consistent in size, color, or location. Some are rougher than others and I notice her tattoo. I notice a discoloration and focus in on it. I see that it is another scar but darker than any other one.  
Rebecca moves faster as Harry grasps her waist with his fists trying to pull himself in further. Harry tries to lean in to kiss her and she stops him. She mutters, ‘Harry pull hard on the count of three. Louis, are you ready?’ I moan and she counts, ‘One, ah. Two, ah. Um.’  
I yell, ‘Three, Harry.’ He pulls so hard that I feel my rim of my ass to start pulse from the exposure to the air. I gasp and we start to jostle quickly.  
Harry drops the scarf and mutters, ‘Fuck.’ His hand are on my hips in seconds as he slides them down to cup both butt cheeks. He pulls even harder and I start kissing her back. I feel her tense up and I stop. She relaxes as she starts to roughly hump down on to us making us both grunt. Rebecca leans into Harry and starts to kiss him roughly. Harry starts to shake as she pushes down again and I move my hands to Harry’s back knowing he is about ready to release. I pull him in and he gasps out, ‘Fuck.’  
I release and start to trace along Harry’s side. Harry pushes into Rebecca and my dick slides out of him. He squeezes us together and Rebecca taps him quickly. He sits on my hips as she adjusts to my side. I pull her hip back into me and she rests her head on my chest. I glance at Harry and smile. He falls to my other side. He adjusts pulling Rebecca’s knee toward him and kissing her head. He kisses me and we fall back asleep.  
We chit chat a little about past experiences and our favorite things. She mentions about how beer is not great on her body. We drink a little more wine and I end up with my ankles are wrapped with Rebecca’s ankles. I lean on Harry top thigh. Harry’s hand is wrapped around Rebecca’s top hand while they lean into their other hands holding their heads up.  
I ask curious looking at Rebecca but quickly flick my glance at Harry, ‘What is your least favorite sexual position? Hazza?’  
He answers looking at the ceiling, ‘Different with who I am fucking. You being on top and bottom for Rebecca. I still enjoy them.’  
I comment, ‘It’s all about getting to the climax. It is quicker with you on top. Sexy?’  
I look at her and she whispers, ‘Oral.’  
I push, ‘Details.’  
I glance at Harry as he says with a smile but still a concerned look toward Rebecca, ‘Doesn’t want anybody in it.’  
I reply questioningly, ‘You have.’  
Harry glances at me glaring and mutters, ‘Yeah but she didn’t enjoy it.’  
I say as a matter of fact, ‘She came, didn’t she?’ Harry slowly nods but doesn’t look at me. I continue, ‘Then she liked it.’  
She finally responds, ‘Never said I didn’t cum or didn’t like it. Just don’t like anybody’s hands or face in it. Not very enjoyable, which is what your question was right. Your turn, Louis.’  
I smirk and glance at Harry saying, ‘I agree with Harry. Me being in control is not as enjoyable.  
I wake up to see Rebecca leaving the room around four with a suitcase. I wake Harry and say, ‘Not to scare you but Rebecca just left the room with your Louis Vuitton.’  
Harry laughs, ‘She said that she was going to do laundry.’  
I roll my eyes and state, ‘She is going to get mugged with that bag and it can’t wait until the vacation is over.’  
He mumbles, ‘I guess not and I assumed she might do it sooner.’  
I lean back into him and kiss him. He mumbles, ‘Alone time.’  
He moans and I reply, ‘Sounds nice for once.’  
I pull him on top of me and he cradles my butt checks as he moves his penis into my ass. He shuffles in and out while I gasp for air curling my legs around his shoulders. We release and he relax next to me squeezing me tightly. He kisses me behind my ear and I wrap my arm around him as he wraps his legs around me. I kiss his shoulder and say, ‘I love you, Baby.’  
He kisses my neck and replies, ‘I love you, Lou.’  
After a bit of cuddling I ask, ‘What's up with the new marks on her shoulder?’  
He blushes and whispers, ‘It tasted good.’  
I comment, ‘You are literally eating her now.’  
Harry explains, ‘Only when I have her completely distracted.’  
I state raising my eyebrows, ‘Taking pleasure to another level, Love.’

**Rebecca**  
I wake up at four and can't stand looking at the laundry. I use Harry’s suitcase with wheels that is already filled with his dirty clothes. As I shove in mine I notices several expensive details like the zipper, the material, and the stitching. _Fuck, how much does this suitcase even cost._ I make a mental note to check online later.  
I walk to the front desk and ask them where the nearest place to do laundry now is. They give me directions and I start to walk quickly. I stop at a coffee shop and get a large black tea. I get to the small laundry mat about five blocks away from the hotel and start the laundry making four large loads, two dress clothes of darks and lights, one general load of swimsuits and general clothes, and an extremely large load of undergarments. Harry on average goes through about four or five pairs of underwear in one day were I would go through about one or two in the same time.  
I sit on the floor and work on emailing to set up for first party. I email management to start a conversation about how fans will work at the next party. I ask about the security stipulations for first party and how it will be different at the next one. I quickly roll the clothes into the bag and go back to the hotel.  
As I enter the room around six I hear Harry and Louis fucking. They are moaning loudly and I can her every time they make contact because they grunt. I smile and think damn that sounds like really good sex. It is really a nice sound not annoying at all. I pursue my lips thinking that it would be a nice thing to watch. You can feel their passion all the way into the living room where I fold the laundry but can’t help enjoying their sex noises.  
Harry and Louis start to mumble and then are finally relaxed that they start to talk loud enough for me to hear as I fold the clothes into piles.  
Harry mutters, ‘I missed you.’  
Louis adds, ‘Babe, I missed you too but I know you had fun.’  
Harry replies, ‘I did.’  
Louis continues, ‘She is so fun. What, besides each other, did you do?’  
Harry responds, ‘We had dinner and night beach walk.’  
Louis states, ‘You mean you watched full screen Rebecca while seeing little scenery.’  
Harry answers as I shake my head folding his pants ‘Yep, I enjoyed watching that at sunrise, too.’ I smirk remember as I continue to sort. He asks, ‘What did you do?’  
Lt I was tired so I just came here instead of going home  
Harry laughs and interprets, ‘So you have been waiting the whole time.’  
Louis explains, ‘Well, I didn't want to wait but I also never got to explore Hong Kong last time because I was elbow deep in you.’  
Harry laughs, ‘Thank you, again. I love you ass fucker.’  
Louis mutters, ‘You’re the ass fucker. Haz, as much as, I enjoyed that. This is pretty incredible.’  
I roll my eyes as Harry mentions, ‘I still wake up and can’t believe she is here.’  
Louis continues, ‘I know but I am glad she did. What the fuck with the tree idea? I thought we were already pretty adventurous.’  
Harry laughs and explains, ‘This ménage tris is like.’ Louis laughs and starts to moan. I smile knowing that if he's not talking his mouth is full.  
As I finish the laundry, Harry and Louis come out in underwear. Harry is wrapped around his shoulders kissing his cheek. Louis asks, ‘What are you doing out here?’ I continue to repack the suitcase with the folded laundry as he continues, ‘Why didn't you join us?’  
I respond, ‘When came in you were in the middle.’  
Louis interrupts, ‘I like when we have a middle person. Don't you, Haz?’  
Harry nods releasing Louis and comes over to get suitcase. I say, ‘I heard.’  
Harry asks smirking, ‘What do not like us talking?’  
I reply, ‘No of course not. It was cute especially when you tried to show him.’  
Louis laughs and mentions, ‘We are definitely learning sexy.’  
I state irritated, ‘Let go Harry. I am going put them away.’  
Harry sweetly states grabbing the bag a little tighter, ‘No. They are for the moment. Let’s get breakfast sex out of the way.’  
I notice Louis pulling at his underwear and comment, ‘Don't think Louis underwear can hold anymore jizz. (Louis accidentally snaps band and gasps.) How many times have you worn those?’  
Louis shrugs and I suggest, ‘Give me your laundry and I will do this afternoon.’  
He responds irritated, ‘No Sexy I can send it.’  
Harry encourages, ‘Let her. She likes to do it.’  
Louis adds, ‘You like to do it.’  
I mutter, ‘He identifies dolphins on the regular.’  
Harry laughs and Louis responds, ‘What?’  
Harry answers, ‘It's called jizz to id dolphin types.’  
Louis laughs asking, ‘Did you learn that on vacation?’  
Harry replies, ‘Yes, she taught me.’  
I clarify, ‘The word not the process.’ They laugh.  
Louis asks, ‘Did the guide tell you or.’  
Harry interrupts, ‘She likes animal behavior.’  
Louis states, ‘I like that too but never mind another lube commercial.’  
Harry smirks holding in his laugh adding, ‘It was like a more you know commercial.’  
I raise my eyebrow and comment, ‘It was more interactive than a commercial.’  
They laugh as Louis says, ‘I beat he wanted to know more and jizzed himself.’  
I add, ‘Of course you know him. He's a weeping willow.  
Harry rubs his head and states gruffly, ‘Holy fuck, Rebecca.’  
I smirk, ‘That sounded like what I walked in on.’  
Louis explains, ‘Hazza was trying to examine my cavity.’  
I raise and mutter, ‘Trying? I think he blew up inside you and you took off like screeching firecracker.’  
Louis and Harry burst out laugh. Harry comments, ‘Boy, do I need to do that to you.’  
Louis says, ‘Isn't that against the rules.’ I drop the bag and start to leave the room. Louis continues, ‘Don't be mad. Or Haz have you tried it with her mad?’  
Harry scolds, ‘Louis. Your mouth stop.’ His hands are quickly around my waist pulling me back. He whispers, ‘Sorry. Please relax. I hate when you walk away like that. He does know your personality as well to know what irritates you.’  
Louis replies, ‘I knew that one would stir a reaction but not to cut me off or stop us from using the bed again. Hey maybe another tree in a different order. Or something new?’ He comes around in front of us and looks at me with his eyebrows raised.  
Harry turns in my neck to look at me saying, ‘How can you stay mad at him? It's sounds so fun and that face come on.’ Louis lips are on mine and Harry cackles pushing toward the bedroom. I bite Louis tongue that I let in for a bit. He moans and Harry asks, ‘She's good at biting, too.’  
Louis remarks, ‘Harry is the vampire especially with.’  
Harry interrupts, ‘Seriously don't mention that and titanic isn't going to be a thing Lou.’  
I squint trying figure out what they are talking about but Louis mentions ‘Apparently your good at tickling, too.’  
Harry adds, ‘Relentless. Let’s both tickle him and see how that works on him.’  
I turn toward him and reply, ‘He wouldn't be able to stop us but I have an idea let’s try the shower since Louis is dirtier than I thought. Please Louis can I do your laundry? Your underwear is disappointing.’  
Harry comments, ‘Louis it is disgusting. I am surprised I didn't notice and let it get that bad.’  
Louis responds, ‘She said please that's enough. Don't have to keep talking about it.’  
I mutter, ‘Usually it helps. Do we need to worry about you now?’  
Louis says, ‘Hey I was little worried about losing my better half and you usually do the laundry any way, Hazza.’  
Harry interrupts, ‘Stop but at least I am not the only on looking at your underwear to tell when it's time.’


	7. Manila Party

**Rebecca**  
I am sitting on the couch talking with Louis before I leave for the last time to go to the party to make last minute preparations. Louis is blatantly trying to calm my nerves even though I am confident that the party will go well. It is so funny how he makes stupid jokes about Liam and his hat collection or Niall and his shoe collection or Zayn and his collection of hair products or his favorite part of Harry. I can’t count how many times he has said ‘Big fucking dick.’ He is either really horny or he trying to get my mind of my work. It’s working like too well. Every time he says ‘big’ I picture it before he enters me and Louis laughs. He repeats like he’s reading a children’s that says ‘No more monkeys jumping on the bed.’ I realize that we are monkeys and then my thoughts drift. Louis taps me and I lean into his ear explaining my loss of consciousness. He laughs out and puts his hand on my leg tapping. He replies, ‘Damn, how can you do that? Fuck. That is good.’  
Louis smiles leaning into hug me. He sits back quickly as I hear a women come over to the couch saying, ‘Louis.’  
He starts to get up muttering, ‘Is it my turn?’  
She continues, ‘Stop. I have been trying to wait patiently but I am offend that nobody has introduced me.’ Louis looks at me and then Lou shocked. She continues, ‘I thought I would give you space and time but she has been here for like two weeks. Awkwardly passing here and around.’  
Louis replies, ‘Oh my God, Lou. I am sorry. I thought Harry did that the first day.’ Lou shakes her head and crosses her arms. Louis adds, ‘Well Lou, this is Rebecca. Rebecca, this is Lou.’ I stand offering my hand and smile. He continues, ‘Lou is the best stylist in the business.’  
Lou turns and yells, ‘Lou, get off your ass and move. Hi Rebecca. Nice to finally meet you. If you need anything please let me know. Also, what are you doing to get them to behave?’  
Louis turns in the chair and answers, ‘She has a magical presences.’ I flip my middle finger at him and he bites his lip grinning. He mutters, ‘Yes please. Maybe two. Hopefully the whole hand.’  
Lou moves quickly and smacks his head saying, ‘Us girls have to stick together especially when it comes to perv here. If Lux hears those words your dead. I know you’re horny without El but that’s your own fault.’  
Louis drops his mouth and responds, ‘Excuse me, Lou? I think that is quite rude and I think I can handle my own prep for the day.’  
He walks away and I follow him into the bathroom. I reply, ‘Louis?’  
I hug him and he mutters, ‘I am fine but don’t need to be reminded of a person that exemplifies how bad Harry and I got.’  
I state, ‘Louis, she didn’t mean it even though you are quite restricted at the moment.’ I reach down and graze it.  
He says loudly with fond moan, ‘Fuck, Rebecca.’  
I ask, ‘Can I help you with your hair, Lou?’  
Louis responds, ‘I know what you could help me with.’  
He touches my hip as I reply, ‘Patience Lou.’ I turn him roughly and fluff his hair. He pushes back into my grip as I rub his head. I tweak a few hairs and he leans in and kisses me.   
Louis asks, ‘Now can you help me?’  
I quickly grab his balls and say, ‘I think you can wait for Harry.’  
He gasps, ‘Fuck. I will be ready, again. I’m good now. Now, it’s your turn.’  
I reply, ‘No Louis. Later and Harry would be disappointed that he wasn’t here for that.’  
Louis smirks shaking his head and mutters, ‘Right.’  
I leave after he gives me a tight hug and go to make the final touches to make the party go off without a hitch.

**Harry**  
Just before we head up to the stage to perform, I notice Louis has disappeared and I had not seen him in a while. I text him, ‘Where are you?’  
He replies ‘Bathroom’ and hurry to find him worrying that something is wrong. Louis is sitting on the sink scrolling through his phone when I walk in.  
I ask, ‘Hey, Sweet Cheeks. What’s up?’  
Louis shuts his phone off and shrugs. He answers, ‘Nothing. Waiting for you.’  
Louis half smiles and I ask, ‘What’s up with your hair? No quiff.’  
He replies, ‘Long story. We don’t have time.’  
I hug Louis and whisper, ‘Tell me.’  
Louis rolls his eyes and answers, ‘I gave Lou a break.’  
I glance at him remarking, ‘No way, you did this. So, you must have just finished this sexy throwback.’  
He smiles and hisses, ‘Haz, have I ever done my hair except fixing and swooping.’  
I ask, ‘Who fixed the bed head into this?’ while leaning in for a kiss. ‘Zayn?’  
He mutters, ‘Surprise and I am not telling.’  
I say, ‘Why did you give Lou a break?’  
Louis answers, ‘For one, someone forgot to introduce their girlfriend to her. She was pissed.’  
I say, ‘Shit, I forgot.’  
He replies, ‘Don’t I introduced her.’  
I mumble, ‘How could I forget her?’  
He clicks his phone and smirks putting his phone back into his pocket. He mumbles, ‘I know how.’  
I ask, ‘What are you looking at?’ Louis shakes his head and blushes. I reach for his phone curious, ‘Show me.’  
Louis pats my hand and states, ‘Later during the party. No time.’ He jumps off the sink into me and I pull him in as he pulls down my pants. He turns me into the sink lowering to his knees. I lean back and grip the counter tightly as he takes my dick completely into my mouth letting it fill his mouth. He puts it in dangling it in the back where some would gag. He doesn’t gag because he enjoys the feeling. He starts to juggle my cock into his mouth as Louis reaches for my balls and pulls them. I am trying to keep my mouth shut. I mumble my reaction and he puts pressure on my shaft with his lips covering his teeth as he pulls it out. I gasp out, ‘Fuck, Lou.’  
I try to bring my foot around his neck to pull him back in. He groans and mumbles, ‘Pants, Har.’ I laugh gasping for air. I moves my foot down resting it between my legs. He grabbles a moan and blows roughly on it making me release loudly yelping out, ‘Ohh. Louis.’  
After the show we pack up quickly and I start to fidget wondering about what is going through Rebecca’s mind. I can’t wait to see her. We finally get to the party and it is elegant but small because it is just our crew and some other socialites of Manila. There is variety and the music is at the perfect volume, not too loud to hear the vibration but not low enough so that you can hear every conversation. The room has several people mingling. I start to look for Rebecca as Niall adds, ‘Wow, I was not expecting this.’  
Louis adds, ‘We should never expect anything especially when it comes to Rebecca.’  
Liam mumbles, ‘She surprises Harry. Doesn’t she?’  
Zayn says, ‘At least it’s not Harry’s music, Liam.’  
There are a lot of wait staff around. A waitress wearing a tight black dress walks up to me with her tray of drinks. I look at her in the eyes and smile but look away still looking for Rebecca. She asks, ‘Can I get you hotties any drinks?’  
A male waiter comes over and says, ‘Dina, not how you talk to the guests. Do you want to get fired, again? Especially because it’s their party. Sorry about that she is Dina. I am the manager Adam. Can I get you something to drink or eat?’  
I shake his hand and ask interrupting the boys who are ordering, ‘Actually we are looking for Ms. Maze. Do you know where she is?’  
He looks around and answers, ‘She was in the back five minutes ago getting liquor to stock the bar.’  
I see her immediately carrying a large case of beer going to the bar. I mutter, ‘Found her. Thank you.’  
The boys follow me to the bar. She is bent down filling the cooler. I lean over and say, ‘Excuse me.’ Rebecca jumps as I continue, ‘Party has started get out of there.’  
She rolls her eyes and replies, ‘Just a minute.’  
I respond firmly, ‘Nope. Someone else can do that.’  
Louis leans over next to me and states, ‘Nice view but.’  
I continue, ‘Right. That’s not your job.’ and I push him back.  
The bartender comes over glancing at her. Louis looks at me as I take a deep breath. She stands up wiping her hands on her ass as she mutters, ‘Kale, I got them.’  
He nods and walks to the other end of the bar. Liam responds, ‘You’re not a bartender either.’  
Rebecca glares at him and replies, ‘First shot, I am.’ She mixes and shakes up the liquor. I enjoy watching her shimmy as well as the boob giggling that happens while she is mixing. She pours it and it is a haze pink color. She says, ‘Enjoy. I made this special. It is called Cloud D.’  
I smile and ask, ‘Is that a 1D cloud or a dick shaped cloud.’  
She raises the glass as she says, ‘Visualize whatever you like Harry? No one controls your imagination. To the bosses.’  
Zayn adds, ‘To the best party.’  
Louis interrupts, ‘To the best after party Zayn. This is special not some ordinary party.’  
Liam bellows, ‘Shut up and drink.’  
We chug them and she asks, ‘How does that taste?’  
Zayn replies, ‘Very thought filled and not sea many.’  
I burst out laughing and Louis comments, ‘Now, who’s dirty minded.’  
Niall answers, ‘Love it especially the name without the innuendo.’  
Liam adds, ‘Good for a girly drink.’  
Zayn says moving the leftover in his mouth, ‘It’s tasty. I want another in a tall with fruit.’  
Niall mutters, ‘Me, too.’  
I respond, ‘Not as strong as Jameson. Sweet and tasty like you.’  
Louis immediately pipes in while licking his lips, ‘You know I like bitter and strong but I want more.’ She shakes her head as he continues, ‘But a different bartender. You can do that later, Love. We can. You are off the clock at least for this one because we are celebrating and not an officially with no fans yet.’  
She comes around the bar and Kale comes back. I ask with a smirk, ‘Teach him the Cloud D.’  
Rebecca squeezes between Louis and I leaning into the bar to tell him the ingredients. I pull her back and she wiggles out. I reply, ‘Hey.’  
She glances back and says, ‘Just a minute.’ She moves behind Louis and onto the barstool. She leans into the fruit tray and starts stabbing some onto a plastic sword. She stuffs them full and puts them into each drink as Kale pours them. He is watching her, too.  
I bite my lip waiting for this torture to stop. Louis looks at me and mumbles, ‘She is so accurate at putting things on.’  
I roll my eyes and burst out laughing. She comes back as Kale slides the glasses in front of each of us. He replies, ‘Enjoy.’  
I mutter looking at her, ‘I will.’ I lead her away from the bar and start looking for Lou to introduce my own girlfriend to her. I stop her and give her a half a hug.  
I say, ‘I heard I forgot to introduce an important person to another person that I can’t believe that I didn’t earlier. Lou, I am so sorry but I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Rebecca Maze. She is the one that set this party up and created this amazing drink. Try it.’  
Rebecca rolls her eyes and scolds, ‘Shut up, Harry.’  
Lou takes a drink and says, ‘Tasty and Rebecca the party is great.’  
Rebecca responds, ‘Thank you and it’s so nice to actually meet you.’ Lou laughs and hands me back my drink.  
I ask, ‘When is Lux coming back? I’m disappointed we couldn’t say goodbye.’  
She explains, ‘It was a last minute decision just like yours. Well it depends but I am hoping in Africa.’  
I mutter, ‘Wow, that’s a long time.’  
She replies, ‘Mums need vacations, too. And with Louis mouth. It’s good. (She takes a deep breath and continues.) Please let Lou know that I am sorry.’  
I ask concerned, ‘For what?’  
I glance between Rebecca and Lou as she replies, ‘I made a horrible comment about his past.’ It finally settles in me the reason he didn’t let her do his hair and why he was still in the bathroom.  
I ask curious, ‘What did you say?  
Lou bites her lip and looks away. Rebecca leans in and whispers, ‘Don’t worry I took care of it. It was about his ex.’ I close my eyes and feel myself grow angrier.  
Lou mutters, ‘I am sorry. I don’t want to make you mad, too. Please it just came out after he. Never mind. Let’s just move on, please.’  
I reply, ‘I just hate hearing about that person. It makes me so angry.’  
Rebecca responds, ‘Louis said pretty much the same thing but he was not angry. Yes, he was pissed about the comment but clearly a different emotion later.’  
I frown and mutter, ‘You did his hair then.’  
She smiles, ‘Do you like it?’ I smile and nod.  
Lou steps in and states, ‘I am going to leave you two to it.’ We don’t even look at her and continue to stare at each other.  
I pull her in and whisper, ‘Thank you for helping him. I know he was smiling about it later.’  
Rebecca laughs, ‘Only because he more than leaked in the process.’  
I gasp, ‘Damn, I wish I was there.’  
She leads me to the bar and says, ‘I need a drink but I told him that because he wanted to do more than just a graze.’  
I widen my eyes and look at her, ‘What are you saying? God, it is so hot in here after the drink we need to find a corner.’  
She grumbles, ‘Harry for your ideas we need more than a corner.’  
I smile, ‘We should just do it on the bar.’ She slaps me and I continue, ‘Fine the bathroom or a stairwell.’  
She glares as we make it to the bar.


	8. Manila Sickness

**Rebecca**  
One of the assistants orders sandwiches for lunch and we eat them in the dressing room. The boys chat about their ideas and about Niall’s fling the night before. I start to feel a little dizzy but ignore it. I finish my sandwich and throw out my garbage. As I get to the garbage, I blink a few times feeling lightheaded. I grab my iPad and go sit back on the couch while the boys continue to eat and talk. I close my eyes and wait for it to start up. I take a deep breath and start to work. Harry comes over and asks, ‘Are you ok?’  
I look up at him and nod, ‘Fine.’  
He leans down and kisses me. He mutters, ‘See you in a bit.’ I nod again and continue to work as the boys leave the room.  
The whole hour I fight the overwhelming feeling of dizziness and push to get my work done. I get up and leave the iPad on the couch. I walk quickly to the bathroom and throw up.

**Harry**  
I enter the dressing room and see Rebecca’s iPad on the couch, I ask my assistant, Sarah, ‘Where’s Rebecca?’  
She shrugs answering, ‘Haven’t seen her in a while. Last time, I saw her she was heading to the bathroom.’  
I walk to the bathroom and it is unlocked. As I open the door, I see Rebecca wiping her mouth off with toilet paper. She is kneeling next to the toilet.  
I say, ‘Woe. Rebecca, are you ok?’ She flushes the toilet and gets up slowly. I go to her and help her up to the sink.  
She whispers, ‘I think the bread didn’t agree with me.’ She washes her face and her mouth. She continues, ‘I’m going back to the hotel.’  
I respond, ‘Not alone. I’m going with you.’  
She states, ‘No, Harry, you need to work. I will be fine.’  
I suggest, ‘Then, Sarah is going with you.’  
Rebecca says, ‘As long as, you are going to stay here and finish.’  
I mutter, ‘I’m going to get your stuff together and tell her.’ She nods while leaning into her hands.  
I come out biting my lip and Louis and Liam are grabbing waters. Louis asks, ‘What’s taking so long, Hazza?’  
I answer, ‘Rebecca is sick. I’m getting her stuff together.’ I grab her iPad and bag walking toward Sarah.  
Liam responds, ‘Probably all the drinks we had last night.’  
Without turning to Liam I say, ‘Nope. Lunch. Sarah, can you please take her back to the hotel?’  
Louis asks, ‘You’re not, Harry?’  
I turn to Louis and answer, ‘She won’t let me.’  
Liam mutters, ‘Good because we have a lot to do.’  
I look back at Sarah and say, ‘Can you take this to the car and I will bring her? Thanks for doing this.’  
I go back to the bathroom. Rebecca is sitting next to the toilet with her head on her knees. I grab the small garbage bin and ask, ‘Are you ready?’ She pulls her head up slowly and shakes her head yes. She starts to stand and I respond, ‘It will be faster if I carry you.’  
She snaps, ‘Harry, I am not crippled.’ She leans into me and I see her close her eyes.  
I respond, ‘Rebecca, stop. Hold this?’ I hand her the bin and pick her up. She hugs the bin to her chest. She places her head on my chest closing her eyes as I lift her.  
As I walk out Louis says, ‘Wow, you weren’t kidding about your sensitivities, Rebecca?’ I glare at him and he continues, ‘Feel better, Love.’ He walks out. I look at her and she didn’t open her eyes.  
We get to the car and I set her down in the seat. Rebecca opens her eyes adjusting to sit cross legged with the bin in her lap. I lean into her ear and whisper, ‘I’ll be with you as soon as I am done. Feel better, Honey.’ I kiss her cheek and rub her cheek to her chin as I pull away she closes her eyes. I shut the door and pull out my phone while I walk back to practice. I text Sarah, ‘Please can you pick her up some lemon lime pop and saltines?’  
She replies, ‘Done.’  
I walk back in the sound room. As I pick up my mic, Niall comes over with a water. He says, ‘Here’ and whispers, ‘At least you are closer than before.’ I smile.  
I text Rebecca before dinner to check in. She replies, ‘Improved at least nothing has come out in thirty minutes. Safe to sleep.’  
While eating dinner Zayn asks, ‘How’s Rebecca?’  
I explain, ‘Better. Hopefully resting now that she stopped throwing up.’  
Louis mutters, ‘I guess we should be a little more cautious in what we order.’  
Liam responds, ‘She usually is.’  
I reply, ‘Or just have a backup like yogurt and pretzels for her.’  
Liam states, ‘I’ll put it on the list for the cooler stuff.’  
I say, ‘Thanks, Liam.’  
After the performance, I quickly grab my stuff and get in one of the cars to go back to the hotel. I text Louis informing him that’s where I went.  
He replies back, ‘Can I come over, tonight?’  
I respond, ‘Sure but won’t be much fun.’  
He texts back, ‘I’ll go out with the boys and then come for a cuddle. Is that ok?’  
I reply, ‘Fine. Have fun and don’t drink too much or be too loud when you come in.’  
He responds, ‘See you later.’  
I come in the door to the hotel room trying to be quiet. I walk into the bedroom and Rebecca is curled into a ball sleeping. I plug in my phone while stripping down to my underwear. I walk to the bathroom and shut the door quietly. I brush my teeth and go back to my side of the bed. I pull the sheets back gently. I climb in and move in next to her. She rolls over into my chest. I say, ‘Hey, Honey. How are you?’ I kiss her forehead.  
She looks up and whispers, ‘Better especially now.’  
I smile and state, ‘We need to be more careful. Liam is having them pick up yogurt and a few other things for you to eat. Just in case.’  
She responds, ‘Thanks. That’s very thoughtful.’ Rebecca pulls away but up to kiss me.  
We continue to kiss and I pull away saying, ‘I guess you are feeling much better.’  
She smiles and grabs my penis. I gasp not expecting it. She comments, ‘I’ll feel great shortly.’  
I reach over to the draw and pull out a condom. I open it while she kisses me, again. I put the condom on and she pulls me on top of her. She slides my penis in as I thrust into her gently. We release and I roll onto my back bring her with me. She pulls off the condom and throws it on the floor. Rebecca pulls my underwear back up and then adjusts hers. She falls asleep as I rub her back.

**Louis**  
I quietly sneak into Harry’s room and pull off my Converses leaving them next to Harry’s and Rebecca’s shoes by the door. I pull off my shirt as I walk toward the bedroom setting it on the dresser. I pull off my pants and roll them together leaving on my shirt. I slide into bed next to Harry. I kiss Rebecca, who is on Harry’s chest, and then Harry. She opens her eyes and I whisper, ‘Sorry to wake you, Sexy.’  
She shakes her head and says, ‘You didn’t.’  
I ask, ‘How are you feeling?’  
She rolls her eyes and answers, ‘Better. Not throwing up but then again I haven’t ate more than a few saltines since lunch.’ She taps Harry and he opens his eyes. She states, ‘Look who’s here.’  
He looks at me and smiles, ‘Hey, you’re earlier than I thought.’  
I reply, ‘It’s one.’  
Rebecca responds questioning Harry, ‘You knew?’  
He says, ‘He wanted a good cuddle, I guess.’ I kiss him and he pulls me into his chest.  
She replies, ‘I’m sure he wants more than a cuddle.’ She leans in and kisses me with her tongue. I freeze as Harry laughs and pulls us apart. He rolls me away kissing me roughly. I reach for a condom and Harry steals it from me. He opens it and slides it on his penis. He pulls Rebecca up to his side kissing her. He grabs me and pulls me to the other side. I kiss his shoulder moving behind him. Rebecca slides in front of him and Harry puts his penis into her. She grabs my penis and shoves it into his ass. We thrust roughly together and cum. I roll off of him and notice how Harry is trying to brace his weight, so he doesn’t squish her, even though he is spent. I smirk as she slides her leg back to that side of the bed. He wraps back around her as she turns away. I move back into his nook. He kiss my head and turns it back to smell Rebecca.  
I wake up at 4:30 to Rebecca sliding from Harry’s grasp and out of bed. I hear the bath water running. I tap Harry and ask curious, ‘Why is she taking a bath?’  
He responds glancing at the clock, ‘She gets up this early and probably still doesn’t feel good.’ He gets up and goes in.

**Harry**  
As I walk into the bathroom I smell the bath salts that I bought in Australia for Valentine’s weekend. I grab a condom off the sink and walk toward the tub. Rebecca is in the tub with her eyes closed. I squat and lean over the tub kissing her forehead. She takes a deep breath and opens her eyes. I say, ‘Hey.’  
She replies, ‘My stomach is still bothering me but I am just trying to relax.’  
I ask, ‘Can I help?’ She smiles and nods. I quickly pull off my underwear and slide on the condom. I get in behind her and rub her back. She turns and slides onto my penis. We rock slowly together and release. She gets up slowly but I get out first and help her the rest of the way. I grab a towel and dry her quickly. I help her into the t-shirt and panties that she pulled out. I dry off and she walks slowly to the sink. I follow close behind and whisper, ‘We need to get you to eat something. You’re really weak.’ I throw out the condom and carry her to bed. Louis turns out the sheets for us to get in. He kisses both of us on the cheek and hugs me. I kiss her forehead and we fall asleep.

**Liam**  
I wake up and get my stuff together at around 7:30. I take my stuff downstairs to the lobby and give it to the attendant. As I walk toward the restaurant for breakfast, I see Zayn and Niall come out of the elevator. I run up and grab a bag from each of them and lead them to the attendant. I ask, ‘Have you guys seen Louis or Harry this morning yet?’  
Niall says, ‘No.’ Zayn shakes his head and heads outside. Niall and I follow him. Zayn offers me a cigarette and I accept as Niall sits on a pillar. He continues, ‘I wonder how Rebecca is doing?’  
Zayn responds after taking a long drag of his cigarette, ‘Not well if they are not down, yet.’  
I suggest, ‘We should get breakfast and check on them. Louis should be up by now if he went to bed after the bar.’  
Zayn finishes his cigarette quickly and I put mine out. We walk in to the restaurant and order some breakfast.  
After eating, we head up in the elevator still waiting on Louis, Harry, and Rebecca. I suggest, ‘Louis is going to take longer. We should go to him first.’  
Niall leads us and knocks loudly on the door. There is no answer and Niall uses his key to open it. He didn’t even come in to the room because his shoes are not there and the bed is still turned down. His room is a mess. I state, ‘I am going to check in on Harry and see if he knows anything. Can you guys pack for the slob?’ They roll their eyes and nod. I walk out toward Harry’s room. I just go in not wanting to wake Rebecca if she is sleeping. As I get in I see Louis shoes next to their shoes and shake my head. I get to the bedroom and see Louis wrapped around Harry, who is covered almost completely by a blanket. Thank God because he’s probably naked. I glance toward the bathroom thinking that Rebecca might be in the bathroom but it is dark. I go to the far side of the bed, where Louis is. I pull the sheet back from him and thankfully he is in his underwear.  
I tap his shoulder and he rolls to his back. He mumbles, ‘Yeah?’  
I whisper, ‘We need to go, Louis. You still need to finish packing.’  
He rolls back into Harry, who ass is showing. He rubs his shoulder gently and mutters, ‘Liam is here. It’s time to go.’   
Harry states, ‘Damn it.’  
I hear Rebecca say, ‘What?’  
Harry answers, ‘Honey, it’s time to get up.’  
She pulls down the blanket and I see she is in a t-shirt. Harry quickly grabs the blanket keeping it pulled up to her waist.  
Harry looks at me and asks, ‘Liam, can you please go give us some privacy, please?’ I nod and pull Louis with me. He grabs his clothes and slides on his pants as we get to the door. He pulls on his shirt when we get out of the door and I grab his shoes.  
When the door closes, I ask ‘What were you doing in there? I almost got worried but figured Harry would know where you were.’  
Louis rubs his head and says, ‘Bed was warm in there.’  
I mutter as we get to his door, ‘I bet it was.’  
Louis starts to throw his stuff quickly into his luggage. Zayn and Niall take a load down to the lobby and come back to get the last of it. Louis quickly changes into something else more comfortable then his stage clothes. We go back to Harry’s room. I wait outside.

**Harry**  
As soon as the door shuts, I pick up Rebecca and carry her to the bathroom setting her on the sink. I give her toothbrush and go back to get my clothes and some yoga pants for her.  
I pull on my clothes as she finishes her teeth. I help her in to her yoga pants and she mutters, ‘Bra, please.’  
I go back and grab a sports bra. I help her into it and carry her back to bed. I position her to sit handing her a pop and packet of saltines. I say, ‘Eat some while I pack.’ I brush my teeth as I grab the bathroom stuff and pack it up. I pull my hair into a ponytail and grab a band for her leaving on my wrist. I rinse and spit. I pack in my toothbrush and zip it into the suitcase. I grab the used condoms on the floor and throw them away. I check the night stands and get our cell phones together putting them into my carryon bag.  
As I stuff our dirty clothes into my bag, Louis walks back in dressed in some sweat pants and a t-shirt. He asks, ‘Can I help? And Liam is outside he can, too.’  
I nod, ‘Here can you take the luggage out to him and come back for some other stuff.’  
I go to the closet and grab the laundry bag filling it with the pop and saltines that Sarah bought for Rebecca. I set it next to wall and grab our carryon bags. He comes back in and I point to it. I ask, ‘Can you hold the door for me?’ He nods. I pull the saltines away from Rebecca and put them in the laundry bag that Louis is carrying. I grab the garbage bin and hand it to Rebecca. I whisper, ‘Are you ready?’ She nods and I pick her up following Louis to the door. He leads us toward the service elevator and out to the van.  
I climb into the back with her. Halfway to the airport, she yells ‘Shit’ and starts to throw up again. Louis empties the laundry bag and hold it out for me to switch her. I shake my head and rub her back while holding her hair as she leaning over the garbage bin.  
Liam asks concerned, ‘Do we need to stop?’  
I respond, ‘No, we need to get to the airport. She only had a couple of saltines so she should be done shortly.’ Louis leans over the seat and grabs out her toiletry bag. He pulls out a wash cloth and asks Zayn to pass a water back. He gets the wash cloth wet.  
As we get to the airport, she pulls back slowly and Louis hands me the washcloth. I give it to her and she wipes her face. Louis hands her the water and she rinses her mouth spitting it into the garbage can. She takes another drink and swallows it. We wait in the van while the attendants unload our luggage into the plane and Rudy brings us a new garbage can throwing the other one out. I pull Rebecca’s hair into a ponytail. She whispers, ‘I am going to walk to the plane.’  
I respond, ‘Sort of. Liam, can you walk with us help me with her other side?’ He nods.  
Zayn and Niall walk out first. Then, I help her out and Liam comes next to her and we walk her quickly to the plane. Louis follows behind with the garbage can and the fix it bag.  
As soon as we were in the plane, I pick her up and carry her to the seat nearest the bathroom. Louis hands her the garbage bin and sets the bag on the table. I climb in next to her and open another clear pop. I set the saltines off to the side. I ask, ‘How long is this going to go on for?’  
She answers, ‘Hopefully, it will be over by the end of the day.’ I frown and kiss her forehead. She sips the pop and I put back her seat.  
An hour into the flight I pass her the saltines and she sits up eating one slowly. I grab her another can of pop and she drinks it. She finishes the pop and puts back her seat. I put mine back and gently slide her back into me. I rub the hair off of her face and kiss her cheek.  
I wake up to the pilot saying that we will be descending in Jakarta within a few minutes and land in fifty minutes.  
I look at Rebecca and she looks better. She sits up as I grab her the saltines and a pop. She pulls one out and sips the pop. I ask, ‘Do you need to go to the bathroom before we land?’ She nods but finishes the saltine first.  
I take the can and set it in the cup holder next to the window. I get out first and take her hand. She gets up slowly and walks a bit faster to the bathroom. I sit on the sink while she pees. I mutter, ‘You at least look a little better.’  
She states, ‘I am used to this but it still kicks my ass after throwing up. It didn’t help that I was hungry when I woke up that I ate too many saltines. Then, the car ride really got me going.’  
I reply, ‘Louis and Liam can attest to that.’ She laughs as she wipes. Rebecca comes to the sink and washes her hands. I get off the sink and pull her into a kiss. I pull away and lead her to the door. She sits down again and leans for the pop.  
Louis moves toward us and says, ‘You look better. At least you can walk by yourself.’ She nods while taking a drink.  
I glance at Louis as he walks to the bathroom as I slide in next to her. I buckle her and then me.  
We arrive in Jakarta at noon. I walk in front of her as we go down the steps of the plane. I grab her hand and help her into the van. Louis has the trash bin and the bag, again. She pulls the bin away from him and sets it in front between our legs. She adjusts so she laying on my chest. Rebecca closes her eyes and falls asleep. Thankfully, she stays asleep the rest of the ride to the hotel. As we stop she rubs her head into my chest and sits up. She grabs the bag and the bin walking out of the car after Niall and Liam. I quickly exit behind her but she is walking fine. I grab our bags from the back and catch up to her. The attendant passes us our keys and we head up the elevator.  
Liam messages me to ask if I want to get lunch with them. I decline and order a burger with fruit from room service. I pull off her pants and set her in bed. I pull my shirt off and start to unpack.  
Room service knocks and I set the tray on the bed. She eats some of the fruit while I eat the burger. She leans into me and kisses me roughly. I roll her to the side as I slide the tray off to the side and pull out a condom. I slide it on and thrust into her. She grabs my head tightly pulling me back into kiss her roughly. I slide my hands down her sides and rub her hips gently. We release and I get up. I set the leftover fruit into the frig and the tray on the dresser. I untuck the bed and pick her up sliding in between the sheets together. I kiss her forehead and we fall asleep.  
I wake up to my phone buzzing. Rebecca answers, ‘Hey, Zayn. Yeah, thirty minutes be ok? We haven’t showered yet.’ I open my eyes wide wondering what she is talking about. She ends the call and states, ‘The boys were wondering about supper. I said yes and we need to get going.’  
I reply, ‘I got that but are you sure you are ready to eat?’  
Rebecca responds, ‘I didn’t say I was eating but I need to get moving as do you.’ I pull the sheets off and pull her to the bathroom. I hand her toothbrush as I start the bath. I brush my teeth quickly. I pick her up gently and she says, ‘Stop, Harry. I am fine. Put me down.’  
I continue carrying her into the bathtub and respond, ‘The floor is dry and I should be able to do it sometimes, Rebecca.’ She rolls her eyes as I set her into the tub. I slide in and start rubbing body wash into her. I start on her hair and rinse it out quickly. I dunk under as I come up she is waiting with a smirk. I look at her confused and feel her hands on my penis. I smile and crawl into her. I thrust her for several minutes as we gasp and she pulls hard on my hair. We release as she tilts her hips into me. We get out together and dry off. She goes to the closet and slides on her white lacey bra and panties. I pull out my underwear and skinny black jeans. I turn and see her slide on a white dress with multi colored polka dots on it. I grab a yellow button up shirt with a large red and blue flowers.  
We get to the restaurant and are escorted to the back of the restaurant to a table farthest from the kitchen. The lads and I eat dinner while Rebecca drinks water and nibbles on some saltines. We go to the entrance and the SUV is waiting for us. She pecks me on the lips and pulls away. I look at her concerned. She mutters, ‘Going to the venue. See you in a few. Good luck, guys.’ I smile as I watch her get in a taxi. Niall grabs my bicep and pulls me into the SUV.  
We get to the party after our performance and it is fuller than last time. I notice it has more security in the room but similar feeling. I see Rebecca washing dishes. I move slowly around the bar and behind her without a sound. She gasps as I wrap my arms around her waist. I whisper, ‘It’s just me.’  
She shakes her head with her eyes closed and says, ‘You scared me.’  
I respond, ‘Honey, I missed you and wanted to know how you were feeling.’  
She answers, ‘I would feel better if you stay on that side of the bar. Nobody behind the bar should ever touch anyone like this.’  
I smile, ‘Let’s go then. It’s time for fun.’  
She sets the glass down and turns to me. Rebecca states looking me in the eyes, ‘Fine but please no more behind the bar.’  
I reply, ‘Ok but then once we are here you can’t either.’  
She takes a deep breath and brushes into me like she did on the night of the Super Bowl. I smirk following behind quickly and she walks faster out of the room. I get out the door and she starts booking it. I easily catch her pulling her around the corner into an empty corridor and whisper, ‘What did I say about running away from me?’  
She smirks, ‘I am not running away from you, Harry.’  
I lick my lips and lean into her as she relaxes into the walk. I ask, ‘How are you feeling?’  
She swallows and answers, ‘Still queasy but haven’t thrown up since the car ride.’  
I bite my lip and state, ‘Good to hear.’ I lean in and kiss her passionately. My hands slide from her armpits down to her waist and she leans into our kiss. I push back and lean more into her. She taps out and I lean back still kissing her. Rebecca finds my hand and pulls it off. I pull away from our kiss looking at her confused. She moves away and pulls me toward the bathroom. We quickly lock the family bathroom and I pull her back into me. I pull the condom out and she undoes my pants. I slide on the condom and pull her leg up. I adjust her dress as she leans into kiss me. I push my penis in and grasp her leg pulling her in further. She wraps her arms around my neck and I adjust pulling her off the floor and into her further. We gasp and release.


End file.
